Forever
by Iago96
Summary: When Severus Snape arrives at 4 Privet Drive he finds more than he expected and now has to deal with the consequences of his actions. HPSS Vamp fic
1. Chapter 1

Pairing- HP/SS

Warning- This is a vampire fic. If that offends you please don't read on.

A.N. This is the first chapter of a story that has been in my head for a while. Please review and tell me what you think of it and whether or not to continue.**

* * *

**

**Forever**

_Chapter 1_

'How do I get myself roped into these jobs?' Severus Snape thought to himself as she stalked up Privet Drive, his long black coat billowing behind him almost as well as his teaching robes. 'God I hate muggles. This street is too perfect. It is eerie.' All of the lawns were perfectly mowed there was not a weed to be seen in the whole street. 'No wonder he has never been discovered here. No wizard would come near here. It is so dead, devoid of magic and life. His stupid muggle relatives have probably taken him on holiday and he's too busy being worshipped to write to the Order and tell everyone that he's fine. Stupid boy he has Albus worried about him. Damn Albus and his infernal twinkle!'

Flashback

"Good morning Severus. Would you care for a lemon drop or some tea?" Albus Dumbledore had asked as he sat down. He was always asked and his answer was always the same.

"No thank you Albus. What do you want Headmaster?" He asked impatiently, it was after all the summer holidays. Severus had an idea for a new potion that he wanted to test out.

"Now Severus, why do you presume that I want something. I could simply have wanted the pleasure of your company…"

Severus snorted.

"…But now that you mention it. I want you to go and check up on a student."

"If its Potter then no." He said determinedly.

"Yes, it is Harry Potter. Now Severus don't look like that. He hasn't sent the Order or his friends a letter since he left. I'm worried about him," Albus said, his infamous twinkle almost non-existent. Snape knew that something must be very wrong. Yet he refuse to believe that Potter was in danger. 'Most probably too busy to write and enjoys making all of us worry.'

"Albus the boy's family have probable taken him on holiday and he's too busy being pampered to write to us. Or he is playing for attention. I won't go Albus. There is nothing wrong with Potter," Snape insisted. 'I don't want to meet the boy's insufferable relatives and see how they worship him.

"Severus, his owl turned up earlier this morning. She was extremely distressed and malnourished. You know Harry would never mistreat her. The sooner you leave the sooner you can return to your precious potions," He replied.

Snape, recognising it for the veiled order it was told him, "Fine. I will check up on the brat. I will be back soon," and swept out of Dumbledore's office.

"Thank you my boy. I just hope your not too late," Albus Dumbledore muttered dejectedly to the empty room. 'Please Merlin let Harry be all right. Let my suspicions be wrong.'

End Flashback

Snape walked up the path to number 4 Privet Drive and knocked on the front door. There was a loud banging and then the door was opened by a very large boy. He looked to be about Potter's age but was the size of a baby whale. There was no family resemblance. 'Potter's probably very glad about that.'

"Hello, may I see Mr Potter? Albus Dumbledore sent me I am one of his Professors." He asked in the politest voice he could managing to disguise the revulsion he felt.

The boy's reaction was unexpected. He screamed for his father and ran off holding his rather large backside. 'That was weird." Snape thought.

Then a large, but not as large as the boy, purple-faced man came out of what seemed to be the living room to see what the commotion was about.

'Must be his uncle.' Snape thought. He politely said, "Hello, I'm here to inquire after Mr Potter."

The change was instantaneous. The man's face became a deep beetroot colour and he said gruffly, " There's no one by that name here," and attempted to close the door on him.

Snape quickly blocked him and said, "Listen Dursley. I have been sent by Dumbledore to check up on Potter. Where is he?"

Once again Vernon Dursley denied that Harry Potter lived there. Snape became angry obviously the muggle was lying. He didn't need to be able to read his mind to know that. He withdrew his wand and stepped into the house forcing the man backwards. Petrifying the fat muggle and his horse-like wife, who had come out of the kitchen to see why her son had run in holding his bum. Snape ran up the stairs finally worried about Potter. 'There was something not right about the house,' Snape thought, 'There are no pictures of Potter just that whale I presume to be his cousin. There is no evidence that another child lives or had ever lived here.'

He searched the bedrooms upstairs. The master was obviously the adults' room. It had a large dip on one side. The second room he looked in was most definitely the whales'. It was filled with toys and a bookshelf that looked as though it had never been approached. Besides the bed resembled a hammock by its shape. Looking into the third he still could not find Potter. It only contained broken toys and a small bed. Obviously a guest room although Snape wondered why there were bars on the window and a cat flap on the door. Unable to find Potter in any of the bedrooms so he want back downstairs.

He enervated the man, "Where is Harry Potter, Dursley?" he asked softly, pointing his wand in the fat muggle's face.

"The freak deserved everything he got. He's a murderer and dangerous. He almost got my poor Dudley killed last summer."

"I do not want to know your reasons Dursley. Where is he?" Severus Snape asked the muggle in his best teaching voice. The one that had first years wetting themselves and still had seventh years stuttering their replies.

Vernon's eyes flickered over to the stairs. Snape followed his gaze. There was a small cupboard under the stairs. It also had three padlocks on it. 'They didn't?' Snape thought horrified. As he approached it he was hit by a wave of misery and pain. He cast alohamora on it and the locks fell off. Opening the door he could smell blood, unwashed body and stale sex. It smelt worse than one of Voldemort's torture chambers. The Potions Master peered inside, huddled into a ball on an old camp bed, naked, was The Boy Who Lived. He was coated in blood and filth. It was a complete contrast to the rest of the house. It was spotless.

Snape rushed over to his student and attempted to find a pulse. There was one although it was very faint. There was no way the boy would make it back to Hogwarts alive. There was only one thing Severus Snape could do. 'Albus forgive me; there is no other way. May you also forgive me one day Harry. I am so sorry.' He touched the boy's arm gently. Harry flinched and curled up tighter as if expecting to he stuck.

"Potter…Harry, it's ok. It's Professor Snape. Your safe now."

"Professor?" Harry murmured looking up at him weakly, uncurling slightly. It was amazing that the boy was still conscious.

"Yes Harry. It's ok now. I am going to you out of here. Do you trust me?" 'If he does now will he once he finds out what I have done to him?'

"Yes," Harry breathed, it was too painful to speak.

"This will only hurt for a second. I promise."

Then Severus Snape lowered his head to Harry's neck, unsheathed his fangs and sunk them into his student's jugular. Once he had drained Harry almost completely, which didn't take long at all considering all the blood the boy had already lost; he stopped and bit his own wrist. He offered it to Harry, the boy took a little coaxing to drink form it but soon instinct kicked in and he was sucking hard, as though it was the nectar of the gods.

After a minute the vampire stopped Harry, "That's enough Childe," he told the boy gently as so not to frighten him. Then he licked the cut and it healed. Looking back up at Harry he saw that he had lost consciousness. It was probably for the best the change was painful and for one so abused already it would be worse. Severus Snape picked up his young Childe and covered him with the one small threadbare blanket he had been allowed, noticing how light the boy was. 'What has the boy been through?' Stepping out of the cupboard he remembered the Dursleys.

"I will be back to deal with you later Dursley. No one hurts a child and gets away with it especially when the child is Harry Potter. Child abuse is punishable by the Kiss in our world. It is not accepted at all. We cherish children. And this child in particular, he is the saviour of the Wizarding World you know. The entire Wizarding World will be outraged when they hear of this. They will demand vengeance." With that promise and threat he left Vernon and Petunia Dursley to consider their actions.

Carefully he carried the abused saviour out of that evil house he had been forced to live in for the almost sixteen years, and down the street to the edge of the apparation zone. He sighed in relief to get away from that street. It was like something from the film 'Stepford Wives'. Yes Severus Snape did watch muggle films. He enjoyed the change from the Wizarding World. The way that they portrayed magic was fascinating to him. One of his favourite books and films was 'The Lord of the Rings'.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Severus ran as fast as he could, without hurting the injured boy further, through the empty school to the hospital wing. He got there in seconds rather than the minutes it would take a normal person.

"Poppy!" He yelled as he lay his childe down on the nearest bed.

"Severus? What's wrong?" Poppy asked walking into the room.

"Potter's been injured." He said simply, motioning over to the bed where the boy was sleeping.

"Dear Merlin! What happened to him?" She asked horrified, taking out her wand.

"His relatives." Severus Snape told the mediwitch simply. Her face lit up in understanding.

Madame Pomfrey moved to stand next to the bed and cast a diagnostic charm to find out the extent of the damage. Just then Albus Dumbledore walked in.

"What happened Severus?" He asked sadly staring at the boy he loved as a grandson lying covered in blood on the hospital bed.

Severus informed him of everything that had he had found at 4 Privet Drive, including the fact that he had changed the boy in order to prevent him from dying. By the time he had finished Dumbledore had unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

Poppy's diagnostic spell was writing a list of Harry's injuries. It was over a page long. She read it out to them with tears streaming down her face. Her voice wavered with every injury she read out.

"He has eight broken ribs, the bones in his right leg have been shattered and his left arm is broken, as is his nose and jaw. He has burns over his hand and chest along with knife wounds and the words freak and whore carved into his back. Many of the wounds are years old. One of his broken ribs punctured a lung and his kidneys aren't working properly. He is severely malnourished and has never eaten enough since he was one year old. The scan shows that at some point in his life almost every bone in his body has been broken but there is no evidence of muggle treatment. Some of them have healed naturally but many are not in the correct position and would cause him extreme pain constantly. There are scars on his wrists that show a past attempt at suicide and…" her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped in shock and horror, "Oh how could they! He has been raped Albus, many times. The scaring goes back years. Oh Merlin! How could we not have noticed this, the poor boy? He has been in the Hospital Wing every year since he started here how can I have never noticed." Poppy broke down and sobbed.

Albus had tears running down his face as he went to comfort her and even Snape had tear tracks down his cheeks although he didn't seem to have noticed. He just stood there staring at the small broken boy asleep on the bed with understanding and sympathy.

"He asked if he could stay here over the summer holidays every year without fail. He even volunteered to be Hagrid's assistant." Dumbledore remembered, ashamed that he hadn't picked up on the signs earlier. What child would want to stay at school all year long if they had a happy home to go to?

"Why didn't I pick up on this sooner? The poor boy has been in the hospital at least once a year ever since he started Hogwarts." Poppy wondered out loud despairingly.

'How could I have been so wrong about him? He was only enjoying his freedom in a place where he would not be beaten for mistakes when I found him out after curfew. There are so many clues. If only I had looked and seen him not his father.' Severus thought sadly. He then decided that he would find the real Harry.

"Severus, can you help me? I can't get him to swallow these potions." Poppy asked, drawing him out of his thoughts.

He walked over to the bed and took the potion off Poppy. He poured it down his Childe's slender, bruised throat, stroking his Adams apple and whispering in his ear reassuringly to make him swallow. He did.

As Poppy began to cast the spells needed to mend Harry's broken body Dumbledore went to Snape, "He would have been dead by now if you hadn't turned him. Will you let him stay in your chambers once he is well again? You are his Sire and he will need your comfort and teaching."

"You know about the relationship between Sire and Childe?" Snape asked the old man suspiciously.

"Yes. I know that you will not hurt him. He needs someone who will love him unconditionally, Severus. He needs someone who doesn't see The Boy Who Lived. You will be good for each other I think."

"I would never force him to do anything. The bond however might not give us a choice in the matter. I am capable of preventing myself from completing the bond until he is well again. I will explain everything to him and let him make his own decision then. There is no guarantee that he will accept it easily but I will try to help him in anyway I can." He told the headmaster solemnly. The older man nodded his head in understanding and walked out. Leaving the vampire and his Childe alone form a while as Poppy had gone to get some sleep. All the spells needed to repair Harry had drained her immensely.

Severus sat down on the chair beside Harry's bed and planned what he was going to do to the Dursleys. 'They are going to pay for what they did! I swear to you Harry they will pay.' He thought. Harry frowned in his sleep and began to struggle. He let out a scream. It sounded as though someone was casting Crutacius on him. Severus leapt up, confused and pulled the boy into his arms, whispering soothingly into his ear. Finally the boy quietened and became calm again but when Snape tried to move he grabbed his sleeve. Deciding to placate the boy Severus took his hand and held it comfortingly as he slept on unaware.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At some point during the night Severus fell asleep and did not wake again until the following morning. He opened his eyes and looked over at Harry, who was awake and looking at him. The Potions Master was shocked, although the only showed it by a slight widening of his eyes, the injuries the boy had sustained combined with the potions they had used should have kept him unconscious for several days. 'When has the boy ever been normal?' Severus thought sardonically.

Harry was looking at his professor as though he couldn't work out what he was seeing. 'What am I doing in the Hospital Wing?' Was his first thought upon waking. He hadn't yet opened his eyes but knew where he was due to the place's unique smell. Then he remembered what had happened the day before and why he had been in the cupboard. His hands had been shaking so badly with the after-effects of Voldemort's torture session the night before as well as his injuries that he had accidentally dropped a plate. His uncle, who had been awoken by his nephew's cries earlier that morning, flew into a rage and had broken his left arm before throwing the bleeding boy into the cupboard under the stairs. 'Why was Snape there? And was he actually kind to me?' Harry had not wanted anyone in the Wizarding world to know about his family life. They would only pity him. 'And now they know. Oh Merlin! What must they think of me? I can't even fight off my muggle uncle and the world expects me to kill Voldemort! …And who is that holding my hand?' He finally opened his eyes and was shocked to see his most hated professor in the chair next to him asleep and holding his hand!

Yet it felt comforting, so he left his hand where it was and observed his professor instead. 'His hair isn't greasy at all,' Harry thought amazedly, 'just very silky and fine. He looks years younger without that scowl on his face.' Harry quickly stopped that line of thought before it could get any further. He had discovered that he was gay last year, although only Ron and Hermione knew and had been sworn to secrecy. Homosexuality was accepted by the Wizarding world, you loved who you loved they believed, but Harry didn't want the rest of the world to know just yet. He wasn't ready for it.

His Potions Professor suddenly shifted and opened his eyes, he turned and their eyes met.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr Potter," he said without malice as he took his hand back.

"What am I doing here, Professor?" Harry asked quietly with his head and eyes down. His hand felt cold and empty without the strong, comforting hand of his professor holding it.

"You are being healed Potter, you nearly died," Snape said, noticing the way Harry flinched at being called 'Potter' and leaving out the part that Harry was technically dead now.

"Ah Harry! I see that you're awake." Albus Dumbledore said cheerfully as he walked into the Hospital Wing carrying a small brown bag. He went into the office and returned a few seconds later with Madame Pomfrey. As she fussed over him Dumbledore asked him how he was feeling.

"Fine sir. Most of the pain is gone." Harry replied quietly, his head still down, he couldn't bear to see the disappointment or worse the pity he was sure would be displayed on the older man's face.

"I'm glad Harry. Would you care to tell us how you became hurt?" He asked gently.

"I'm stupid and clumsy, sir and I can't go anywhere without falling over." Harry replied in a quiet monotone.

Poppy breathed in sharply and Severus frowned. It was clear that these were his uncle's words and Harry had been instructed to say them if ever asked about his injuries. Hearing the usually loud and confident Gryffindor sound so broken and emotionless made Severus's heart contract painfully.

"I don't believe that Harry but I will not force you to tell us. We will however be charging Vernon Dursley for child abuse. Later I may ask to use some of your memories in a pensive for the trial. Can you tell me what do you remember before you woke up here?" Dumbledore asked. Tears gathering in his eyes as he remembered what the diagnosis spell had reported. It would take time for Harry's mental scars to heal. There was one thing Albus Dumbledore was sure about and that was that the Dursleys would pay. They had hurt the child that he had come to love like a grandson. They would pay dearly.

"I was in my…room and I heard shouting at the front door, then Professor Snape came in. He spoke to me. He told me that this would only hurt for a minute. Then he… what did he do to me?" Harry asked, becoming afraid when Severus dropped his head and Dumbledore looked away. Even Poppy went pale and went to prepare his potions. Dumbledore turned back to him and said gently, "Professor Snape is a vampire Harry. I sent him to check on you. Hedwig had arrived, very distressed, that morning. He found you and brought you back here but you were too badly injured. You wouldn't have survived the apperation, you would have died if he hadn't turned you."

Albus Dumbledore watched as his student turned even whiter if that was possible.

"Turned? Then… I'm a vampire?" He whispered.

"Yes, Harry. I'm sorry there was no other choice. You are now my Childe and under my protection. I will do my best to help you to adjust." Snape told him honestly.

"Can I have some time to think about this please?" Harry asked finally looking up.

"Of course Harry. We will return later." Albus Dumbledore replied sympathetically. He put down the bag on Harry's bedside table.

They left Harry to consider the latest development in his eventful life.

'Am I a monster? Will I need to kill people to feed? What will Ron and Hermione say? Why did Snape say that? Why is he being so kind? I deserve everything that happens to me. I'm worthless. A freak.' With all these thoughts running through his head Harry broke down and cried for the first time in twelve years.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long and is so short but oh well hope you all like it.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Harry had cried himself to sleep. Later that day when Severus Snape returned he saw the dry tear tracks on his Childe's face and swore that he would protect this angel. He sat down in the chair beside Harry's bed once again, waiting for the young man 'He has seen and been through too much to be a child' to awake.

He thought back to the conversation he had had earlier with Dumbledore in his office. He had never seen the man so angry before. Severus had been given permission to pay the Dursley's a 'visit', not that he wasn't going to anyway, before the Ministry were informed and they were arrested. The only conditions were that he had to take Remus Lupin with him, but considering the man's reaction he wouldn't stop him from getting his revenge, and he also couldn't give them any permanent damage.

Albus Dumbledore had firecalled Remus while Severus was there. The werewolf had joined them in the headmaster's office and Dumbledore told him everything. About the abuse and that Harry was now a vampire. He had given him the list of Harry's injuries at the hands of Vernon Dursley to read. Remus had been livid. The wolf inside him wanted to kill Dursley for hurting his cub. When he looked back and examined Harry's behaviour he saw a few clues to suggest the abuse but Harry had always seemed so happy. Was it all just an act? It seemed like no one had picked up on it and it was only chance they discovered it at all. 'Oh Harry. We have all failed you. I'm so sorry.'

The newly turned vampire shifted in his sleep and woke up. He saw his Sire and smiled slightly. It was barely an upturning of the lips but it was there.

Severus sighed. His Childe needed to be educated in the ways of the vampire. He would need time to adjust before September.

"Harry, what do you know about vampires?" he asked gently, knowing what some of the rumours about their kind going around were.

"Just what I have learnt in Defence Against the Dark Arts. They need to drink blood and have increased agility and speed." The boy replied in a near whisper.

'Well at least he doesn't think that we're killed by sunlight and holy water. Gods those stupid muggles. What will they think of next?' "Yes, that's true. A newly turned vampire, referred to as a Childe, requires blood from their Sire to survive. Once the Childe is old enough they can remain healthy by drinking blood once a day."

At seeing Harry's disgusted face he hurriedly said, "Most of us drink animal blood, pig mainly. It is against our laws to feed from humans. Vampires have their own set of laws that are respected by the Ministry and can only be charged by their own kind. That is also true for all those who commit crimes against us. Vampires need less sleep than the average human, only a couple of hours a night unless injured and we are also naturally telepathic, there are also laws against using that ability without people's permission so don't get any ideas. Besides you will need training before you will be able to properly use it."

'That would explain why he is so good at Legitimacy and Occlumency.' Harry thought.

"Do you have any questions?" Severus had not yet told him everything, only the basics. He didn't want to overwhelm the young man unnecessarily.

Harry shook his head mutely. This was a lot to take in.

Poppy Pomfrey came into the Hospital Wing a minute later. She examined him, cast a few more spells and gave him three potions to take. Harry looked at them suspiciously wondering what they were. He didn't trust anything unless he knew what it was.

"The yellow one will thicken your blood, you are not yet healed enough to feed and this is a poor substitute. The green will repair some of your nerve damage and the blue one is dreamless sleep." Severus answered his unasked question.

Harry looked at Severus from under his eyelashes; the man had never lied to him before so he took them. Frowning at the taste Harry downed all three in quick succession.

Severus stayed with his Childe until he fell asleep again. Then he got up and walked down to the Entrance Hall. Remus Lupin was already there waiting for him. He had been to see Harry an hour ago. He had never seen the boy look so small and frail. Much of his body was still bruised even if the bones had now been healed; yet he was still beautiful. A beautiful innocent angel, undeserving of what the world had asked of him and given him in return for all his sacrifices.

They walked to the edge of the apperation barrier in silence and apparated to Privet Drive with a large crack.

* * *

As usual all comments and criticisms are welcome. If anyone has any ideas about how the Dursley's should be punished by Severus please tell me. Please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

If anyone had seen either of the two men that appeared in Privet Drive they would have run away fearing for their lives. Severus Snape looked murderous and Remus Lupin was the picture of silent fury, he had the look of a kind, gentle man pushed over the edge. If you looked into his eyes you would see that he was having difficulty controlling the wolf, despite there being two weeks until the full moon. As it was the two men were alone on the street and they made their way to their destination in silence.

Severus knocked on the door of 4 Privet Drive, keeping his temper in check so his fist didn't go through the wood. They heard heavy footsteps and a boy the size of a small whale answered the door. 'So that's why Harry's clothes are huge.' Remus though as he stared at Harry's cousin in disgust. Dudley took one look at them in their robes and ran screaming for the safety of kitchen holding, or attempting to, his rather large bottom in his hands. He wasn't really succeeding in covering it Severus noted with amusement. Then he remembered his Childe's starved form lying in that hospital bed with tears on his cheeks and the insults that were carved into his body and all traces of amusement vanished. He would protect his Childe from these people, his relatives, and show them just how big a mistake they had made in abusing a magical child, especially if that child was Harry Potter. He would have revenge.

A horse-faced woman with a neck like a giraffe appeared at the kitchen door at her son's cry. When she saw Severus she turned white and shrilly yelled, "Vernon!"

He lumbered in, looked from the vampire to the werewolf who had his wand in his hand and also went pale; evidently he remembered Snape's threat. Severus's smirk became crueller; they were about to find out just why even Lucius Malfoy feared him when he was angry. Dursley tried to close the door on them but Severus simply pushed it back open, throwing the bull-like man into the wall with the power behind it, and stepped in menacingly.

"I told you that I'd be back, Dursley." Severus sneered as the man backed away from them hurriedly.

"The freak got what he deserved. He's a murderer. I was only keeping him in line. Making sure he knew his place." Vernon replied defiantly.

"Wrong answer, Dursley. That 'freak', as you call him, was the only protection you had against people like me." The vampire growled.

Remus just stood there making sure none of them moved, trying to control the urge to rip the muggle's throat out. Although, by the look in Snape's eyes he wasn't the only one he thought. How dare this impertinent muggle lay a hand on his cub!

"I told you that you wouldn't get away with this and now we are here to get revenge for what you have done to Harry. You will never hurt him again. That we will make sure of. Do you have any idea what he means to our world? And yours?" Snape asked.

Petunia stepped forward boldly, "Do you honestly think that we believe all that shit. There's no way that a baby can kill a 'dark wizard' as you say. A man who has killed hundreds of people can not be stopped by a mere baby." She said standing in front of her son, who still hadn't let go of his buttocks.

"You should believe it, it's true. Although Harry didn't actually kill Voldemort he destroyed his body and severely weakened him. He is the only hope of our entire world and if we loose the war then your will fall with us. Voldemort's goal is to kill all muggles did you know that?" Remus spat at Lily's sister. There was nothing of that wonderful, intelligent, loving woman in this shallow, abusive, gossiping woman who had deprived her own nephew of food and love and worked him like a house-elf until he collapsed. "You don't deserve children for what you have done to your nephew. How you can share blood with Lily I will never know."

"My sister was a freak. She married a freak and had a freak child. I'm glad that she was killed. That freak son of hers doesn't deserve life. The ungrateful, unnatural bastard. He tried to kill my Dudley two years ago you know." She shrieked at the men.

"Harry is the only reason your son is still alive. Do you know what a Dementor can do to you?" Severus asked dangerously.

Petunia went pale but shook her head.

"A Dementor is one of the foulest creatures to walk the earth. They feed on happiness. The drain it away until there is nothing left but all your worst memories and they repeat over and over in your mind until you go insane. But that's not the worst thing they can do. There is something known as a 'Dementor's Kiss'. Underneath their hoods there is no face just a gaping mouth, which they use to suck their victims soul out through their mouth leaving behind an empty shell. You can live without your soul but you are not really alive, you merely exist. Your soul is gone and it can never come back. Harry saved your son from this fate when he could have just saved himself so don't tell me that he doesn't deserve life. He is one of the kindest, most gentle people I have ever met and I will make sure you pay from what you have done to him." Severus vowed. "So, Lupin. What should we do to them?"

"Personally I'd like to come back here on the full moon and see what Moony made of them." He grinned evilly. "Oh didn't you know? I'm a werewolf" He said when their faces stayed blank.

"And I'm a vampire." Severus added as the three muggles went white again.

"They exist?" Dudley asked, finally finding his voice.

"Oh yes. And because you and your family have hurt my Childe by Vampiric Law I am well within my rights to kill you." Severus answered coldly.

"Childe?" Dudley asked curiously.

"When I took Harry from here he was very close to death. I was forced to make him like me so that he would survive. So now he is my Childe and I will protect him." Severus replied faintly wondering why he was being asked these questions and more importantly why he was answering them.

He stunned them quickly, tired of conversation. Turning to Remus Lupin he suggested a form of punishment. "Having every bone in your body broken hurts like hell trust me and re-growing bones is no problem for us."

"That isn't permanent enough. I want them to hurt every time they think of hurting anyone." Remus growled at them. He walked over to where they were lying. He could smell their fear. "You make me sick. You have abused an innocent child who was left in your care. You are his only living family. Tell me Petunia did you know that your husband raped Harry?"

As she was stunned the only reaction she gave was a widening of her eyes. That told Lupin and Snape that she didn't. "Oh yes. He's been sneaking into his 'room' for years." Remus continued in a matter of fact tone.

Severus couldn't stand it any longer he cast a minor curse at Dursley. He began to writhe in pain. Severus kept it on for five minutes before lifting it. Dursley was panting and glared hatefully at Snape.

"What's wrong, Dursley? Can't take some of your own treatment. You like to use your hands don't you?" He asked as he cast a spell that would systematically break every bone in the man's hands. He and Remus smirked as the man screamed.

Then Remus pointed his wand at Petunia and cast a spell that would make her feel starved, like her stomach was consuming itself in its hunger. She did not allow Harry any of the food that she forced him to cook so it was an apt punishment.

Dudley, who used Harry as a punching bag, was being hit by invisible hands after a muttered curse from Severus.

"Still not enough though. I want something that they will fell for the rest of their lives." Remus said.

"There is one curse that allows the guilty party feel everything that they did to their victim as though they were the victim themselves. It's very old and hasn't been used for centuries." Severus remembered. "It used to be a very popular form of punishment for those who had committed crimes against a vampire. They would feel it for a specified amount of time for their entire lives. I think it's quite fitting don't you?"

"Perfect." Remus agreed.

Severus levitated the Dursley's into a circle and began to chant in Latin. As he continued black, red and blue strands came out of his want and began flowing around the captive Dursleys. The colours of the strands infuriated Severus even more. All dark colours meant that there was not one nice thought about Harry, not even a neutral one from any of them.

After ten minutes of chanting Severus finished and the Dursley's collapsed in a heap.

"They will relive everything they did to him at eight o' clock for the rest of their lives. Dursley, as he was the most abusive, will endure four hours a night, Petunia two and Dudley one. They will feel his pain and even what he was thinking at the time. But nothing about us of course we wouldn't want them to find out about the Order." Severus informed Remus and by default the Dursleys too.

"Oh yes I had almost forgotten." Severus said with a smirk and sent a curse spiralling towards Vernon. Remus laughed when he heard the name of the spell. It was 'Impotus'. It would prevent Vernon Dursley from ever maintaining an erection, therefore preventing the possibility of him producing more offspring or raping anybody else.

As they were leaving the Aurors turned up. Tonks and Shacklebolt Severus noted. 'Good at least they can be trusted.'

Remus remained behind to oversee the arrest of the Dursleys and make sure they didn't say anything about him and Severus but Severus was impatient to return to his Childe so he apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Here you are my first torture scene. Hope you all liked it. Please tell me what you think. Bye for now! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate your comments. I'm sorry if I don't reply your reviews but I only really reply to ones that include a question. If there is a particular review that I feel I just have to comment on but don't have a link then I will put it at the beginning of the next chapter.

Snarky Bitch – Could you please give me an example when you tell me about my grammar mistakes. I try to look through it before I update but things will always slip past and grammar isn't a very strong point with me either. Thanks

* * *

Chapter 6 

When Severus returned to the Hospital Wing he found Harry already awake and talking with Dumbledore.

"Professor Snape is a good man, Harry. A little rough around the edges maybe but he will take good care of you." Dumbledore reassured the boy.

"I trust him with my life, sir. He has been my one constant since I entered the wizarding world. I just wished that he saw me and not my father." Harry confessed quietly.

Severus heard this from through the door with his vampire senses. He was shocked. Harry saw him as his constant? It had been his intention to keep the boy grounded when he first arrived at Hogwarts but Severus had to be extra hard on him to keep his cover. It would not do for Voldemort to find out that he was anything but cruel to The Boy Who Lived. He had found it easy to be cruel. The boy had looked just like his father. Except from his eyes. They were his mother's. Lily's. The only person who had ever tried to help him. The only person who had tried to be his friend.

He pushed the door open and saw Dumbledore's knowing twinkle directed at him. Glaring at the old man he went into Poppy's office and asked her when Harry could leave.

"He can leave now if you want but you'll have to be careful and make sure to administer the potions he still needs at the right times. He's still on the pain reliever and here is a potion for the bruising and another for the scaring." The mediwitch told him handing him the potions as she spoke.

"Of course." 'I'm a Potions Master, I know almost as much about this as you do. I'm more than capable of taking care of my Childe.'

Walking back into the Hospital Wing Severus met the headmaster as he was leaving.

"I thought that I'd keep young Harry company while you and Remus were away. You will come and show me when you have the time won't you?" The old man asked with a very unbecoming smirk.

The vampire looked at the aging wizard and saw that his usual twinkle was gone, replaced by sadness and anger.

"We won't have to worry about 'them' again. Well at least not until the trial anyway. Have you mentioned it to him?" Severus asked.

"No, I felt that it was too early. The memories are still fresh in his mind. He is quite the actor you know. His eyes are the only things that give him away. If you didn't know what you were looking for you would think that there was no reason for him to be in the Infirmary at all." Dumbledore said, his own eyes filling up at the last sentence. 'Yes, he is a wonderful actor. I wonder if we have ever seen the real Harry?' The headmaster thought sadly. 'I should have picked up on it sooner. I just wanted to keep him safe, give him a normal childhood.' "Good luck, Severus," and with that he left.

"Do you wish to leave the Hospital Wing, Harry?" Severus asked his still-blushing Childe.

"Yes, please." Was the faint reply.

"Lets go then. You will be staying with me at least until you have control of your vampiric abilities." Severus told him.

Harry moved the sheet back and with his eyes closed against the tears of humiliation he tried to get out of the bed without falling. He had to bite his lip to prevent a cry escaping when he put pressure onto his right leg. The bones had been fixed but there was still a lot of bruising.

Severus watched as the boy attempted to walk normally, his face betrayed none of the pain he was sure to be feeling Severus noted. 'He is a much better actor than me and I can fool Voldemort. He is definitely a Slytherin. But why is he is Gryffindor?' He thought in amazement. If anyone had said to him a few days ago that Harry Potter was anything other than a pure Gryffindor he would have recommended that they take a trip to St. Mungos but now…He felt shame, pain and fear flowing off his Childe and realised that there was no way he would be able to make it down to the dungeons. It would aggravate his injuries too much.

"Harry, I'm going to carry you. Is that alright?" He asked gently. He knew that his Childe has issues about trust and often flinched when someone touched him. It was strange how now that he knew about the abuse little things about Potter suddenly became clear. He had never understood why the boy flinched slightly when Granger hugged him.

Harry hung his had dejectedly and nodded faintly. 'Great work, Potter now he thinks that you're incapable of doing anything at all. You can't even walk straight.' His mental voice said to him, sounding a lot like Vernon Dursley.

He felt his Potions Master approach and a second later he was in his arms being carried down the stairs. It took all of Harry's willpower not to cling to his Sire. He felt safe in the man's arms, comforted. Something he had rarely felt in his life. The teenager watched and tried to remember the way to his temporary rooms. It as deep in the heart of Slytherin territory.

Finally the man stopped in front of a portrait of a man surrounded by snakes.

"Good afternoon, Sal." He greeted the portrait.

"Severus, how are you? And who is this young man in your arms?" The painted man asked with an amused smirk and pointed look at Severus.

"Sal, this is my Childe, Harry Potter. Harry this is Salazar Slytherin."

"Harry Potter? I have heard many things about you, child. Not just from Severus either. I hear that you are a Parselmouth?" Slytherin asked him curiously.

/Yes, sir. I am. Voldemort transferred the ability to me when he tried to kill me./ Harry hissed. /It is an honour to meet you sir./

Salazar stared at Harry searchingly. Severus had often ranted to him about this particular student and then two days ago he had been out all night and when he came back he had told Salazar that he had just turned Harry Potter because his relatives had beaten him very close to death. He could tell that Harry was scared, scared of what was going to happen to him and scared of Severus. So Salazar hurried to reassure the boy, he liked him.

/Do not fear Severus, little one. He will not hurt you. If you ever need to talk I will be here. /Salazar offered.

/Thank you./ Harry was very grateful. It was not everyday that a Founder decided that he liked you.

Severus said in amusement. "I dread to think what you are telling him Sal but if you have finished your conversation I'd like to take Harry inside and show him around."

"Very well, Severus. Do not forget what I said Harry Potter." He said cryptically as he swung open to reveal a door. Severus put his hand on it and it glowed for a brief second before a click was heard and Severus opened the door muttering, "Must remember to set the wards for Harry."

The vampire carried his Childe into the living room and put his down on the couch. Harry couldn't help himself; he looked around the room, half expecting to see chains and manacles. He did not find them. Instead he found a room that was very warm and lived in. There was a large fireplace and a bookcase that took up half a wall. It was decorated in neutral colours, the walls were cream, the couch chocolate brown and the beige carpet was so deep it made Harry want to take off his shoes, if he had been wearing any that is, and bury his toes in it. But he didn't move.

Severus noticed his inspection f the room and the slightly shocked look that followed it and smothered a laugh, "What? You were expecting chains and torture devices?"

Harry coloured but said nothing.

"Would you like to see your room?" Severus asked.

"I have a room?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, of course. Where did you expect to sleep? In here?" Severus asked bemusedly. Then he noticed Harry's face and saw that was exactly what he had thought.

He sat down on the other end of the couch, so he didn't scare Harry, and assured him, "You have your own room here. It is your room and I will always ask your permission to enter it. These are your chambers as well now. This is your home for as long as you wish it."

Harry began to cry quietly and when Severus noticed he gently put one arm around his Childe.

After a minute he stopped and Severus showed him to his room. It was wonderful. It was his. The walls were painted the same cream as the living room and the carpet was brown. There were no windows. 'Duh you're in the dungeons, probably underneath the castle.' But the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky. It was gorgeous. There was a large bed and Harry saw that his trunk was at the base. A sudden flurry of movement caught his attention. Hedwig flew over to him from her perch in the corner. She landed on his shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately.

"Hello, girl." Harry said, his voice cracking slightly.

Severus summoned a book from the living room and handed it to him saying, "This will probably help with some of your questions," before leaving.

Harry looked at the book. It was called 'Vampires and Their Culture'. He went and sat down on the, 'his', bed. The quilt was a deep blue with silver patterns. Locking all his emotions and questions away for the time being Harry opened the book at the first page and began to read.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Severus was awoken extremely early that morning by a feeling that something was wrong. He sat up and traced the feeling to its source. It was the bond. Something was wrong with Harry. He flew out of bed and ran to his Childe's room. He knocked but received no answer. He could not hear anything coming from the room so he opened the door and went in. Harry was on the bed, covers twisted around him, with tears running down his face and his mouth open in a silent cry. 'Silencing charm,' Severus thought suddenly. He went over to the bed and attempted to wake the boy. He finally managed to wake him but he was not really awake. Harry was scrunched up into a ball, as though expecting to be hit and was whimpering softly.

Severus frowned and touched his Childe's arm gently. Harry began to shake and beg his uncle not to hurt him.

Severus was furious. How often did these nightmares happen and why had no one ever discovered them earlier? He could not think of any way to convince Harry that he was safe. Then he remembered how his mother had sung to him when he had been woken by nightmares when he was a small child. There was no way that the Dursleys would have ever sung to him so Severus began to sing softly.

"Come stop your crying it will be all right  
Just take my hand hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry

For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry

Cuz you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

Cuz you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know

We'll show them together cuz...

You'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever oh oh

You'll be herein my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always

I'll be there always  
Always...  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always"  
(You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins)

Harry calmed almost instantly and by the end of the song was asleep again. After one last look at his Childe Severus went back to his room and tried to get back to sleep but it was no use. Harry's cries reverberated around his head. Sighing the vampire got up and got out an ancient potions text that he had been translating. If he couldn't sleep then he would get some work done instead.

He heard movement in the kitchen at seven o'clock and assumed that his guest was awake. Setting down the text he went into the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of Harry Potter cooking breakfast, without magic.

Severus blinked and then made his presence known. The boy turned away from the stove and said to him, "If you'd sit down, professor. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"There was no need to cook breakfast, Harry. You are a guest here." He said softly. He had made up his mind that he would let Harry tell him about his nightmares on his own. If he forced him he ran the risk of scaring him further.

"I used to cook for my relatives, sir. I enjoy it and wanted to do something for you. To thank you." He mumbled but the vampire heard him perfectly.

Trying to lighten the mood Severus said suspiciously, "You used to cook for your relatives? How do I know that you won't poison me?"

Harry smiled slightly but took it as the joke it was intended to be. Although the idea of the scary Potions Master being human enough to actually make a joke was a little unsettling Harry was getting used to this new Professor Snape. "I have a few questions about the book you lent me if that is alright, sir?" He asked as they sat down to eat.

"Sure, no problem, I'll answer your questions after this 'breakfast', the man answered with a suspicious look at the plate. "And call me Severus. School is not in session and I find that being called 'Professor' in my own rooms rather disconcerting. You'll need to take this before you eat and make sure to tell me if you are in any pain. I will give you a pain reliever." He said handing him the potion for bruising.

Harry downed it in one, ignoring the awful taste.

Severus stared at the meal in front of him. Harry had made a full English breakfast complete with hash browns and a side plate of toast. He raised the first forkful to his mouth slowly and put it into his mouth with a guarded expression on his face. Harry watched his reaction. Severus's eyes went wide, "This is even better than what the house-elves can do, Harry. You are a terrific cook."

Harry blushed at the praise but smiled and mumbled his thanks.

Harry, Severus noticed, barely ate anything but simply moved the food around his plate. He decided that he wouldn't address his Childe's eating habits at the moment, as a vampire he would not need to eat as much as long as he drank both water and blood whilst he was still a fledgling.

Once they had eaten Harry moved to wash the plates but Severus stopped him and with a wave of his wand had the kitchen spotless. He motioned to Harry to follow him into the living room. When they were sat down comfortably, Harry on the couch and Severus in an armchair. Severus reminded him that he had asked to discuss the book.

"There were a few things that I want to check with you on," Harry muttered. "The first is that it says that vampires have their own laws about abuse and that as my Sire you have certain duties."

Severus sighed deeply. He had hoped that this conversation could be postponed until later but it seemed that his Childe wanted answers now. "Yes, that is true. If anything is done to hurt a Childe it is the Sire's responsibility to punish the person responsible." He explained.

"So that was were you where yesterday?" He deduced.

Severus was a little shocked at his Childe's intuition. Harry was actually very smart he had just always played dumb and let Hermione have the spotlight. He had learnt at a very young age that he was not rewarded if he did well in school. On the contrary if he performed better than Dudley then he was punished so he had learnt to be as 'good' as Dudley. Once he had entered Hogwarts he had taken Ron as the level he should be at and only excelled in Defence because he was The Boy Who Lived and he was expected to be good at Defence.

"What did you do to the Dursley's?" He asked cautiously.

"Nothing that they did not deserve. They have been arrested and will stand trial for their actions." Severus spat.

"Will I have to testify?" Harry asked quietly.

"No. In cases like these the Wizengamot accepts Pensieve memories as evidence. You will not even need to be there if you do not wish it." Severus told him.

"Okay," Harry replied slowly. "The book also said that vampires are…are… s-s-sexual creatures." He stuttered quietly.

"Yes. When vampires mate or are newly turned then they feed off each other. Drinking another's blood is a very intimate act and can be arousing." Severus confessed to his new Childe.

Harry went white. The thought of anything sexual made him think of Vernon and everything he had done to him. He did not imagine ever wanting to have sex with anyone.

Severus saw him go white and knew what was going through his mind. 'The boy is terrified of anything sexual. No surprise really after everything that bastard did to him.' He knew that whilst Harry would have to feed from him he would have to be careful about the arousal that was almost certain to occur.

"I promise that nothing will go beyond what you are comfortable with, Harry. I will always stop if you tell me that you don't want to continue. " He swore to the boy.

Harry simply nodded. He trusted his professor but he was still wary.

"Why did you never tell anyone about the abuse and how did you manage to hide your injuries?" Severus asked the question that had been concerning him, Albus and Poppy ever since Severus brought him to the Hospital Wing.

"I deserve everything I get. I'm a murderer and a freak. I'm worthless and lucky that my relatives are generous enough to allow me to stay with them." Harry repeated one of Vernon's many 'lessons'. "As for hiding them, when I was five I started muggle primary school. I was already doing many chores for the Dursley's and they had decided that I was old enough to cook that day. I had no idea what to do and managed to burn my hands on the oven. I was told to tell anyone who asked that I had spilled a hot drink onto myself but I was terrified of anyone talking to me. I just kept thinking that. When I got to school no one even looked at me. I also noticed that my hands were no longer burnt. I could still feel the pain but no one could see the injury. I have cast glamours on myself ever since." Harry confessed. 'Why am I telling him this? I've never told anyone before.'

Severus felt confusion filtering through their bond and guessed its cause. "As I am your Sire, Harry you will feel compelled to tell me things that you would normally keep a secret. There is a bond between a Sire and Childe that makes you trust me more than you might usually because you subconsciously know that I will not harm you."

Harry hugged his legs against his chest. This was a lot to take in at once. "Can I go to my room, please?" He asked quietly.

"Of course," Severus replied knowing that the boy needed to sort through everything on his own.

Harry got up and gingerly walked over to his bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter. I hope you all like this one. And a special thanks to SuzukiRavenFire for checking for mistakes. So on with the story…

Chapter 8

Harry lay curled up on his bed absently petting Hedwig, he had let her out of her cage when he was on the Hogwarts Express so that she could follow him and his Uncle Vernon would not be able to lock her up. He was trying to process all the new information in his mind. He was a vampire. He died and now Snape was his Sire. Surprisingly that part was easy for him to accept. His turmoil was caused by the feelings he was developing for his Sire. The normally sarcastic, snarky, caustic man was being kind and understanding. 'He is actually quite handsome when he's not sneering'. Harry thought. He had never seen Snape without his customary sneer before. Without it he looked younger and less foreboding.

His leg and arm were throbbing but Harry barely registered the pain. It was nothing compared to what he normally felt during the summer and for a long time after it was over.

It must be the bond Harry summarized; there was no other reason for him to be feeling like that. He had never felt like this about anyone else. It was a feeling still in its infancy but if given time it threatened to blossom into something much bigger. Harry had always had a strong grasp on his emotions. But there was something about Snape, 'Severus' his mind hissed, there always had been. When the man was in the room he suddenly found his control slipping and the fact that the man always seemed to know when he was lying didn't help.

As he lay there he became aware of another sensation. Hunger. This feeling was stronger than any urge he had felt before. It could not be contained like normal hunger. It was hunger for blood. His Sire's blood. Almost as soon as Harry thought that there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He called.

Severus walked in and informed him, "It's about time you fed, Harry." He had sensed the hunger from his Childe and knew that the boy would not come to him on his own. This would be his first feeding.

Harry swallowed hard. Taking a deep breath he nodded and stood up. He followed his Sire into the living room.

Severus looked at Harry carefully and seemed to make a decision, "I think it might be easier if you were to sit on my knee to feed. Is that alright?"

Harry nodded shakily and moved closer to his professor when he sat down, Severus held out his arms and gently, slowly pulled Harry down. Then he tilted his neck to one side and told Harry, "Drink. If you lick the wound once you are done then it will heal."

Harry cautiously lowered his head, his unabated hunger preventing all other thought. He opened his mouth and pierced his Potions professor's jugular with his elongated canines. Once he had his first taste of blood his thirst took over and he drank unabashedly.

As the liquid life stopped its flow down his throat and Harry licked the wound to seal it he gradually became aware of his arousal. And his partners whose hands were on his hips. He leapt up and ran off into the bathroom.

Severus cursed silently and quickly got up. His own arousal calling his attention he tried to make it go away. There was no way he could talk to Harry with an erection. 'Think, think…Dumbledore in a bikini! Now I feel sick but it did the trick.' He strode over to the bathroom door and gently tapped on the wood, "Harry? I'm sorry."

There was no answer.

"You know feeding is sensual. I told you I would never do anything you didn't want me to. I promised. Harry? Are you listening to me?" He pleaded. Severus Snape never pleaded but he was getting a very bad feeling. Poppy had said that there were scars on his writs, proof of a previous suicide attempt. There weren't any razors in his bathroom, he preferred the magical method but if the boy really wanted to he could transfigure something into one. "Harry? I'm coming in!" He warned the teen before he cast alohamora. He tried the handle. It was still locked. 'Strange.' He cast it again and when it didn't work he tried a higher-level charm. That also didn't work. Finally he blasted the door apart and rushed in.

Harry was slumped on the floor a razor in his hand and blood running down his wrists. Severus cursed out loud this time and scooped the boy up and carried him into his bedroom. Placing him on the bed he summoned the blood-replenishing potion and poured it down his Childe's throat, encouraging him to swallow by massaging his throat.

The boy was asleep so Severus conjured a chair and sat guard. Making sure that he would know when he woke up.

After two hours Severus saw Harry's head sharply turning from side to side. There was sweat on his forehead and his entire body was writhing as though he was trying to escape something. Or someone.

All of a sudden Harry started to scream. Severus jumped up and rushed over to him. He was screaming in pain. He had heard that kind of scream before. It was the sound of someone under cruciatus. 'But how is that possible? There's no one else here.'

Frantic now, he tried to wake the still screaming Harry. He couldn't. In the end he just held his hand and tried to soothe him.

What seemed like an age later to Severus although it was only thirty minutes in reality Harry began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at Severus in confusion.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

Harry looked away. Then he answered the question, "I had a vision. My connection to Voldemort means that I can see what he sees when my mental barriers are low. He just tortured a young muggle woman. She never had a chance. The Death Eaters just grabbed her off the street and threw her in the dungeon. Voldemort was bored so he tortured her. Then he gave her to them." He was pale as he remembered the vision. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"I never realised that you can see Voldemort in your visions or that they were so bad. You were screaming as though you were the one being tortured." Severus noted. Wincing mentally, he knew what the Death Eaters did to their victims.

Harry nodded, "I feel every spell that is cast during my visions. But it also gives me more information than any spy could every get. I'm in his head and know all his plans." He said with a smirk.

"I wondered where all the other information was coming from. Dumbledore wouldn't say." Severus remembered.

Harry noticed that his hand was still enclosed within the others and pulled it away quickly. Severus frowned, "Do you truly hate me so much that you will not even allow me to comfort you?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't hate you. I never have. I actually respect you. I always thought that you hated me because of what my father did to you and the fact that I am Harry Bloody Potter who gets away with everything."

"I too have never hated you. I have to act like that because of my status as a spy. If Voldemort were to find out that I was anything less than horrible to you then it would have compromised my position or he would have wanted me to bring you to him," Severus elaborated, "If I asked you why you tried to kill yourself earlier would you answer?"

Harry bowed his head with closed eyes and took a deep breath. Then he started talking, "I got aroused. It's bad. Everything I've seen has shown me that it's bad. Sex is evil and it hurts. And the worst thing is that I have started to get feelings. I'm scared that I'll end up like them." He sobbed.

Severus's once believed non-existent heart broke once again. Of course, his own uncle has been raping him for years and he sees Voldemort and the Death Eaters. No wonder he is terrified of sex. How do I convince him that's its not always bad. "There's nothing wrong with developing feelings for someone, Harry. It's natural. Sex is not evil. It can be a way of showing how much you love someone. And you will never become like them. You are not like that. You are good, pure and despite everything innocent, Harry. There is no way that you will ever become like them." He said, leaning in close to the boy in his explanation.

Harry just looked at him, wide eyed and hopeful. Then he slowly moved forward. His dry lips ghosted over Severus's before he turned white and began to shake, all the while mumbling, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," again and again.

Severus put his hand on Harry's arm gently, unobtrusively, "Do not apologise unless the thing is something that you no longer want," he whispered strongly. The man moved to leave but Harry caught onto his sleeve and spoke quietly, his voice barely above a whisper, "I remember you singing last night. I didn't have any more nightmares after that. Could you please stay?"

Severus nodded, a little embarrassed that his Childe remembered the singing, and got into the bed next to him, fully clothed. Harry moved close to him but didn't touch. After a few minutes he fell asleep.

Severus wondered why he was sleeping so much. Vampires traditionally didn't need as much sleep. He assumed it was because of his Childe's injuries. He would need to start the boy's, 'Harry' his mind whispered traitorously, training tomorrow or he would not be in control of himself properly by the start of school.

His urge to protect the boy had grown once he had become his Sire. He also felt unable to be his usual self with him because he now knew that he truly did not deserve it. He could not deny his attraction to the boy. Everything he had thought about him had turned out to be wrong. Now when he looked at him he saw Harry. If he resembled any of his parents then it was his mother not his father. He was reminded of her fiery temper and eagerness to defend her friends. Harry was his own person and that person was one Severus definitely wanted to know better. As it was their bond would almost assure this wish came true. With a small smile Severus fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. Hey people! Hope you all like this new chapter.

Question- I'm doing a survey for the following chapters. Do you want a nice Draco? Nice Ron? Nice Hermione? Or bad Draco? Bad Ron? Bad Hermione? Or any combination of the above?

* * *

Chapter 9 

Harry woke up first the following morning. Without opening his eyes he tried to remember where he was. And why there was someone lying next to him. 'Professor Snape.' His brain supplied helpfully. He opened his eyes slightly and saw that it was indeed his Potions professor in the bed with him. The man in question shifted minutely in his sleep and Harry froze, his heart beating faster than normal. Although he had never woken up in bed with anyone before the close proximity to another person was frightening even when he knew that the person was asleep and would not hurt him.

Severus shifted again and again. Harry realised that he was going to wake up and quickly closed his eyes in a parody of sleep. He felt the man move again. Then a hand ruffled his hair and the mattress rose as he stood up. Harry heard the bathroom door shut and he opened his eyes cautiously. He was alone. A feeling of warmth, safety and comfort had rushed through him when his Sire had put his hand on his head. The emotions were confusing but Harry ignored them resolutely and the man returned after a few minutes.

"Harry?" He called softly.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the man, feigning sleepiness.

"You lost a lot of blood last night. You will have to feed again now."

Harry paled but nodded and Severus got back into bed with him. "This way you don't have to touch me." Severus explained at Harry's panicked look.

Harry leant over and sunk his fangs into the man's neck. Every impulse in Severus's body cried out for him to take the boy into his arms; to claim him but he resisted. Harry wasn't ready yet. The young vampire ran his tongue over the raw wound to heal it once he was full and when he hurriedly pulled back Severus saw that he was blushing furiously. He glanced down and saw the cause. Harry had developed an erection.

"It's perfectly natural, Harry. Feeding is very sensual. It has affected me too. Does that make me like them?" He asked making sure that he kept his distance from the boy.

Harry shook his head mutely and was shocked when he received a small smile in reply. It lit up the older man's face. Dispelling the harsh lines and making him look incredibly young. Severus noticed the shock and smirked mentally. Vampires aged differently than mortals. They aged until they reached twenty-five and then stopped. If they were turned after they were twenty-five then they would grow younger until they reached twenty-five again.

"It's time to get up. Go get a shower. I'll make breakfast." He said as he climbed out of bed.

When Severus heard the rush of water that signified that Harry was in the shower he strode over to the fireplace, threw in a handful of floo powder and called, "Headmaster Dumbledore's office." Soon the old man's face appeared in the fire, "Good morning, Severus. How is Harry doing?"

"The first feeding resulted in some difficulties but he is fine. It is Harry's birthday today is it not?" He received a nod is response, "Whilst it is impossible to have his friends here you and Lupin can Occlude your minds sufficiently and it would be beneficial to him if could attend dinner tonight. Seventeen is after all a special age to Vampire and Wizarding culture alike." He said flippantly but Albus saw the concern, and pride? Beneath and smiled cheerfully.

"I believe that is an excellent idea, Severus. I will inform Remus and we will floo in at seven o' clock if that is alright?"

The other man nodded, rolling his eyes at the old man's twinkling. "I can not leave him alone yet. Would it be possible for Poppy to stay with him while I go to get his present? His owl, Hedwig, turned up at midnight with cards and presents from the Weasleys, Granger and Hagrid. It would give her an excuse to check on how he is healing." He prompted.

"I will ask her." Dumbledore agreed.

Severus heard the shower being turned off and quickly said goodbye.

Whilst Severus was conversing with the headmaster Harry was in the bathroom. As the hot water flowed down his back he inspected his writs. They were already healed; only a faint scar remained, adding to Harry's collection. 'One of the perks of being a vampire.' He thought absently. The Gryffindor considered what Snape had told him. 'No not Snape. Severus.' After how close they had been it didn't seem right to call him Snape. Strange how quickly he had come to enjoy the feeding itself. It was the feelings and subsequent arousal it caused that was the problem. Just remembering the feeding made him hard again. Harry was disgusted. He had only had this problem once before but thinking about his Uncle Vernon had quickly gotten rid of the problem. 'During Potions' Harry suddenly thought, 'Oh! Dear Merlin. It was his voice!' The Potions Master's voice was amazing. He had always thought so, smooth and sultry. He wondered what it would sound like dripping in desire. 'Come to think of it the only time I've ever had an erection is when I've been thinking about Severus.' Harry noted. The man made him feel awkward and unable to control his emotions. His stomach made a small flip and Harry's eyes widened in sudden understanding. He had a crush on Severus Snape! He had realised that his bond with the man would cause attraction but to realise that he had been attracted to him for quite some time was disconcerting to say the least. He slid down the wall to slump on the floor, his breathing heavy. Feelings long suppressed by his subconscious now sprung into life. Surprisingly the feelings made Harry happy. He knew that the man was attracted to him as well and that didn't scare him. He had promised that he wouldn't do anything Harry didn't want and the man had never lied to him before. He trusted him with his life. Harry snorted at that. He had trusted him with his life and now he was dead. A vampire. Immortal. Abnormal.

Sighing he stood up and poured shampoo onto his hair. Rinsing it out, he turned off the water and reached for a fluffy towel - black unsurprisingly. A few minutes later he looked up and caught a glance of his reflection in the mirror. He had a reflection? So Muggles got a few things wrong about them. For example they didn't come into their powers until they were seventeen Harry had learnt this during his reading. He got dressed and walked into the kitchen.

'We'll have to get him some new clothes. He still only has that whale's cast offs.' Severus thought as he said, "Happy Birthday, Harry."

The boy looked confused for a second. Then he saw the small pile of presents on the table and his eyes began to water.

Severus didn't notice, "Professor Dumbledore and Lupin are coming round for dinner at seven to celebrate your seventeenth. Congratulations, Harry, you are now of age."

At that Harry walked out of the kitchen. Severus frowned and followed his Childe. He found him in his room crying silently.

"Is there something wrong? I thought you would like a birthday party. It can be cancelled if that's what you want." He offered.

Harry wiped his yes and shook his head vehemently, "No, please don't. I'm sorry. I've just never had a birthday party before. No one has ever gone to this much trouble for my birthday. Thank you." And he gave the man a quick hug leaving Severus stunned. 'Never had a birthday party? Dursley is so luck he has already been arrested. He hugged me! He actually initiated physical contact.' Harry realised what he had done and turned bright red but Severus quickly regained his wits and changed the subject.

They went into the kitchen for breakfast and Harry opened his presents after managing to eat a slice of toast. Hermione had gotten him books. 'No surprise there.' Harry thought. They were books on charms and defence. Harry was looking forward to reading them. Ron, on the other hand, had sent him a selection of Honeydukes chocolate. Molly Weasley had sent her usual birthday cake and food parcel. They still thought Harry was living with the Dursleys. Fred and George had sent along their newest line of products and from Hagrid he received his customary cake and inedible rock solid treacle.

"Harry?" Severus called dragging Harry back into the present.

"Sorry sir."

"It's alright. Now I think we should do some Occlumency practice. As a vampire you should be able to block your mind naturally but I want to test it." He explained.

"Alright." The boy replied having bitten his lip when Snape had mentioned Occlumency.

Severus noticed the action 'is he actually embarrassed'.

Harry spoke up, "I'm sorry I looked into your Pensieve, sir. I thought it contained information about the Department of Mysteries. I never meant to break your privacy. I'm sorry for what my father and Sirius did to you." He apologised with his head hung.

"It is all in the past, Harry. There is nothing you can do about it now. We were all children back then." Severus stated. 'He blames himself for the faults of his father?' "Let's go into the living room to practice, shall we?"

Stood up in the spacious living room Harry was comforted in the fact that this room was nothing like Professor Snape's office where he had had 'remedial Potions' the year before.

"Imagine a wall between you and me. As I try to break into your mind see it getting stronger, fill in any weaknesses; any gaps." Severus explained, telling him the theory behind Occlumency…finally.

Harry finally understood it. He nodded silently and raised his wand, which he had retrieved from his room a minute earlier.

A second later his mind was under attack. He fought to keep his professor out but after a minute he broke through the wall Harry had erected between them, memories flying past him; the cupboard, his uncle, Dudley, the Pensieve memory, Aunt Marge and more until Harry pushed him out breathing heavily.

"It took to much energy to push me out. _He_ is too strong to fight. Normally your wall would work to keep people out. If I were the Dark Lord I'd have ripped through your mind in seconds. When it is him try to concentrate on not keeping him out but letting him in and controlling what he see, picture a room that you know very well. _You_ are in control. It is your mind. Make _him_ see what _you_ want him to see." He suggested.

Harry closed his eyes and pictured a room he knew very well. He felt Snape raise his wand and heard him cast the spell. This time he let his Sire in.

Severus felt his mind join with Harry's. He was in a room he remembered very well too. The Cupboard Under The Stairs. Harry's room. Harry, himself, was there with him, sat on his small cot.

He reached for the door but it was locked. He tried to get out using his mind but he couldn't. He looked back at Harry. He was just sitting there. Looking at him. Smiling. He gently pulled out of the boy's mind.

"Well done, Harry. That took me weeks to learn." He complemented.

Harry blushed but smiled at the praise. It was rare from Snape.

"Let's try again."

Harry once again prepared himself and once again Severus found himself in the cupboard under the stairs. And again. And again.

"Alright. Let's see how you are at Legilimency. All you have to do is cast the spell and then feel your way into the other person's mind."

Harry swallowed hard but nodded. He raised his wand and said, "**_Legilimens_**"

He felt along the other man's barrier. It was strong. Impenetrable. He pushed at what felt like a weak spot. It became reinforced. He spent what felt like hours pushing ineffectively until he suddenly realised that he was letting Severus know where he was pushing so he could strengthen it. He set about letting random thoughts pass from him to Severus. When he let one about the Tri-Wizard Tournament go he saw that the man's attention was divided and he quickly pushed as hard as he could against a weak spot. He broke through and found himself standing in the Potions classroom. He tried to get out of the room and he did. He saw a memory of his mother talking with Severus. They seemed to be friends. He saw himself as a baby and heard something about a promise before he was pushed out.

"That is incredible for a beginner. You should not have been able to get past my barrier never mind out of the room. It would seem that despite your unfortunate beginning you are a natural mind reader. Of course your being a vampire does help doesn't it." He commented with a smirk. "You will have to be careful about your new abilities around people who don't know how to shield their minds. You will have to shield your mind instead. Albus and Lupin can both occlude so you won't have to do it tonight."

They carried on practicing for a few more hours until Harry was exhausted and they were interrupted by Poppy flooing in.

"Hello, Severus. How are you feeling Harry?"

"Hello, Poppy," He greeted the mediwitch, "Harry do you mind if I go out for a few hours? I have some errands to run."

Harry looked at the mediwitch nervously but nodded his consent. Severus left and Harry sat down on the couch dejectedly.

"You haven't been separated from him since you were turned. He hasn't left you, dear. He will be back in no time at all." She comforted the young man.

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey." He said sadly, recognising what the woman was trying to do.

After a while she asked to see his injuries to check that they were healing fine. Reluctantly he removed his elephantine clothing and let her examine him. She ran her wand over his body and told him that his bones had all set nicely. The bruising had almost gone.

She caught sight of the carvings on his chest again and her breath caught, "How is it that I never saw this before, Harry? I must have undressed you at least twice a year since you first arrived."

"I didn't want anyone to see. I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want anyone's pity. I still don't." He whispered.

She concluded her examination and he put his clothes back on.

"Do you want to play some chess?" Poppy offered to the silent vampire.

"Sure." He answered quietly.

Poppy went into the cupboard she knew Severus kept his chessboard in thanks to having to heal him quite frequently in his rooms because the stubborn man refused to go to the Hospital Wing. They set up their pieces in silence before Harry politely asked about how busy she was.

"Oh. Not very busy at the moment. Since the school is closed I do some work at St. Mungos. Though you are the reason I'm usually so busy," she gently teased the young boy.

They carried on varied conversations along with playing chess, Harry lost, until Severus returned three hours later. He greeted them and went straight into his bedroom only to emerge seconds later. Poppy smirked at him but Harry just looked a little confused.

"I'd better get going. I have a shift at Mungos in half an hour. Goodbye, Harry, Severus." She said as she left.

"Come and feed, Harry." Severus said an hour later.

"I'm not hungry." Was the sullen reply.

"That doesn't matter. You are a fledgling and need to feed often." He explained as he approached the sitting boy.

Severus sat down on the couch next to him and tilted his head to bare his neck. Harry suddenly felt hungry beyond belief and happily sunk his fangs into the alabaster flesh.

Having drunk his fill Harry healed the wound but did not move from his position. Severus cautiously put his arms around him and when he felt no resistance pulled him onto his lap where he ran his fingers through Harry's hair, the soothing motions causing Harry to fall asleep.

The older vampire looked down at his Childe fondly. During their Occlumency session that morning he had felt some of the attraction Harry felt for him. Severus was hopeful that Harry might one day come to him willingly. He would not push but he was becoming more and more attracted to the young man every day. 'I think I might even be falling in love with him. Ha! Severus Snape in love! Who would believe it?'

They stayed in that position, Severus summoned a book after half and hour, until six o'clock when he gently awoke Harry. The boy blushed Gryffindor red when he realised where he was but didn't comment or tense up. He got up and went into the kitchen. Severus followed him and they started preparing the meal.

Severus watched how Harry expertly cut the meat and how he instinctively seemed to know when something was ready or if it needed more of something.

"How can you be such a good cook and be so terrible at Potions?" He asked with a small smile.

"The instructions are confusing. It doesn't describe how it should look and smell at every stage so I never know if I've gone wrong until I've finished. Of course, the Slytherin's flying ingredients don't help much. I don't bother to try it doesn't matter if I do well in Potions or not I'd never get praise from you because it would be suspicious. " He remarked offhandedly. "I have however been able to produce many perfect potions when I was alone." He added with a sad smirk. Severus realised he meant brewing potions after he came back from the Dursley's to heal his injuries. He had seen that in one of Harry's memories.

Severus shut his eyes in shame. It was true that he never praised anyone not in his own House but Harry understood why he couldn't. "You seem to know instinctively what to add to your cooking. I do the same with potions. Maybe if you understood the theory more your brewing would improve. Would you be willing to try?"

Harry nodded, already going over the possibilities in his mind. It had taken him quite a few tries to make some of the potions he had needed but he hadn't wanted to take them from the Hospital Wing or worse Snape's private store.

They finished the meal together in companiable silence, working together effortlessly. Just as Severus set the table Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin came through the floo.

Harry was in the kitchen so Remus went in to greet his cub.

"Hello, Harry. How are you feeling?"

Harry jumped at the familiar voice and only his seeker-honed reflexes saved the fudge cake from becoming a stain on the floor. "Remus! I thought I could smell you and the headmaster."

"I see you are quickly becoming used to being a vampire." He commented.

"I don't feel that much different. I mean I don't really feel…dead." He quibbled.

Remus knew that Harry was trying to hide the actual fear he had felt from when Remus had snuck up on him. The werewolf had smelt it. He sighed imperceptibly. 'My poor cub. Lily would have thrown a fit to see you in that state then killed Petunia herself. She really was a lioness when it came to those she loved.'

Harry took the desert into the dining room and they all sat down to eat.

"So, Harry. How is your Occlumency training going?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Fine. I understand the theory now so it's a lot easier." 'Omnipotent git.'

Dumbledore merely twinkled at him.

"What is going to happen when school starts?" Harry asked and everyone understood the question referred to his 'condition'.

They all looked at the headmaster, "I see no reason why Harry should not be allowed to join his classmates in his seventh year, although I believe it might be best if he continued to spend his nights here should anything happen."

"And his Vampirism? Should the students be told? He isn't really a danger to them after all." Remus asked curiously.

"Do you want everyone to know, Harry?" Severus asked him.

He shook his head, "They would be scared of me. I don't want more rumours about me going around. Not to mention this could be what I need to defeat Voldemort once and for all."

They three men nodded solemnly. With that discussion out of the way the fudge cake was dished out. Severus tried to ignore the enticing sounds Harry made as he ate the chocolate cake. Luckily they were very quiet and it was only because he was a vampire and sat next to him that he could hear them.

When they had finished eating they went into the living room. Whereupon Dumbledore asked Harry a question about the Dursleys.

Harry looked away and didn't answer. So Dumbledore dropped the subject for now.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Remus said as he handed Harry his present. A necklace with a dog-shaped pedant on it along with a stag, a lily and a wolf. Harry thanked him with tears in his eyes.

Dumbledore got him a book on wizarding tradition, "To help explain all those little things that look odd."

The Severus stood up and went into his bedroom. He emerged a minute later with a snake. It was small, only about sixty centimetres and a dark in colour.

"It's a black mamba snake, very poisonous. I'm sorry he isn't wrapped but it refused to go into the box," He said with a smirk, "I had to bring it back around my arm with an invisibility charm. You should be able to talk to it."

Hello.

The snake pricked up its head, You speak?

Yes, I speak. What is your name? Harry hissed back.

I have no name. What is yours?

My name is Harry. Would it be alright if I called you Sam?

The snake seemed to think it over, Yes, that would be acceptable.

Would you like to stay here with me? You would have as much food as you wanted and a warm place to sleep. Harry asked it.

Very well. The snake agreed.

Good. I must ask that you don't bite anyone though. This is a school for little ones.

Who are these people with you? Do they speak too? Sam enquired.

The one holding you is Severus, my Sire. The man on the chair on the right is Dumbledore and the other is Remus. Harry described them. No, they do not speak. There is only one other speaker that I know of and he is evil.

Severus handed the snake to Harry and he wound his way around his arm before going to sleep. Harry smiled at him and said, "Thank you so much, Severus."

"He can look out for you and you can talk to him without anyone knowing what you are saying. Besides I rather like the idea of the Gryffindor Golden Boy having a snake familiar." He said smirking.

"I was almost Sorted into Slytherin you know." Harry pointed out.

Remus and Albus left soon after and Harry and Severus sat on the couch reading. Severus heard Harry's breathing even out and knew that he had fallen asleep. He picked up the young saviour and carried him to his bed. As he put him down Harry shifted and said, "This was the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you, Severus."

"You welcome, Harry." He whispered back before going to his own bed.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. Here's the poll so far:

Good Draco -7

Bad Draco - 0

Good Hermione -4

Bad Hermione - 3

Good Ron - 3

Bad Ron - 4

You have another chapter to make your vote

* * *

Chapter 10

Exactly one week after Harry turned seventeen the dreams started. Night after night he was visited by a dark man. A lover. Severus Snape.

You have had the dream again. Sam stated as Harry woke up sticky.

Yes. It was Severus again. It is always him. Harry blushed. He was finding it harder to keep his growing attraction for his Sire a secret. He knew why he was having the dreams. He had read it in the book; it was his body telling him that he was ready to mate. It was also telling him whom he should mate with. Not only was Severus the only vampire he knew but also his Sire and Sire and Childe often mated or even bonded.

Harry threw back the covers with a sigh and climbed out of the bed, remembering to cast a cleaning charm and pick up a clean set of clothes before leaving his room to go to the bathroom. After his shower Harry walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. He and his Sire had fallen into a routine; the first person in the kitchen made breakfast and the other washed up although that was only casting the spell. After that they would spend the morning practicing Occlumency and Legitimacy, he had become very proficient in both, before Harry fed from Severus. Then Severus would tutor him in Potions. Harry had already finished all of his summer homework but continued to study from his Sire's extensive library. Their nights were usually spent reading or talking. 'Where is Severus?' Harry wondered when he had set the table.

He padded over to the man's bedroom and knocked on the door gently. There was no answer. At that point the door to Severus's lab opened and the Potions Master stepped into his chambers.

"Good morning, Harry." He said amicably.

"Morning." Harry replied. 'What was he doing in his lab at this time? I didn't know he was currently working on any potions.'

A loud pop broke the silence of the kitchen as a house-elf entered the vampire's abode. The elf, it looked male, gave Severus a goblet before bowing and disappearing with another pop.

Harry saw contents, it was blood. 'Of course, what else did he eat? He told me that he drank pig's blood.'

The vampire downed the contents and set the goblet on the kitchen table.

They ate breakfast in companionable silence and after Severus cast the spell to clear up Harry went into the living room.

Severus followed him but when he did not take out his wand Harry frowned in confusion. "I thought we might do something different today. It is past time you got a new wardrobe, Harry. Would you care to go shopping?" He explained.

Harry looked down at the old cast-off's he was wearing and nodded eagerly. He might have put on a little weight during his stay in the dungeons but they were still elephantine on him.

"I'll shrink some of my clothes for you to wear today." Severus decided and swept into his room only to return a minute later with a pair of black pants and a green shirt already shrunken down to size. Harry went into his bedroom to change.

When he came out Severus's breath caught in his throat. Harry looked amazing! The clothes fit perfectly, clinging in all the right places. Snape remembered to breathe again and did so shakily. Technically vampires didn't need to breath but Severus found it easier to fool the student population if he approximated signs of life.

Harry, using his newly discovered vampiric senses, heard the breath and blushed faintly and tried to ignore the warmth spreading through his body.

"I think a disguise is necessary while we are out. If anyone was to discover us together the ramifications could be…unfortunate." He said as he looked over the boy. He strode over to his lab and emerged a second later with a bright blue potion. "Drink that. It will change your appearance for twelve hours."

Harry downed the potion without a second thought and by the time he had handed the vial back a different boy was standing in his clothes. This boy had light brown hair down to his chin, blue-grey eyes. The new hairstyle covered his scar completely and Harry no longer wore glasses as his eyes had been perfected when he was turned. In fact they were better than perfect. All together no one would recognise The Boy Who Lived in his current state.

Severus nodded looking at him appraisingly. "For today I think I will call you…" He trailed off.

"How about Evan?" Harry suggested.

Snape nodded in agreement. Then he swept over to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames, calling "Diagon Alley."

Harry quickly followed managing to say the address clearly this time.

He landed with a bump on the floor of the Leaky Cauldron with Snape stood over him. He scrambled to his feet quickly. It felt funny to not have people swarming all over him and he smiled at Severus who understood completely. Harry hated all the popularity of being 'The Boy Who Lived'.

The couple walked out of the dingy pub and into the small back yard. Snape tapped the wall with his wand and it opened revealing Diagon Alley bustling with life as usual.

First stop was Gringotts. Severus swept up to the front desk with Harry trailing behind him. Harry spoke up to the dispassionate goblin at the desk, "Hello, I'd like to access my vault." He had been sent his key the day after his birthday along with a request to see him at the earliest opportunity as he was now of age and had access to all his vaults.

"Do you have your key with you?" The goblin asked impatiently.

"Of course." Harry replied and placed it on the table in front of him. The goblin took one look at it and said, "That key belongs to Harry Potter. Can you prove that you are indeed Mr Potter?"

Harry just lifted his fringe up to reveal the famous lightening bolt scar and the goblin nodded. "We have been waiting for you, Mr Potter. The Potter Family financial manager is ready to talk to you about your current finances if that is convenient?"

Harry nodded. His family had a financial manager? He and Severus were let to a rather large office off the marble entrance area.

"Mr Potter, it is an honour. I am Salik. And you are?" He addressed Snape with this remark.

"Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts." Was the stiff reply.

"You are amenable to his being present?" He asked Harry who quickly nodded in response.

"Very well. I will begin." Salik stated, "Mr Potter, as you are now of age all you vaults are now accessible to you."

"You keep saying 'vaults'. I thought I only had one?" Harry asked in confusion.

"That vault was designed for you use while you were in schooling. You are the Potter heir and you are also the Black heir as well as the Heir of Gryffindor. Upon the death of Mr Sirius Black you became the heir as was designated in his will. Altogether those vaults add up to well over one hundred million gallons." Here Salik paused as Harry gaped inelegantly. Harry had no idea he was that rich. He wasn't going to need to work anytime in the next few centuries. "There are also numerous vaults left to you in wills for various people."

Harry frowned. People he didn't even know had left him money? Why?

Severus sensed his Childe's confusion and sought to clear it, "I believe that they left money to The Boy Who Lived, Harry."

Harry shook his head disbelievingly. People had left him money just because he was famous? It was unbelievable!

"It there any way I can give it back?" He asked desperately. Upon Salik's negative response he decided, "Right then. I want to set up a charity with all those funds then. For everyone who has been affected by the war. Would that be alright?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Severus smiled faintly. That was a truly noble idea; a truly Gryffindor idea. It had always been rumoured that the Potter's were descendents of Gryffindor but it had never been proven, as the Potter's were very closed mouthed about it. He knew that Harry didn't need the money; he was probably richer than the Malfoy's and this way he was also helping people in the process.

"That would be acceptable. If you would just sign these forms that will be arranged. I can oversee it for you if you wish but at any time you can appoint someone else." He said as he handed Harry some forms to fill in, "Would you care to visit any of your vaults?"

"I would like to make a withdrawal for now and I will return at a later date to go through the vaults personally." Harry decided, "But I do want to give Grimmauld Place to Remus Lupin and don't tell me that you can't because he is a werewolf."

Harry filled in another form to transfer the deeds and then they left the office and crossed the marble hall with Salik to the waiting carts. They rode the cart at breakneck speed down to Harry's vault where the young vampire absently filled his money pouch with all the coins in it; he had been given a bottomless pouch, before leaving the bank without saying a word to Severus. They walked in silence around Diagon Alley for a minute or so. Severus understood that Harry needed time to think. It was not everyday that you discovered that you were the descendent of a Hogwarts founder or one of the richest people in the Wizarding World.

They slipped into the crowd and made there way towards Madam Malkin's. The bell jingled.

"Oh hello, Professor Snape. What can I do for you?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Evan here needs some new robes." He answered he curtly pointing his head in Harry's direction.

"Ah. Hello dear. Come over here and let me measure you." She called.

Harry went over to the short and kind but unceasingly mothering woman and stood still for her tape measure. While the spelled object buzzed around Harry measuring his legs, arms and torso the witch was pulling out different styles of robe in different colours.

After half an hour, Harry and Severus finally left with numerous robes of green, blue, black, grey, dulling robes and new dress robes all shrunken down in Severus's pockets. Harry had tried to purchase only a couple of new robes but Severus had insisted and finally managed to convince Harry that he could have and actually needed all the robes for all the coming years and to allow him to purchase them for him. "Call it a present for not destroying anything in my rooms." He said in a voice laced with amusement. His Childe deserved to be spoilt a little.

"Let's go and get your school things next. Then we can go into Muggle London for a bit, ok?" Severus asked.

"Sure." Harry agreed and they headed for Flourish and Blotts bookstore.

As they scanned the bookshelves Harry spotted 'Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires' by Eldred Worple. "Any good?" He asked quietly.

Severus noted the book and snorted, "That load of tripe. I wouldn't use it for anything other than a fire. The man might have spent some time with vampires but he did not learnt much about us. We sometimes have to put up with people like him so we always put on a show. I believe that he actually spent his time with the clan of my Sire."

Harry nodded absently wondering who Severus's Sire was; he had never mentioned him before. He finally picked out all of his schoolbooks and some extra ones on various subjects including Potions and Defence as well as wandless magic. He had begun training in it once he had perfected wordless spells a few days ago. Severus was actually turning out to be a good teacher. If Harry didn't understand it or did something wrong then he went through it again and again until he finally got it right. But Harry had been letting his true intelligence have free reign so had been able to do almost all the spells on the first or second try. He was now way past NEWT level and would find the exam at the end of the year easy.

After Harry had bought all his books they went to the stationary store and Harry stocked up on quills, ink and parchment. Then they went to the Apothecary so Harry could buy all his ingredients for school. He also got some very rare items and bought double the amount needed for school so that he could experiment. Potions had become very interesting since he understood them. Severus was surprised when Harry passed the quidditch store without even glancing in, "Harry, do you not want to look in there?"

Harry shook his head slightly, "I love flying but quidditch is something that I am expected to do."

Severus's eyebrow rose at that. 'Harry didn't like quidditch?' But he did not comment.

Once they had got everything Harry needed from Diagon Alley they went out into Muggle London. Severus led Harry to a shopping centre and into the first male clothing shop they saw.

They were greeted by a male shop assistant and he helped them to work out Harry's size and picked out a few items for him to try.

He ended up with five pairs of jeans, t-shirts in various colours, many shirts, jackets, pants and trainers. His favourite t-shirt was green and had snake patterns on. Severus insisted on buying all the clothes and they went back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Harry ordered a sandwich and Severus ordered soup. They ate, chatting casually. Harry noticed that there were a few people looking at them oddly and whispered to Severus.

"I know they are I am having a civil conversation with someone. I do have a reputation as a heartless, sarcastic bastard you know." He answered amused.

Harry ate all of his sandwich but Severus knew that he would need to feed from him soon so once they were finished they flooed back to Hogwarts.

Harry read for a little while until Severus told him to feed. Harry still didn't come to him when he was hungry. Severus always had to tell him to feed but he knew that it was because of the arousal it caused. As always they both became aroused during the feeding but this time when Harry was finished he didn't automatically get off Severus's lap. He gently nuzzled his neck instead. Severus was shocked but moved his arms around Harry cautiously. Harry was beginning to heal.

Harry felt his Sire's arms close around him and he kissed the pale skin under his lips. Severus moved one arm to lift Harry's head and looked at him searchingly. Harry just smiled faintly and Severus kissed him gently. After a minute Harry began to respond.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. Votings over now folks.Final talleys came in at...

Good Draco - 42 Bad Draco - 3 Good Hermione - 20 Bad Hermione - 24 Good Ron - 22 Bad Ron - 23

(…) telepathic speaking

Chapter 11

Severus and Harry broke apart quickly as Severus's arm began to burn as did Harry's scar.

"I have to go, Harry. He won't wait. I'm sorry." Severus apologised summoning his Death Eater robes before hurrying out the door leaving Harry with a headache and still reeling from the kiss. His first kiss.

Harry felt a tug at the back of his mind and followed it to its source; Voldemort. Occluding his mind Harry hid inside the dark wizard's own mind to watch the proceedings with anxiety. As he slumped on the couch Harry's snake familiar, Sam slithered out of his room and curled up in his owner's lap to guard him.

He was in a large dark, dank room a throne occupied by one dark lord was against the wall. At present only Pettigrew was there along with Voldemort cowering in the corner trying to keep out of sight of his master. Harry felt Voldemort's impatience at having to wait and quickly scanned the other's mind for vital information whilst continuously keeping himself shielded. Ah! So Voldemort was thinking about trying to get the werewolves on his side. Harry made a mental note to tell Remus, the man was a prominent member of a nearby pack that was quite influential. He would be able to convince them to resist he hoped. He saw the Death Eaters appear in front of their lord and arrange themselves into a circle after bowing respectfully. Harry could tell who they were because of his current position but he didn't need Voldemort to identify Severus. He knew his Sire by the bond as well as easily identifying the graceful stance that was stereotypical of the older vampire.

"Lucius, when is your son going to join us?" Voldemort hissed.

The blond answered without raising his head, "Draco is ready to join you now, my lord. Perhaps his seventeenth birthday would be an acceptable date?"

"Very well, Lucius. His seventeenth birthday." Voldemort hissed back in agreement. "Severus, do you have any news from that old fool?"

Harry looked as Severus shook his head, "No my lord. Dumbledore has not called me in for a meeting for two weeks now and I have heard nothing from the other staff members."

"I want to know if you hear anything about the Potter brat. He is growing in power enormously and I would like to harness that power."

'There is no way I will give you Harry. Harry is mine.' Severus thought behind his barrier. Out loud, however, he nodded his head and said, "Of course, my Lord."

Harry cringed as Voldemort cast Crutacius on Severus once before he was allowed to leave. Severus rarely stayed for the whole meeting, as it was more likely that his absence would be detected in Hogwarts. He could feel everything and admired the man's strength that he didn't once cry out, even Malfoy screamed. Harry had thought about it a lot and had decided that it was because Harry had a bond with Voldemort and Voldemort had a bond with all of his Death Eater's that he felt everything that happened during the meetings. Even when they were not linked he could still feel Voldemort's emotions if they were particularly strong. Harry remained encased within Voldemort's mind after Severus had left to listen to the rest of the reports and see what the monster's current plans were.

When Severus returned to his rooms in the dungeons he found Harry lying on the floor convulsing as though under Crutacius and screaming. Sam was hissing soothingly at the boy but quickly got out of the way as the Potions Master flew over to the prone figure. He gently shook him, calling Harry's name frantically.

Harry stopped convulsing and his eyes fluttered open, "Severus?" he croaked.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked him as he handed his Childe an anti-Crutacius potion and downed another himself, "You have been able to shield your mind for over a week now. Where you dragged in or did you go in willingly?" He asked suspiciously.

Harry hung his throbbing head, "Willingly," He admitted quietly. "I had to know you were safe."

Sam hissed at him while Severus stared at him in amazement, You were in pain. Are you well now? Severus's expression is rather amusing though. Is he really so ignorant of your feelings? I can smell your attraction to each other and you said that vampires' have a greater sense of smell than mortals. You two give off enough pheromones to populate an entire colony.

Harry had to smother a laugh but could not hide his blush, Sam! Yes, we can smell when someone is attracted to another but that is just lust and our bond is one cause of that. We have no way of knowing just how deep a person's feelings go.

Well I'd be willing to bet that his feelings were pretty deep after all those looks he gives you when you are not looking or asleep. Sam teased the young man.

Harry blushed Gryffindor red and if possible managed to go even redder when he caught sight of Severus's eyebrow raised questioningly. "Nothing." He muttered hastily not wishing to explain what Sam had said to him. He hurried to change the subject, "Draco is your godson right?"

Severus rolled his eyes at the pathetic attempt to change the subject but nodded.

"Does he want to become a Death Eater? I would imagine that you had attempted to subtly persuade him that licking Voldemort's boots wasn't the right way to get power and I can't imagine Malfoy wanting to assume that particular position."

Severus chuckled at that. A warm rich sound that Harry loved hearing. "No I do not believe that he wants to join the Dark Lord. He has seen the state his father often comes home in and is quite disgusted with his actions."

"It would be harder for Voldemort to get to him if he was here in Hogwarts and you could always say that you were training him in the Dark Arts as his father is an incompetent fool and that Draco was having second thoughts about joining him and you were trying to convince him. It would strengthen your position and weaken Malfoy's." Harry mussed.

'That is a truly Slytherin idea. Why did I never see this side of him before? Maybe Harry and Draco could be friends?' "But you and Draco do not exactly get along well. I do not want my rooms to be a battle ground." Severus answered.

"I could not seem to like Malfoy in school. I am the Gryffindor Golden Boy and he is the Prince of Slytherin. It would destroy everything the Houses hold dear. However, I do actually respect Draco and find many of his comments funny even when they are aimed at me." Harry elaborated. "I promise to be on my best behaviour and be courteous to him as he has a greater right to be here than me. Do you wish for me to move out of my room?" He asked innocently once again causing Severus to fight to maintain his reaction.

'Why would he think he would have to move out of his room? And why does he think that Draco has a greater right to be here? Does he really still have so little sense of self worth?' "You will not have to move out of anywhere, Harry. Draco is the guest and he will sleep in here on the couch as he has before. Your room is your own and was not there before you moved in here. It was created by the headmaster for you. This is your home for as long as you wish it to be, remember? You are my Childe and while I have known Draco for longer my first priority will always be to you." Severus tried to comfort the tense fledgling.

Harry felt warmth flow through him and he cautiously embraced his Sire who wrapped his arms around the younger man. "Shall I owl Draco and invite him over then?" He asked quietly as he held Harry.

Harry nodded and shifted so that he was sat in his Sire's lap. Severus suddenly remembered what they had been doing before Voldemort had rudely interrupted them and ran his hands down Harry's back. The younger of the pair sighed contentedly and snuggled closer into the warmth of the older man.

A few minutes later Severus heard Harry's breathing even out and knew that he was asleep so he carefully picked him up and carried him back to his room to put him in bed. As he lay his Childe down and pulled up the covers Sam crawled up the bed and settled on Harry's stomach. Severus simply watched Harry sleep for a moment. He looked so innocent. Even after everything that had happened to him he truly was innocent. He did not deserve him but if Harry wanted him then he would certainly not turn him away. Sam hissed at him and Severus thought that he could hear a teasing tone although he could not understand the actual words. He quickly left, studiously ignoring the snake laughter behind him.

The vampire strode over to his desk and sat down on the plush chair. Grabbing a sheet of parchment and a quill he began to write a letter to Draco.

**Draco,**

**It has come to my attention that your free time is running short. Perhaps you would like to come and visit me until the start of the school year. There are some things we must discuss.**

**Yours, **

**Severus**

He rolled up the parchment, sealed it with his wax seal and cast a spell on it so that only Draco would be able to read it. If anyone else attempted to read its contents then it would ignite and its contents would be lost forever. Besides the letter was not incriminating in any way and only Draco would understand it. He gave it to his own owl that had turned up a minute ago; he always seemed to know when he was needed. Severus's owl was a jet-black barn owl with a disposition remarkably to his owner's. "Take this to Draco please, Sage."

Sage hooted an affirmative and flew out the open window into the dark night.

The night's events finally caught up to him and Severus went to bed.

He was awoken early the next morning by an incessant tapping at his bedroom window. Normally there wouldn't be windows in a dungeon but it was rather inconvenient for post if he did not so he had spelled some in alike to the ones in the Ministry Of Magic; they showed the weather outside. He let Sage in and opened the letter impatiently.

**Uncle Sev,**

**I would love to spend the rest of the summer with you. I have obtained permission from my mother and will floo over at one. **

**Draco**

Severus cast tempus and saw that it was eight in the morning. He burnt the parchment and then went into the bathroom for his morning absolutions. When he was finished he walked into the living room and saw Harry curled up on the couch reading a potions manual. "Trying a new cure for insomnia?" He questioned.

Harry jumped at the sudden noise and glared slightly at the smirking vampire. "No I was just reading. Potions is actually very interesting once you understand it." He said as he put the book down.

Severus smiled at that. Harry had greatly improved his potion brewing skills and was showing a remarkable aptitude for the subject. "I wrote to Draco last night. He replied this morning. He will arrive at one. Are you sure you are alright with the arrangement?" He checked.

Harry nodded. He was sure. "Are you hungry? I haven't made breakfast yet but I could make something now."

"No it's alright. I'll call the kitchens. Most of the professors' do it all the time during the summer as they do not like to cook and I did it quite often too." Severus commented. He took out his wand and called for a house elf. A second later an elf appeared. The elf looked at Severus and then Harry and squealed, "Harry Potter!"

"Dobby! It's good to see you again," Harry replied as the tearful elf wrapped himself around his legs.

"Dobby heard about what happened to Harry Potter at his relatives. Dobby is so sorry that he did not do anything when he came to Harry Potter's house before his second year. Dobby punished himself severely for it Harry Potter." The elf sobbed aghast.

Harry looked over to Severus for help but saw that the man was smirking, trying not to laugh and would not help him. "Erm…Dobby? It's all right. You couldn't have done anything and I'm fine. Professor Snape saved me." He said as he tried to unwind the exuberant elf from his knees.

"Dobby would it be possible for us to get some breakfast please?" Severus asked once he knew that he wouldn't burst into laughter. He was always polite to house elves but that didn't mean that he acted like a human in front of them. They had an annoying tendency to gossip and something like his laughter would quickly get around the school.

"Of course Professor Snape sir. Dobby will be right back." And he disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear a minute later laden down with a tray containing enough food to feed a small army.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said and the elf bowed before popping back out.

"I take it that you are somewhat acquainted with that elf." Severus said sarcastically.

"Yes that's Dobby. He was the one that caused me to get a threat of expulsion for illegal magic during the summer and he was the one who charmed the bludger to hit me during the quidditch match when that bumbling idiot Lockhart removed all the bones in my arm." Harry snarled at the memory of the man.

"Yes, he was the most incompetent fool we have had teaching Defence yet." Severus agreed.

Still smiling they sat down to breakfast.

"What do you wish to do for the rest of the morning, Harry?" Severus inquired as they finished and the tray vanished back to the kitchen.

"Could we try brewing Wolfsbane please? I want to know how to brew it so that I could help you sometimes." Harry requested.

Severus saw no problem with it so he agreed although the potion took a long time to prepare it would be finished by one and then all it needed was to be left for a day before it was complete. He watched as Harry chopped the daisy root confidently. It was unusually pleasant to have someone with him while he brewed, most people didn't appreciate potions or simply lacked the skill and that infuriated him. He enjoyed Harry's constant, often silent company.

The alarm Severus had set went off at one and the two vampires left the simmering cauldron to go into the living room and awaited Draco Malfoy's arrival.

They did not have to wait long. After a minute the fire spluttered and flared up. Draco stepped out gracefully and brushed the soot off his robes. The look on his face as he caught sight of Harry was so comical that Severus couldn't help laughing out loud.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" Draco spat.

Harry flinched imperceptibly and took a step back from the irate young Slytherin. This caused Draco to frown in confusion, 'Potter has never been afraid of me before. What has happened to him?' He turned to his godfather, his eyebrow raised questioningly.

Severus stopped laughing to answer his godson, "Harry is my new Childe, Draco. He lives here now. I would hope that you could be civil if not friends."

Draco scowled but nodded sullenly. Harry simply blinked; he had already said that he would be civil.

Ten minutes later Harry felt extremely uncomfortable. Severus and Draco were having a conversation about Draco's mother. Harry decided to go and read in his room for a bit so he picked up the book he had left on the table that morning and went to his bedroom. When the door closed Draco suddenly burst out, "Uncle Sev, what is going on here? He's your Childe? How did that happen?"

Severus sighed, at least Draco had waited until Harry had left before he blurted out his questions, "I was 'asked' by the headmaster to go and check up on him as no one had heard from him since the start of the holidays. I discovered that his conditions were not quite what we had always thought and was forced to turn him." Severus told him without giving too much away. Harry wouldn't want anyone to know the true state he had been in.

Draco listened to his godfather's story and understood from the gaps that Harry had been abused. Apparently badly enough that he had to be turned. Draco frowned. Everything he had ever thought about Potter was wrong. He would try and get to know the true Harry Potter. From what Severus described he would like him very much. Maybe he would get the friend he had wanted at the start of first year.

In his room Harry sat staring at the potions text but he wasn't reading it. He was listening to the conversation in the living room. He held his breath, even though he didn't actually need to breathe, when he heard Draco blurt out his questions. 'Oh Merlin!' Severus's answer made him relax though. His Sire didn't tell Draco anything personal, he kept his promise. He tuned them out after that and went back to his reading.

Hours later there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Harry called.

"Can I come in?" It was Severus.

"Sure." Harry replied.

Severus opened the door and walked in, sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed. He noticed that Sam was riding on Harry's shoulders and Hedwig was absent. 'Probably out flying.' He thought. "Harry, you know you don't have to spend all your time in your room. I'd like to train you and Draco together at least. You have recovered completely now so I would like to move onto self-defence. I am sure that you heard his outburst. He understands that he cannot question you about it but you should know abuse is quite common in Slytherin. Draco would not be disgusted although you do not have to tell him anything." Severus pointed out.

"Thank you, Severus. I thought that you and Draco might enjoy spending some time together today I know that I don't have to stay in here. Besides I have Sam to talk to." He said indicating the snake with his head.

At that Sam hissed something and Harry blushed. 'He's adorable when he blushes.' Severus thought fondly. Not for the first time he envied the Gryffindor his ability to converse with snakes.

"I called down for dinner. Are you hungry?" Severus asked.

Once again Harry blushed slightly, "I'm not really hungry for food…" He trailed off.

The other man understood and moved closer to him, bearing his neck. Harry latched on eagerly and drank his fill. He didn't move away immediately and Severus felt his Childe's arousal against his thigh. He moved his leg experimentally and smirked when he got a moan in response. Harry pulled his head up and kissed him heatedly. Severus kept moving his leg as they kissed and soon Harry was moaning into his mouth as he came. Then his eyes became shuttered and he went stiff although he was shaking slightly. Severus just held him close and whispered comfortingly, "It's alright. I've got you. You're safe."

Harry relaxed at that and began to sob quietly. Severus felt his robe grow wet and realised that the boy was crying. He pulled Harry up to look at him and asked him why he was crying.

"I'm a freak." Harry mumbled in response. "After I…I…came all I could hear was my uncle. That is not normal."

"You were abused for a very long time, Harry. It is remarkable that we have gotten this far in a relationship in such a short time. Perhaps it is to soon. It is normal for flashbacks to occur when the victim engages in certain acts you are not a freak by any stretch of the imagination I assure you," Severus declared and pulled Harry in for another hug, 'I'm falling in love with you Harry and I don't want to stop. I hope that one day you are ready for more but if that is never I will completely understand and be content with this.' He sent a message mentally along the bond. "Now go clean up before dinner." He finished.

Harry just looked at him for a minute, "I think I could love you too." He whispered before rushing to the relative safety of the bathroom.

Severus smiled briefly before leaving the room and going to join Draco in the dining room. When he entered Draco took one look at him and smirked wickedly. He knew more than most mortals about vampires and knew about the Sire/Childe bonds. Harry came in a couple of minutes later and greeted Draco courteously.

"Hello, Malfoy. I apologise for my actions towards you for the past six years. Our relative positions in school made any friendship quite impossible and as for not taking your hand before the Sorting; you insulted Ron. He was my first friend and I am a loyal Gryffindor am I not?" He finished with a smirk at Draco's shocked look. He held his own hand out to the blond.

Draco considered it for a second before taking it, "I apologise for my actions as well. It did not occur to me that you might react that way to the insult. But we have had some fun over the years haven't we?" The blond said teasingly.

Harry chuckled. Indeed they had, the insults and hexing had been quite therapeutic for Harry over the years and he had come to rely on them. "I trust that we might still manage to insult each other occasionally."

"Of course, Potter." Draco agreed.

"Shall we eat or let all this food go cold." Severus said immensely amused by the proceedings.

Over the next week Harry and Draco became fast friends. Surprising Harry and Draco both. It seemed that the two boys were very similar and shared many of the same tastes and opinions. With Draco's help he became more outspoken and had also embraced his Slytherin side more closely than before. As a vampire Harry could communicate with people telepathically. He had only 'spoken' to Severus before now but he asked if he could talk to Draco like that. It would be the only way they could talk once school started.

"Everybody turned on me in second year after you set that snake after me and I spoke to it. I didn't even realise I wasn't speaking English until Ron told me afterwards in Gryffindor Common Room. They all thought that I was the Heir of Slytherin but I wasn't." Harry opened up to Draco. "Oh by the way is that tapestry of the snake still on the wall in your Common Room?" He asked with a smirk.

Draco spluttered, "What? How do you know about that?"

"Remember when Crabbe and Goyle were acting a little strange in second year and then they left to go to the hospital wing? That was Ron and I." Harry answered with a smirk.

Draco's mouth hung open in astonishment. Two Gryffindor's had invaded Slytherin and no one had noticed. What was going on? Once he had managed to regain his motor controls he remembered a rumour that went around the school at the end of their second year. "Harry, there was a rumour about you killing a basilisk. Any truth to it?"

Harry looked at him innocently and replied airily, "What you mean the sixty foot poisonous snake that can kill with a single glance? No I don't know anything about it."

Draco looked at him in wonder, "What happened to it?"

"I stabbed it with Godric Gryffindor's sword. The corpse is still down there." He replied flippantly.

"Have you any idea of how much that corpse is worth?" Draco questioned.

Harry considered that. He knew that basilisks were very valuable potions ingredients because of their rarity but he had no need of the money. Maybe he could give it to Severus? 'No, he would never accept. What about as payment? I could half it with him on the condition that he used it to help and for research, he'd do that anyway." Harry thought.

"Would you and Severus like to see the Chamber?" Harry asked including the man reading at the other side of the room in his question.

Severus looked up at the mention of his name. He had of course heard the entire conversation. "To see the secret place of my House founder? Why on earth would we wish to see that?" He asked sarcastically.

"Follow me then." Harry replied happily.

Hello, sir. I am taking Severus and Draco to your Chamber if that is acceptable? Harry asked the portrait of the founder.

That is fine, little one. I am glad that you are showing it to Severus. He will respect it for what it is and not use it as my 'heir' did. The way he spat 'heir' made it perfectly clear what Salazar thought about Voldemort's actions.

Harry led them out of the quarters and round the labyrinth-like corridors of the dungeons until they reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is in a girls bathroom?" Draco asked disbelievingly.

Harry simply nodded and opened the door.

"Harry! You haven't been to see me in so long. I thought you had forgotten about poor me." Was Myrtle's greeting. Harry stepped forward and heard Draco try to smother his laughter.

"Hello Myrtle. I'm sorry but I've been very busy. I'll come back and visit soon." He muttered to the dead girl and then walked over to the sinks. Bending over and staring at the snake engraving he hissed Open.

The sink vanished and a dark gaping hole appeared in its place. Harry smirked at Severus and Draco's barely suppressed gasps.

Just as Harry was about to jump down Myrtle called out to him, "Don't forget Harry. If you die you're welcome to share my toilet."

Severus and Draco's laughing ringing in his ears he scowled and slid down into the hidden chamber.

He landed on his feet and quickly moved out of the way. A few seconds later he heard the sound of another in the tunnel. Draco landed in a heap on the floor at Harry's feet, "No Draco you don't need to bow at my feet you know that." Harry teased as he helped the blond mortal stand.

Severus, of course, landed on his feet and they moved down the tunnel to where it was still blocked by the avalanche of rocks. Harry held out his hand and vanished them wordlessly. The smell of decaying flesh hit them hard and Severus caught sight of the snakeskin. It was practically undamaged. He cast a preservation spell on it and they carried on the exploration of the hall. Harry led them through the stone doors to where he had battled the basilisk and destroyed a horocrux. Harry looked round as Severus rushed to inspect the corpse.

"Take what you want, Severus. I have no need for it. Use it for something worthwhile." Harry called out to the awestruck Potions master. Everything was as he remembered but he could sense something else. Something hidden. He reached out with his magic and followed the feeling to the far wall of the large hall.

Open He tried and a door materialised. He pushed it open and found himself in a huge room filled with books and manuscripts. He gasped. Severus rushed over to his Childe and when he saw the room his gasped as well, "Slytherin's private library." He breathed.

"There must be thousands of books here." Harry whispered to his Sire. He took another look around the room. There was a desk in one corner. He walked towards it with Severus following behind him.

There was a letter on the desk. It was addressed; **To whomever finds this room**.

Harry hesitantly picked it up. Suddenly the twinkle in Slytherin's eyes as he said goodbye made sense. He opened the letter and read.

I will presume that you are my heir as my family is the only one I know of that possesses the ability to speak to snakes. You must also be very powerful in order to discover this room as it is extremely well warded. Not even Rowena could get into it I believe. This is my library and study. My sanctuary when Godric became too much to handle and I had to get away or hex the man into the next millennium. My potions journals I have left on the desk. They are written in Parsletongue to prevent anyone not my heir from discovering their secrets. During my lifetime I have created many potions and have only released the recipe for a small number. My personal journals are also on the desk and written in Parsletongue this time for privacy, as I often had to write them in the company of others. You get such little free time as a teacher. I wish you luck my heir and should you feel the urge to speak to me there is a portrait of me that in my time hung on the wall in front of the Potions Master's room.

Salazar Slytherin

Harry exhaled deeply as he finished reading and handed the parchment to Severus. But he wasn't Slytherin's heir!

Severus's eyebrow rose continuously as he read. 'Slytherin created so many potions? Maybe Harry would translate them for him.' When he finished he caught sight of the worried look on Harry's face. He guessed the reason for it. "Harry, I know you are not his true heir but I am sure that Sal would be reassured that you and not Voldemort found this room. You are more like the founder than that monster."

Harry smiled softly and nodded in understanding. Salazar Slytherin had not been evil at all. History had merely painted him that way.

He picked up the potions journals and diaries and said, "Would I be able to come back to read the books, Severus?"

"Of course, Harry. Do I have your permission to remove the corpse and make use of the library as well?" Severus asked the young man. Ever since they had kissed their relationship had grown stronger and stronger. After Harry fed it was normal for them to kiss and Severus often brought Harry to orgasm with his hand but they had yet to move past that. Harry still wasn't ready for anything else.

"Of course, Severus." Harry responded in the same tone as his Sire.

That night Harry got out the first of Slytherin's journals and began to read.

Helga tells me that writing down my thoughts and feelings makes them clearer to me and can help when trying to solve a problem so here I am writing in this journal. I refuse to call it a diary; I am no simpering woman who writes down her fancies.

Godric infuriated me again today. The man is so thoughtless sometimes it is surprising that his wife puts up with him.

The year is 1006 and currently Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and I are attempting to create a school where we can teach magical children without fear of persecution from the muggles in the village. Each of us is a master in our field and as the best of friends I am confident that our school, Hogwarts as we have decided to name it, will be a magnificent school.

The journal went on to describe all the methods employed to create the grand castle that Harry called home. He was amused by Slytherin's sense of humour and the antics of the friends. They way Gryffindor was described was not the way history remembered him. He was bad tempered; inconsiderate and apt to jump to conclusions however he was incredibly powerful and loyal to his friends. He and Salazar had a precarious relationship that reminded Harry of how his relationship with Ron could be.

Harry soon finished reading all the journals and told Severus most of what was contained in them as well as started to translate the potion recipes in the journals. Some of them were amazing. Salazar had been trying to find a cure for werewolves and had been quite close but couldn't work past a particular problem. His death had prevented him continuing the research. There was also a potion that allowed a male to become pregnant and carry a child to term. Homosexuality was quite common in the Wizarding world but female couples had to find a sperm donor and male couples a surrogate mother if they wanted children. Harry and Severus spent many weeks brewing and perfecting many of the potions in the journals. Along with potions all of Harry's training continued. His ability for wandless magic surpassed even Albus Dumbledore's Severus believed. With Draco Harry had been taught the art of self-defence with weapons as well as only his fists after all it was possible that he might be attacked when he didn't have his wand and even though he was still powerful without his wand Severus wanted him to be able to defend himself without using magic should he need it. It put him at an advantage with the Death Eater's as physical combat was seen as muggle and the Death Eater's only used magic. His enhanced senses were a great asset during their sparing lessons as after two weeks of study Severus had decided to test him by blindfolding him and attacking. Harry had to rely on his hearing and magic to sense where Severus was and defend himself. Harry quickly became proficient in that as well and he and Draco sparred often during their rare spare time.

Harry still had nightmares very often. When these happened Severus would come into his room and sooth him. There was a spell on their rooms that allowed Severus to hear his screams but kept the noise from Draco who was in the living room. To avoid waking Draco who was a light sleeper Harry had suggested that they share a room while he was here after he had had a nightmare every night for week. Severus had reluctantly agreed and so they shared Severus's bed. It was inevitable it seemed that they would wake up wound around each other with Severus's arms wrapped around Harry protectively but Harry had not had a nightmare since. The first time they had woken up like that Harry had blushed and stammered for hours after. Draco had thought it was hilarious. The blond knew how both vampires felt about each other and had been told enough by Harry and guessed the rest so he understood Harry's reaction and sought to help the younger boy. Draco saw Harry as a younger brother and wanted to protect him as such. It would be difficult to go back to animosity when school started in September.

Eventually September came and so did the new school term. 'My last year at Hogwarts.' Harry thought with sadness. Draco had gone to London that morning to get the Hogwarts Express; it would be considered strange if he didn't. Harry however stayed at Hogwarts with Severus and waited impatiently for the train to arrive.

Harry was sat at the Gryffindor table alone when the students arrived and came rushing in. Ron and Hermione were near the back and when they saw him at the table they rushed over.

"Harry we looked all over for you. Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't on the train, Hermione. I stayed at Hogwarts this summer after a disagreement with the Dursleys." Harry explained.

Ron and Hermione nodded at that and sat down next to each other. They settled into a conversation and left Harry to greet his fellow Gryffindors. He saw Draco walk in like he owned the castle and had to stifle a laugh at the blonde's acting.

(Hey Draco. Good trip?) Harry asked the Slytherin telepathically.

(Harry! Yeah it was fine. Crabbe and Goyle never shut up though and Pansy was silent.) The blond said with so much sarcasm that Harry knew that it was the other way around. Only Severus and Harry knew that Draco was gay. Pansy Parkinson was in love with the blond and followed him everywhere but he couldn't care any less. Draco had even admitted to Harry that he thought that Neville Longbottom was cute and that he had a crush on him. Harry had teased him mercilessly for that but once Draco had mentioned Harry's feelings about a certain Potions Master he had quickly shut up.

Harry sent laughter to Draco and was sent a question about Ron and Hermione back. (What about Weasel and Granger? They seem pretty cosy together and accepted what you said very easily. Are you going to tell them the truth?) Draco had been curious for a while about that. He didn't really like Hermione and hated Ron but was willing to be civil if they cared about his 'brother'.

(I don't know, Draco. Not tonight anyway.) Harry replied. He was worried about their reactions. Vampires were painted in a very bad light in wizarding society and he didn't know how they would react.

Harry was ignored by two thirds of the Gryffindor Golden Trio all night and spent the whole feast talking with Neville instead. The Gryffindor boy had grown a backbone last year and stood up for what he believed.

Severus watched as Harry left the Great Hall with Neville after the rest of Gryffindor had left. They had decided that Harry would be better off in Gryffindor Tower but if anything happened then he was to come down to the dungeons straight away.

Both vampires found it hard to sleep that night in their separate beds.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. Hey guys. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update this time. I seem to be getting worse every week. Hopefully now that school's finished I'll have more time to work on my chapter. Hope you all like this latest part.

* * *

Chapter 12 

Harry shot upright screaming as he woke up shaking. It was a nightmare. His first in over a week. Harry thanked every god he could think of for silencing charms. It was pitch black due to the thick curtains surrounding his four-poster bed. Harry sat up trying to stop himself shaking. He was thankful that vampires did not need as much sleep as mortals. 'I wish Severus was here.' Harry thought forlornly.

(Harry, are you alright?) Severus called to him over their link. He had sensed his Childe's unease.

(Yes, it was just a nightmare. I didn't wake you did I?) Harry asked worriedly.

(No, I couldn't sleep. The room feels empty without you here beside me.) Severus confessed. He had been unable to sleep. It was strange how quickly he had gotten used to sharing his bed with Harry.

(I miss curling up next to you.) Harry told him. It was only their first night separated Harry wondered how he would cope with a year of it. (Will you talk to me for a while? I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep.)

(Of course. Your first class tomorrow is Potions you know. I'm sorry for how I will be acting towards you this year but it cannot be helped you understand.) Severus reminded his Childe.

(I know. Draco and I have agreed to a truce during school. No one but you, Remus and the headmaster know that we are friends and if Voldemort asks then you would say that Draco was trying to get closer to me in order to deliver me to him. After all, Ron and Hermione seem to be ignoring me so far. They haven't said more than three words to me all night. In a way I'm glad but they were my first friends and I don't want to loose them. We have been through so much together.) Harry informed the older vampire.

Severus smirked in his chambers. He was very proud of his Childe's cunning and intelligence but he was concerned about Weasley and Granger. He hoped that they did not hurt Harry or he would hurt them worse. (Do you want to talk about your nightmare?) He asked gently. Sometimes Harry would tell him and others he would just clam up.

(Just a childhood memory.) Harry said being deliberately vague.

Severus knew that he would get no more than that from Harry but wished that his Childe would one day be able to tell him. It was still too soon. He had been abused since he was a small child. A few weeks and a new life would not change that automatically.

The Sire and Childe continued to talk until dawn when they got up and began to prepare for the day.

Harry walked into the empty dungeon classroom alone just before the bell; he sat down at the front of the room as close to the Slytherin half of the room as possible. The rest of the class soon followed him as they took their seats. Hermione sat down next to Harry despite him pointedly ignoring her. She tried to engage him in conversation with no success until Professor Snape swept into the room with his usual intimidating air.

He stalked along the floor to the front of the room and surveyed his students. He noted that Harry was sat at the front and studiously ignoring Granger with amusement. He also noticed that his godson had sat as close as possible to Harry without seeming suspicious. If Draco was asked about it he could always say that he was going to sabotage the Gryffindor. Thankfully the youngest male Weasley had not achieved sufficient results to continue Potions this year so Severus did not have to deal with him as well. The class was very small. Potion NEWT classes usually were as Severus only took on the most dedicated and capable students. This year they would be brewing the most dangerous potions yet and if not careful the brewer could very easily kill themselves or others.

"Welcome to Potion NEWT class. I assure you all any mistakes in this class will result in your removal. I will not tolerate any misbehaviour or petty rivalries this year. No one in my class has ever failed their NEWT and I will not be pleased if that changes." Severus sneered, looking over to the few Gryffindors in the room. "Along with the practical part of the course there will also be set assignments which will require pair work. I will pick your partner for you," he said as Hermione nudged Harry, "Potter you will be working with Mr Malfoy, Granger – Miss Parkinson." Severus continued to pair up the students Gryffindor to Slytherin until there were none left. "Now go and sit next to your partner. That will be your seat for the remainder of the year." He informed the sulking Gryffindors.

Harry had to smother a smirk. Severus had managed to give Harry and Draco a way of being together and a way to 'develop' their friendship at school. (Thank you.) Harry sent to his Sire as he sat down next to the blond Slytherin with looks of disgust on both of their faces.

During the class Harry and Draco worked together silently yet efficiently while the rest of the class struggled with their partners. They barely spoke to each other but that was because they were communicating telepathically. It was a vampire trait telepathy but if a human and a vampire were very close, like Harry and Draco, then it was possible for them to communicate with each other although it was easier for the vampire. Harry and Draco had declared themselves blood brothers which was why they could talk mentally.

They never saw how Hermione was looking at Harry suspiciously all the way through the lesson. When it was almost finished Severus inspected the contents of their cauldrons.

"Malfoy and Potter a correct potion. I am surprised. Bottle it and leave it on my desk for Madame Pomfrey." Severus said as he hovered over Harry. It was the closest they had been since school started and Harry breathed in the sent of his Sire hungrily. He would need to feed tonight he realised. (Severus, can I stop by tonight please?) He asked.

(Of course, Harry. Come by at eight. Password is the same.) Was Severus's reply as he moved onto Hermione and Pansy's cauldron. "Granger what do you call this?" He asked the embarrassed girl. Pansy had been adding extra ingredients when the Gryffindor hadn't been looking. Without allowing the bookworm time to defend herself he vanished the contents and gave her a zero for today's lesson while giving Pansy full marks. He still had appearances to maintain. Besides he really didn't like Granger.

The bell rang as he marked the last potion and the students packed away their things and left. Hermione caught up with Harry and demanded, "What was going on with you and Malfoy?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked confused.

"You didn't even argue. You seemed to get on rather well. What the hell is going on with you? First you don't talk to Ron or me and now you are getting on with Malfoy!" She yelled.

Harry just looked at her searchingly and said, "Maybe I have grown up, Hermione. You might try it yourself." He walked off quickly towards Herbology leaving the girl behind gaping like a fish.

Harry continued to ignore her and Ron all day no matter how hard they tried to talk to him until Ron snapped after dinner.

"What is wrong with you Harry? You're are acting so weird. It's Malfoy for Merlin's sake. We hate him. He is a Slytherin! Are you under some kind of spell or something?" Ron demanded as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

Everyone in the room turned to watch them and Harry's face heated up in anger and embarrassment, "No Ron. I'm not under any spell. Nothing is black and white. Not all Slytherin's are evil and not all of them are Death Eater's. There are people from other houses with tattoos on their left arms you know. Or have you conveniently forgotten about Pettigrew?" Harry said quietly.

He watched as the red head glowed a magnificent Gryffindor red. Harry almost expected to see steam coming out of his ears at any moment. Only Hermione's hand on Ron's arm stopped him from hitting Harry. 'Calm down Ron. You only have to deal with him until graduation. You'll get a job as an Auror for sure if you're Harry Potter's best friend.' Ron thought.

Harry heard his 'best friend's' comment and went pale. He glared at the boy and swept out of the room in seconds. He was rewarded with a nervous look from Ron and Hermione as the portrait swung shut behind him. Only to open again suddenly. Harry's hand went to his wand but it was Neville.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Neville asked his dorm mate anxiously.

"I'm fine Neville. Look, you should go back inside. I won't be coming back tonight so could you please shrink my trunk and give it to me tomorrow?" Harry requested.

"Of course but where are you going?" Neville wondered.

Harry thought about telling him and quickly made his decision. "If you go and get my trunk now I'll show you."

Neville nodded and left, returning with Harry's trunk and his own shrunk in his pocket. Harry led his loyal friend down to the dungeons and saw that Neville barley flinched. 'He's grown up so much. No at all like that bumbling first year who fell off his broom.' Harry thought, proud of his friend.

"Why are we going into the dungeons, Harry?" Neville asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Harry promised. He led Neville deep in the dungeons and stopped in front of a portrait of a man with a snake. The portrait nodded and smiled at Harry. Neville jumped slightly when the man hissed.

Hello, Little One. Back so soon. Who is that with you? Salazar asked curiously.

Hello Sal. This is Neville. Is Severus in? Harry replied.

No he went down for dinner and he mentioned a meeting with Dumbledore to me so I assume that he will be a while yet. Salazar told him with amusement. You can come in though. Although I would not venture to guess what Severus will say about the Gryffindor.

Thanks Salazar. Harry hissed as the portrait swung open. He placed his hand on the door and opened it after the wards had registered his magical signature. Harry heard Neville's sharp intake of breath as they stepped into the living room.

"Where are we, Harry?" He asked nervously.

"We're in Professor Snape's rooms. I live here as well." Harry explained.

Neville frowned in confusion and shook his head as though trying to dispel something lodged in his mind. "Professor S-S-Snape?" He asked. While the young man might have grown a backbone during the last year Hogwarts's infamous Potions Master still frightened him greatly.

Harry smiled at him kindly. "There is something I need to tell you, Nev…" Harry began but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He cast out his senses to see whom it was and felt Draco on the other side of the door.

He opened the door and Draco stepped in gracefully. He faltered slightly when he saw Neville but carried on without missing a beat. "I sensed you down here Harry. What's wrong?" He asked his gaze flickering between the Gryffindors.

Neville's hand had automatically gone for his wand when he saw the Slytherin but hearing Harry's warm greeting made him relaxed slightly.

"Just Ron being an idiot, Draco. Nothing's wrong. Neville here followed me out of Gryffindor and I decided to tell him about me." Harry said cryptically.

Draco just raised his eyebrow, "You haven't told him yet? Oooh this I have to watch." He announced and went to sit down on the couch, looking at Neville in anticipation.

Harry rolled his eyes and signalled to Neville that he should sit as he did. "What do you know about my home-life, Neville?" Harry asked flippantly effectively hiding his nervousness.

"Well I've heard rumours that the muggles you live with don't like you every much amongst others and I always suspected that there was something else going on," Neville confessed, "Why?"

"Were any of those rumours about a cupboard?" Harry asked cautiously, he couldn't look at Neville. Draco's gaze went from Neville to Harry and he sent a wave of affection to his blood brother.

Harry smiled at Draco in thanks and turned his head back to Neville who was looking at him with horror written across his face, "Dear Merlin! Don't tell me they were true?" Harry nodded faintly. "That explains why you were always so thin and withdrawn at the beginning of the year. Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. If I'd have known…" He trailed off. What could he have done?

"It's alright Nev. Professor Snape saved me from them." Harry smiled ruefully. "You know the rumours going around that he is a vampire?" He asked with a smirk. Neville just nodded and then, "No!"

Harry nodded, "Yes. And so am I. It was the only way."

Neville stood up and moved closer to Harry. He put his hand on top of Harry's. It was cold. "Are you happy?" He asked gently.

Harry chuckled and nodded, "I am. I really am."

"Then I accept who you are. You'll never grow old with us but I think you'll be happy with Professor Snape."

Harry blanched, "What do you mean?"

Draco also looked at Neville curiously. The other Gryffindor just looked at Harry disbelievingly, "Come on, Harry. It is very common for a Sire to mate with his Childe. You don't exactly look apposed to the idea either." He pointed out with a smirk worthy of a Slytherin Draco noted. He liked this side of Neville Longbottom even more.

At that moment the portrait swung open once more and the door followed to reveal Severus Snape. The vampire looked around the room at the three young people. Then he turned to Harry and raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Harry flushed slightly, (I 'heard' Ron's thoughts. He was only using me to get a good job at the Ministry. Neville knows the truth about you and me.) He told the man.

Severus nodded in understanding and turned to the other two boys. Draco was smiling at him knowingly and Longbottom was looking between the two of them confused. "Draco, Mr Longbottom, I have something I must discuss with Harry privately if you don't mind." He said pointedly.

Draco shrugged and led the Gryffindor out; as he passed the younger vampire he winked and flicked his eyes to Neville. Harry smothered a laugh. Poor Neville wouldn't know what hit him. Draco had his own rooms as Head Boy and took Neville to them so that he could get to know the Gryffindor who was friends with his blood brother and intrigued him so much.

The door closed behind the adolescent wizards and Harry was drawn to his Sire like a magnet. Severus opened his arms and embraced his Childe. It seemed longer than two days since they had been this close.

"You need to feed." Severus reminded his Childe gently.

Harry eagerly latched onto Severus's neck and drank feeling his Sire's arms around him, holding him close. After a few minutes he stopped and licked the wound, healing it automatically. "I've missed you." He sighed as Severus pulled him tighter, their erections rubbing together. They moaned softly and moved over to the couch. Severus pulled Harry down to straddle his lap and kissed him. The two vampires came together with soft moans. Harry tried to pull away but Severus merely cast a cleaning charm and held him close. His mouth close enough for his breath to burn his lover's cheek as Severus murmured amusedly, "I actually do have something to tell you as well."

Harry shifted his head to look at his Sire and raised his eyebrow questioningly. 'He looks nervous.' Harry thought in alarm.

"The Dursley's trial is on Saturday." The elder vampire said with a compassionate expression.

Harry paled and almost fainted. He began to shake uncontrollably. Severus held him close and shushed comfortingly.

"D-D-Do I h-have t-to g-go?" Harry stuttered. Severus sighed mentally. Harry still stuttered when they were talking about the Dursleys.

"Do you wish to? I will not force you but it might help your healing if you were to see them sentenced rather than just being told about it." Severus pointed out.

Harry thought about it for a minute then nodded minutely. "I'll go. I think I need to." He whispered with his head buried in his Sire's neck.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an age before Harry asked, "Why did it take so long for a date to be set? When I was on trial I barely waited a week."

"I asked them to delay it for as long as possible to allow you time to heal. I wanted you to be able to attend it and look your relatives' in the eyes. Do you want to testify or use Pensieve memories?" Severus questioned gently.

Harry considered it carefully. He made up his mind, "I want to testify. I want to see their faces when the sentence is passed."

"Alright I'll owl the Ministry and tell them that you will be attending. The trial is at one o'clock on Saturday," Severus informed his Chide, "I'll stay with you, Harry. Even stand by you while you testify. They cannot deny me that. Vampiric law dictates it."

"Thank you." Harry breathed and clung to the older man like he was the only thing keeping him from falling to his death. In a way he actually was. "Could I stay the night? I can't sleep without you beside me anymore." He asked with a puppy dog look.

Severus couldn't deny his poor abused Childe anything so he agreed. Besides he couldn't sleep without Harry anymore either.

By the time Saturday came around Harry was so distressed that when Dobby popped in with breakfast he practically jumped out of his chair. Severus silently handed him a calming potion and he took it gratefully. It worked instantly and Harry felt himself relax. Severus was torn between amusement and anguish. If he could only forget why Harry was so jumpy then his Childe's reactions would be funny. Harry had spent every night in the dungeons, ignoring Ron and Hermione's attempts to get him to talk to them or find out where he was going at night. It was a source of great gossip where he went at night. People had come up with all kinds of theories. Anything from he was walking around the school and never slept to he was meeting his lover and spent the night with them. 'Well that is kind of right although we don't really do anything but sleep.' They hadn't moved past touching yet and even then it was normally when Harry had just fed. He was beginning to worry that Severus might want more soon and scared because he did too.

They worked on a potion together until twelve to pass the time then went to change into formal robes. Harry brushed his now manageable hair and checked his reflection in the mirror. He looked presentable. His hair lay down finally; all it had taken was growing it longer so that it reached his neck. Wearing green robes trimmed in silver Harry's eyes stood out amazingly without his glasses. He was surprised that hardly anyone had mentioned his lack of glasses but assumed they had thought he had taken a potion to correct his vision. After all it would not do to loose the war because Harry had lost his glasses.

Harry went to join his Sire in the living room and they flooed to the Ministry of Magic. Harry, as usual, ended up on the floor. No matter how graceful he became he always seemed to fall on his face coming out of the floor. Severus, of course, stepped out calmly without a speck of soot on him. They were met by Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore at the door and went to sign in.

Harry handed his wand to the guard and hid his annoyance when the guard spluttered and stared at him in astonishment and wonder. Severus, however, couldn't and sneered at the guard before handing him his wand.

Dumbledore went to find someone on the Wizengamot he was friendly with. As he was emotionally connected with this trial he was not allowed to be apart of the jury. The two older men walked on either side of the younger as they made their way down to Courtroom Twelve. Harry looked around; it was exactly as he remembered it. Except this time he was not on trial. He said as much to Severus and Remus and both men frowned. He, a child, should never have been questioned in a courtroom reserved for murderers and the like.

They sat in the front seats, where they could easily get up when called as witnesses and waited for the trial to begin. The Wizengamot began to fill in and many of them cast curious looks at Severus Snape sat next to Harry Potter and others at Harry. Abuse this severe was so rare in the Wizarding world that there had not been a case of it in over three hundred years. Once everyone was seated the Aurors brought in the prisoners. Both Severus and Remus felt Harry tense up as Vernon Dursley was led into the middle of the room. Dursley looked around the audience and spotted Harry. He smiled meanly and Harry began to shake. Most of the Wizengamot watched Harry's reaction to his family and saw at once that he was not faking the charges.

Madam Bones led the trial as head of the Wizengamot She called up Arabella Figg as her first witness. The squib was given Veritaserum and sat down to be questioned.

"Mrs Figg, please state your full name and place of residence." Madam Bones requested.

"Arabella Doreen Figg, Wisteria Walk." She answered in a monotone.

"What do you know about the treatment of Harry Potter by the Dursleys?" Madam Bones questioned.

"Whenever they go out Harry is left behind and I have often looked after him. It is very common for him to walk a little strangely and I sometimes see a bruise. On one of my walks round the street while I was on patrol I heard Harry shout out in pain and have seen his cousin hit him. However, whenever I asked him about it he always insisted that he and his cousin had gotten into a fight." The squib replied wringing her hands in frustration.

Madam Bones and the Wizengamot looked on sympathetically as the squib described her impression of their saviour's life with his relatives. The next witness called was Madam Pomfrey to tell the Wizengamot about Harry's state when Severus Snape brought him to her and his previous visits near the start of the year. Many of the witches were reduced to tears when Madam Pomfrey recounted the injuries Harry had. The boy in question was presently trying not to run away or tighten his grip on his Sire any more. He knew that he was going to be called up very soon and after that his uncle would have a change to defend himself. He was worried what the older man would say about him to disparage him.

Madam Bones dismissed the mediwitch and called up her next witness, Severus Snape. The vampire swept down and sat on the uncomfortable chair although the restraints did not bind him. He personally verified the quality of the Veritaserum before he administered it himself.

"Please state your name and occupation." Madam Bones requested.

"Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He replied in a monotone, a side effect of the potion.

"Please relate to the Wizengamot just what happened on the day of the sixteenth of July." She told the vampire.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to go and check up on a student, Harry Potter, as he had not been heard from since the end of the term and his friends were worried about him. I apparated to Privet Drive and knocked on the door. Harry's cousin, Dudley Dursley answered the door. Once I announced that I was a wizard he ran off covering his backside and his father came to the door. Dursley attempted to deny Harry Potter's living there so I entered the house and searched for him. I was unable to locate him in any of the rooms so I questioned Dursley again. He revealed that Harry was in the cupboard so I opened the door and stepped in. I discovered Mr Potter very close to death, if I had been any later he would have died and it was impossible to move him. I was forced to turn him and returned with him to Hogwarts. Where Madam Pomfrey cast a diagnosis spell on him and discovered the true extend of his injuries." The vampire finished with a sympathetic glance over to his Childe. They did not really discuss what happened that day. It was still a sensitive subject for both of them.

Madam Bones followed the vampire's gaze and she felt more tears flow down her cheeks. It was apparent that Sire and Childe had become very close over the past month and that Severus was concerned about the boy. Dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief she asked, "Mr Snape, did you ever return to Privet Drive to take your revenge on the Dursley's as is your right by Vampiric law?"

Snape, still under Veritaserum, smirked and replied simply, "Yes."

"What did you do to them? The Auror's found traces of several spells on Vernon Dursley and Dudley Dursley and all of them display the symptoms of Senitite Totum Poenam Dat Totia Infinitio(1)." Madam Bones asked curiously, that particular spell had not been used in centuries and had forced the Auror's guarding the Muggles to cast silencing spells to stop them from hearing their cries of pain. If he had cast that then she was frankly amazed at the amount of pain the young saviour in front of them had endured considering he would have felt the initial pain and its affects for a long time.

"I merely made sure that they knew what they had put my Childe through and that they would never forget it." Snape spat towards the cowering Muggles who were being guarded at one side of the chamber, disgust dripping from his words.

"Very well." Amelia Bones said, hiding her amusement when the Dursley's cringed and shrunk further into the wall at the vampire's ominous words. "That is all Professor Snape. Administer the antidote now, Mr Smith."

Severus went back to sit down. When Harry grasped his hand discreetly he squeezed it reassuringly.

"The Wizengamot calls Harry Potter to testify." Madam Bones announced quietly. She hated to do this to the poor boy but there was no other way. There was still a chance that the Dursley's lawyer could say that it had been Harry and his cousin fighting although the rapes were a little harder to explain.

Harry opened his mouth and took the Veritaserum, his head felt foggy and he knew that he would answer any question with perfect honesty because in this state he would not be able to think correctly.

"Please state your name." She requested.

"Harry James Potter." He replied instantly.

"Would you please describe your childhood before you went to Hogwarts to me?" Madam Bones asked gently.

The whole room was silent and tense with anticipation. "I have always had chores to do. Things like washing the pots, cooking meals, cutting the grass, and painting the fence and garage door. I have done that for as long as I can remember. Some of my earliest memories were of falling off the stool I had to stand on to reach the cooker and burning my hand. I cried but Aunt Petunia didn't hug me and kiss it better like she did when Dudley fell over. I think it was at that point I realised that she didn't love me. Up until I got my Hogwarts letter I slept in a cupboard. When it came addressed to The Cupboard Under The Stairs they moved me into Dudley's second bedroom. Things got worse as I got older but the beating were less frequent, it would be suspicious at if I kept going into school with so many bruises and broken bones after all." Harry told them his voice monotonous but his were eyes filled with unshed tears and anguish. Severus ached to stop the proceedings but knew that he had to carry on and maybe talking about it like this would help him heal.

"And after you started Hogwarts?"

"Because I was only there for six weeks or less during the summer Uncle Vernon felt he had to get the most out of me so the beating were short lived but intense. I always healed myself before I went back or in the bathroom at the Weasley's if I was there. I began brewing healing potions in my first year so that I wouldn't have to use as much magic as that often left me to exhausted to complete my chores which led to another beating. I was locked up during the summer, not allowed out unless it was to do chores or use the bathroom once a day. My trunk and schoolbooks were locked away under the stairs so I was unable to do my homework. This meant that I had to do it on the train and it was always substandard. I was fed cold soup through a cat flap and there were bars on my window. My owl, Hedwig, was also locked up although I could sometimes convince Uncle Vernon to let me open her cage and let her out. I tried to leave her at Hogwarts or the Burrow but she wouldn't. She followed me back. She was the one that got help in the end." He informed them dispassionately.

Madam Bones wiped her eyes again and asked the hardest question she had ever had to ask, "When did your uncle first rape you?"

"On my seventh birthday," Harry replied, "He said that it was a present for growing up but I didn't want it. It felt bad. I always felt unclean after but I didn't know why. It wasn't until I was almost eleven that I understood just what he was doing to me."

The entire room was in tears, crying over the lost childhood of this poor boy they had put upon a pedestal and expected to save them. Dumbledore, who was sat behind Severus and Remus, had reached down to grasp their shoulders for comfort. He had known everything but to hear it so calmly said from Harry's mouth was heartbreaking. At least he knew that Harry had been avenged and that he was with those who loved him now, the Dursley's would never harm him again.

"What happened the day Professor Snape turned up to check on you?" Was the next question.

"I had woken my uncle up with my screaming during a nightmare so after a beating I was back in my cupboard. I couldn't move due to the pain. The doorbell rang and Dudley went to answer it. I faintly heard him scream and run away. I heard another noise and knew that Uncle Vernon had come to the door. After a minute I heard someone going upstairs but it wasn't loud enough to be my uncle or cousin and didn't sound like my aunt. The person came back down quickly and I heard speaking. All of a sudden the door to my cupboard was opened and I curled up quickly hoping to avoid my uncle's wrath. The person rushed over to me and felt my neck for a pulse. Then he touched my arm. I flinched and he spoke to me. He told me that it was Professor Snape and that I was safe now. I looked up in amazement and saw him standing over me. He asked me if I trusted him. I answered yes but it was painful to speak. He promised me that it would only hurt for a second and then bent down. He bit my neck and drank from me. He gave me his wrist to drink from and I fell asleep. I woke up in the Hospital Wing with him next to me." He trailed off quietly.

"That is enough. Administer the antidote please. Thank you, Harry. I'm truly sorry." Madam Bones sobbed.

Harry felt his head clear and he blushed at all the personal things he had revealed. He looked over to his Sire and saw the man smiling at him encouragingly. Checking that it was all right Harry got up of the interrogation chair and went to sit down with his newly made 'family'. Remus was the beloved uncle, Dumbledore the grandfather and Severus his lover.

Madam Bones questioned all the Dursley's thoroughly. The Wizengamot was disgusted with Vernon Dursley's reasoning; He is a freak, worthless so I might as well get what I can out of him. Make him so scared of us that he would never use that 'magic' on us. Petunia Dursley made them angry; she had known nothing about the rapes but freely admitted that she didn't feed the boy. "He didn't deserve to eat our food. He is a good for nothing lazy freak." But Dudley Dursley made them sick to the pits of their stomachs. He had been raised that way yes but he enjoyed it. He liked hearing Harry's screams as Vernon carved words into his skin. Many of them actually threw up.

The vote was unanimous. Guilty. Vernon Dursley was sentence to life in Azkaban, Petunia was to be sterilized and never allowed to care for another child as long as she lived and Dudley was to go to Azkaban with his father for ten years. All three prisoners were still under the spell Severus had cast however and that would never be taken off for it needed to be done by the caster and Severus was not likely to do that any time soon.

As Harry, Severus, Remus and Dumbledore were leaving Madam Bones called out to Harry. He stopped and walked over to the older woman.

"Thank you, Madam Bones." He said earnestly.

"There is nothing to thank me for Harry," She assured him, "It should have been done years ago. I just wanted to tell you that Sirius Black has been exonerated posthumously. I am only sorry that it was not done before his passing through the veil."

Harry nodded in agreement sadly. "I'm glad that you have found someone to care for you. The Wizarding world is not really prejudiced against vampires you know, werewolves get it much worse." She admitted with a sigh. "I have tried time and time again to change the laws but not enough people back me."

"I'll back you. The Boy Who Lived's backing might sway a few more people to our cause." He offered.

She smiled brilliantly at him. No one would ever know to look at him that a matter of minutes ago he had seen his abusive relatives taken to Azkaban by the Aurors after testifying and telling an audience over two hundred witches and wizards about his terrible childhood. Harry Potter would be a wonderful wizard of that she had no doubt. "That would be brilliant. I will contact you in a while with some details if that's alright?"

He nodded, "Of course. Goodbye Madam Bones." And walked back to his waiting friends.

Severus heard the conversation and was pleased for Harry. He thought that the laws on werewolves were too extreme and horrible.

All four of the flooed back to the dungeons and sat discussing the trial, Harry's involvement with the werewolf reformation and what they were going to do about the media coverage which would surely follow; they could only keep it under wraps while the trail had not taken place.

Harry listened intently, occasionally suggesting something, while he sat curled up next to Severus on the couch. Draco and Neville had come around as soon as they knew that the trial was over to find out the result. Neville was a little shocked to see Harry snuggled up with the Potions Master but Draco had explained everything to him and he thought that it was quite cute. 'Now Draco was a whole different matter.' Neville thought. The Gryffindor was becoming more and more attracted to the blond Slytherin prince and didn't know what to do about it. He knew that Draco often flirted with him but didn't know if that was because of the blonde's personality or if he really liked him. He wanted to ask Harry.

He concentrated really hard like Draco and Harry had taught him that week and tried to call to Harry. (Yes?) Was the amused response from his friend.

(You all right, Harry?) He asked his friend.

(Yes, Nev. I'm fine now. Did you want something or were you just trying out the telepathy?)

(Well…you see…I was wondering…) The boy trailed off.

Harry laughed kindly in his head, (Draco trouble?)

(How did you know?) Neville asked, shocked that Harry knew.

(Nev, I'm in your head and I know you. What do you want to know?) Harry replied in amusement

(Is it possible that he likes me? I mean he is always flirting with me but does it mean anything?)

(He likes you, Nev. Don't worry. He's liked you for a while. He's just a little nervous. Flirt back a bit more than normal and I'll talk to him if you want?) Harry offered.

(Thanks, Harry. Please do.) Neville replied happily.

Harry relayed the conversation to Draco a minute later and was almost deafened by the mental yell Draco gave without his face moving a muscle. Harry smirked at the two. They would be together soon he was sure of it. Severus sensed his Childe's amusement and mentally questioned it. Harry told Severus what had just happened and the older vampire smirked too. Albus and Remus just looked at them curiously while Draco and Neville blushed slightly.

* * *

(1) 'Feel All Pain Given For All Eternity' 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Monday after the trial brought the dreaded media coverage. The headline screamed, 'The Boy Lived To Be Abused By His Relatives!'

Harry caught sight of it as he sat down to breakfast and hit his head against the table in frustration while Sam slid off his shoulders. Severus snorted, "You knew that they would get hold of the story eventually, love. It doesn't give all the details although it does wax on about you being defenceless. I have no doubt that you will be receiving sympathy letters for a while."

"Great!" Harry announced, "That's just what I wanted. More publicity!"

Severus's prediction turned out to be more than correct. Within half an hour Harry had received one hundred letters from devoted fans. Many of who had described how they would like to hurt the Dursleys in retaliation. Harry burnt the letters without bothering to read any of them after the first ten.

Over the next two weeks Harry fed from Severus less and less and drank more pig's blood. He was no longer a fledgling. However, he still stayed in his Sire's room at night. Both found that they had fewer nightmares that way and it was comforting. As Harry matured further he often woke up with an erection, although usually so did Severus. Their relationship moved on from only being intimate when Harry fed to when they had time. Since the trial Harry become a little more confident, although only with those he trusted and very occasionally initiated kisses with Severus. It was as though a weight was gone from his mind. The Dursleys could never hurt him again and Harry finally began to accept that he was not to blame for their actions. 'He is healing nicely.' Severus thought to himself, as they lay entwined in bed.

Severus wanted, desperately, to take Harry as his mate. All his vampiric instincts yelled at him to make the green-eyed beauty his own forever. Mating for vampires was the equivalent of marriage to wizards. Vampires mated for life, which in their case was a very long time and felt drawn to their mate. Severus just wasn't sure if Harry was ready for such a large step although he did know that the young vampire wanted him too.

Harry was aware of his Sire's thoughts and also wanted to mate with him. He was nervous but knew that the raven-haired vampire would never hurt him. As he looked at his love lying next to him he decided that he would tell him that night.

After Transfiguration Ron and Hermione stopped Harry in the corridor. Draco saw what they were doing and backtracked to help his brother, Neville followed suit.

"We barely see you anymore, Harry," Hermione complained, "Now Ron tells me that you haven't spent the night in Gryffindor since the first night. What is going on with you?" She demanded to know.

Harry looked at her appraisingly as Draco and Neville took up protective positions on either side of him. They wouldn't do anything though. Harry needed to do this on his own. Ron and Hermione had attempted to talk to him when the Daily Prophet had published its story on the trial but he had managed to evade them so far.

As with Ron Harry could hear the girl's thoughts. He usually blacked people out but he wanted to know why they were trying to be his friends again. They hadn't spoken to him on the train home after sixth year and had been cold towards him for weeks before. 'He had better just tell me so I can sort it out and everything can get back to normal. If he keeps on hanging out with Malfoy and Longbottom there's no way I will get access those Ministry files this summer or that scholarship to the Department of Justice. Damn it! I need him to be my friend so that I can do this.' He heard from the Gryffindor girl. Her betrayal hurt Harry more than Ron's had. The redhead had abandoned him before but Hermione had always stuck by him. Now he knew why. "Why should you see me?" He asked coolly, "As for my sleeping arrangements. They are no concern of yours. Nothing is wrong with me. I am finally being myself. Now would you mind moving Granger you are blocking my way." He walked past the speechless girl but stopped halfway up the corridor when she began to shout after him, "Harry James Potter stop right there! What right do you have to talk to me like that? Do you know what I have done for you? All the times I have gotten into trouble?"

Harry looked at her incredulously, "You did all that for the fame of being The Boy Who Lived's best friend. So that you would get access to secret files and scholarships into programs that require more common sense than you obviously posses not for me." Her eyes widened in surprise 'How did he know that?' and she watched as her former best friend swept off in a manner eerily similar to Snape with Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom.

The green-eyed vampire led his friends to the Room of Requirement, as, luckily, it was lunchtime. He opened the door on a large training gym filled with all kinds of weapons and accessories. Neville watched in awe as Harry threw knives at a moving target, hitting the centre every time. Draco and Neville sat on the couch in one corner and waited for Harry to work out his frustration. They had all knew what would happen to him if he kept it all inside like he used to. It would eventually destroy him.

"Does he do this often?" Neville asked his companion.

"Yes, we trained together during the summer and Harry finds it relaxing." Draco replied. "Uncle Severus has a training room down in the dungeons and they use it practically everyday. It also has magical exercises. Harry is trained better than most Aurors." He said his voice revealing his pride at how powerful his brother was.

Neville cast a glance over to the vampire currently kicking the hell out of a golem. Yes Harry was definitely powerful. Perhaps even more powerful than Dumbledore if he continued to work on his abilities.

Harry continued to take out his frustrations for an hour before the bell rang for lessons. He turned to his friends and saw to his relief that they had eaten. He had not realised that it was so late. They left the Room to go to their next class.

Night came quickly after that and Harry was ready to tell Severus. The older vampire was sat on the couch reading a Potions manual of Slytherin's that Harry had translated. Nervously he approached the man. Severus put the book down while he raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Harry climbed into the vampire's lap and nuzzled his neck. "Severus?" He murmured.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm ready."

Severus's breath hitched. He did not pretend to misunderstand what his Childe was talking about, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want you. I want you to show me that it doesn't have to hurt. I want you to be my mate." Harry whispered against his neck.

"Alright. I love you Harry. If at any point you don't want me to continue then tell me to stop. I promise I will not do anything that you do not want me to. Do you promise to tell me if you change your mind?" Severus insisted.

Harry nodded mutely. He knew what they had to do to become mates. They had to bite each other during sex. Severus kissed him passionately while he moved his arms to encircle his younger lover. When his tongue asked for permission Harry granted it instantly. They remained in that position for sometime before Severus stood up and carried his Childe into the bedroom they shared.

Putting his love gently down on the bed Severus bent over Harry and kissed him soundly again. He began to remove Harry's robes, kissing every part of the pale skin he came across. Harry moaned and arched up into his lover. Severus continued to worship Harry's body as he moved lower. When he reached Harry's impatient erection he kissed the tip. Taking it all into his throat Severus hummed and Harry came with a shout. He moved back up to his lover's head and kissed him lovingly, "It is easier if you are relaxed, love. Do you want to roll over? That position is easier." He pointed out.

"No, I want to see you." Harry panted still coming down from the clouds.

Severus nodded and positioned a cushion underneath his love's hips. He summoned the jar of lubricant he had made especially for them and dipped his fingers into the viscous liquid. Locking eyes with the young vampire he carefully inserted one finger. He stretched his lover thoroughly before coating his straining erection with lubricant. Without breaking eye contact with Harry he gently eased into the relaxed but still tight opening. It was amazing! Severus felt like he was being welcomed home. Harry too was amazed. Severus was completely encased within him and it had not hurt at all. In face Harry felt whole, like something he had been missing his entire life was now back where it should be.

Finally Severus began to rock his hips. He nudged the sweet spot within his lover and Harry saw stars. Angling so he would hit the small bundle of nerves on every thrust he began to move in and out of his love.

Just before they both came Severus bit down on Harry's neck and felt Harry do the same. Orgasm hit them in a wave as they drank each other's blood. Marking the other as his for all eternity.

Once Severus regained his senses he gently slipped out of Harry and lay down next to him. Harry rolled over to snuggle up to his mate. Severus wrapped his arms around his love and Harry sighed contentedly, "I love you, Sev." He whispered sleepily.

"And I love you." Severus replied before kissing him. He had ignored the shortening of his name. In fact he actually liked it. No one had ever cared enough to give him a nickname. As there was no opposition to the name Harry decided that he would call Severus by it as often as he could, although not in public.

The next day was a Saturday so they had no need to get up early. When they did they showered leisurely together before drinking the goblets of blood the house elf brought for them. Sam slithered into the bedroom and flicked his tongue out. You have mated finally? He asked Harry.

Yes. The young vampire blushed.

Good. You need a mate to look after you properly. I can not do it all myself. Sam said in typical snake fashion. He saw Harry as his human and his responsibility and no matter that Severus protected Harry as well. Snakes only accepted mates as an acceptable replacement.

Just as they were preparing to begin an experimental potion Severus had been working on a house elf popped into the lab, "Excuse me but professor Dumbledore says that he wants you to go to him now sirs. Bolly says to Professor Dumbledore that Bolly can do that and here Bolly is." A female elf told them.

Severus sighed and Harry replied to the elf, "Thank you. We will be there in five minutes."

Harry lagged behind Severus as though the professor was taking an errant student up to see the headmaster, as even though it was a Saturday there were still students around the castle.

They entered the headmaster's office, declined the offered tea and lemon drops and took a seat.

"Why have you called us here headmaster?" Severus asked with his usual bluntness.

Dumbledore smiled at the vampire fondly, "There are many reasons I wish to speak with both of you Severus although do you find it so impossible that I merely wished for your company?"

"Had you wished for our company you would have come down to the dungeons yourself or fire-called, Albus." Severus pointed out.

Harry grinned at the banter between the two older men. It was obvious that they cared for each other like father and son. Dumbledore looked over to Harry and smiled back, eyes twinkling.

As was usual for Albus Dumbledore he chatted aimlessly about a variety of subjects such as Harry's studies, how he was feeling, what was Voldemort doing at the moment before he got to the real reason he had asked for them. "I have recently gained possession of a prophecy that I believe mentions the two of you." He revealed levelly.

Harry and Severus caught each other's eye. (Another prophecy?) Harry asked.

Harry had told Severus about Trelawney's prophecy. To now have another one that included the two of them this time was not something he wanted to hear.

"What does it say? Who prophesised it?" Severus asked the older man.

Albus held up the piece of parchment and began to recite,

"A child wrapped in darkness but light,

Born in pain and suffering,

This is the Phoenix Child and only he has the power the Dark One knows not,

His other half must help him,

The dark to his light,

For without his Protector the Phoenix Child will fail

And the Darkness will reign forever."

He looked up to see Harry and Severus with their mouths open in shock. "It is a prophecy made my Merlin over a thousand years ago. I believe that the Phoenix Childe is you Harry, Severus you are obviously the Protector and Voldemort the Darkness."

(At least we are already mated love. It was our own choice. The prophecy does not dictate anything in our lives.) Severus insisted.

Harry nodded, (I know. But why is so much of my out of my control? How many people can say that their lives were being seen and planned out before they were even born?) He asked bitterly.

(In know love. It is not fair but that is the way it is. The only thing you can do is make the best out of what you have.) Severus soothed him.

Albus seemed to know that they were having a mental conversation as he merely waited for them to finish. They did very soon and turned back to the headmaster and blushed as they saw his amused expression. "I must ask. What is your current relationship? The prophecy implies that you will be romantically linked. I know that due to your Sire/Childe bond it is possible that you are either in a paternal or romantic relationship by now or will be quite soon." He was extremely curious. Harry had recently become even better at hiding his own emotions than he was before and that had been very well and Severus had always been impossible to read.

However both vampires thought of Albus like a father or grandfather and never lied to him. Harry's blush and Severus's smug smirk told the older man everything he needed to know. He smiled at them fondly and nodded congratulations to both of them. They had always wanted a family of their own, both of them, now they had one.

"Well at least now you will have help in defeating Voldemort Harry." Severus spoke up.

The trio continued to talk about possible means of destroying the plague of the wizarding world otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. Now they knew that Harry and Severus would need to work together. No doubt it would become clear at some point.

The two vampires left a few hours later. Severus acting the past of stern teacher leading a repentant pupil down to the dungeons for a detention. Harry on the other hand was playing the part of Gryffindor Golden Boy, although he had started acting like himself more it was still a well known fact that Harry Potter and Severus Snape hated each other so he was following his professor with a scowl on his face, glaring at the man every so often. They passed a Slytherin third year girl on their way down to their quarters but she paid them no notice. It was quite normal for the professor to have a detention on a Saturday. They managed to begin the experimental potion from that morning but halfway through Severus's dark mark began to burn as did Harry's scar. Severus cast a stasis charm on the cauldron so that they could go back to it later.

"If you are going to tag along with Voldemort be careful." Severus reminded his lover. He knew that Harry would watch the meeting even if he told him not to. The head of Slytherin summoned his Death Eater robes and mask and hurried out of the dungeons to the edge of the apperation wards before apperating to the Dark Lord's side.

"You are late, Severus." Voldemort hissed in disapproval.

"I am sorry my lord. I was brewing a potion and had to get it to a point where I could safely leave it before going to the edge of the apperation wards." Severus explained.

The rest of the Death Eaters were already there and arranged in the usual circle. Voldemort cast crutacius on Severus for being late before allowing him to join their ranks. Harry, inside the Dark Lord's mind, cringed at the pain he felt from both of his bonds.

Voldemort questioned his potions master, "Severus how is young Mr Malfoy's training progressing?"

"Very well my lord. Draco has made friends with Potter and turned him and Longbottom against Granger and Weasley." Severus twisted the truth.

"Well done Severus. He will be ready to join my ranks very soon. I have a plan for capturing Harry Potter finally. All other attempts have failed for various reasons. This time there will be preparation and Potter will walk into my trap willingly." The lizard-like wizard said cryptically.

The rest of the Death Eater's stayed silent. They knew that their lord would inform them soon and if anyone asked he or she would be punished severely.

"Severus you will bring the brat to me." Voldemort told the potions master.

"But Potter does not trust me my lord. He has seen my mark and would not follow me anywhere. If I attempted to take him forcefully the old coot would be alerted." Severus persisted.

"You will win the boy over anyway you can Severus. I happen to know that he favours men. Make him fall in love with you and then bring him to me." Voldemort ordered his follower.

"But it is well known that I am not the most handsome of men my lord." Severus pointed out slowly.

"If you take better care of your appearance you would not look quite so ugly. Then there is also your voice. You have a marvellous speaking voice Severus it is a pity that you waste it on teaching. Use your voice to seduce the brat." Voldemort informed him.

"Yes my lord. Might I ask how long I will have to seduce Potter?" Severus requested.

"You have until Christmas. There is a Winter Ball being held on the eighteenth of December just before Hogwarts breaks up for Christmas. Bring him to me then. The old man will be distracted and the brats go home the day after. By the time someone realises that he is gone it will be too late." The slightly insane wizard explained.

Harry laughed internally as he heard Voldemort's new plan. Had he not met the real Severus Snape that summer there was no way Voldemort's plan would have worked. He did not trust so easily. How stupid did he think he was? Now at least he had a deadline and the perfect opportunity to kill the monster.

Severus too was amused. He knew that Harry would never have trusted his sudden change of attitude not to mention that Dumbledore would have noticed Harry's disappearance very soon. The man loved the boy like a grandson and always had an eye on him. "Yes my lord. I will begin immediately." He answered the wizard.

Voldemort informed him that he could leave and Severus gladly apparated away. Back to Hogwarts and Harry.

Harry had left the Dark Lord's mind when Severus apparated away and met him as he came through the living room door, "So…you have until Christmas to seduce me. How will you ever manage it?" He teased his lover.

Severus smiled at him wickedly and captured his lover's lips in a kiss. A minute later he broke away, "Oh I think I'll manage it easily. I do after all have a marvellous speaking voice."

His lover shivered and smirked at the choice of words. Severus's voice was indeed marvellous as Voldemort said. Just hearing his lover speak could make Harry unbearably aroused. "We should tell Albus. And I need to step up my research. We only have until Christmas." Harry noted.

Severus nodded his agreement, "I always report to him after a meeting. Do you wish to come with me?"

Harry raised his eyebrow, an expression he had developed due to his time with Severus and Draco, and said, "Of course."

"Albus, the Dark Lord has given me until December the eighteenth to seduce Harry. That night is the Winter Ball and I am supposed to bring Harry to him whereupon he will kill him." Severus deadpanned.

Dumbledore showed barely any surprise but that was usual. They only knew that he was shocked by the minute widening of his eyes. He thought for a moment, "We should allow him to think that his plan is working Severus. It will buy us some extra time. Show him memories of you and Harry speaking pleasantly and as time goes on perhaps more intimate memories. Obviously Harry should go to the ball with you Severus but it would appear a little strange if you suddenly acted like lovers or even friends in front of the school. Perhaps you should slowly change the way you act towards each other over the next two months?" He suggested.

Harry and Severus agreed. They decided that Harry should stay behind after class when they had potions last lesson on Thursdays. Gradually their attitudes should change from 'hate' to love at least for Harry's part. Everyone, even the Dark Lord, saw Severus as a heartless bastard and thought him incapable of love so it would be more believable if he just began to be nicer to Harry during lesson and didn't take points.

By the time the two vampires left the headmaster's office they had planned what they were going to do about Voldemort's latest plan. "You know I'm actually pleased at this new plan of his. It means that I get to speak to you in public and go to the Ball with you. If that Finch-Fletchley keeps harassing you then he will find out just how possessive I can be." Severus threatened the absent Hufflepuff boy that had been flirting with Harry during Herbology lessons.

Harry just smiled at his lover. He loved it when Severus got possessive of him. It showed him that the other vampire really did love him. He had never had anyone who was so protective of him. It was nice. "You know I would never leave you, love. You are my mate. Forever."

Severus kissed him hard. Harry kissed him back just as hard and wrapped his arms around the man's neck for support. The taller vampire picked his mate up and carried him into the bedroom where he showed him just how much he did love him.

Finally they went back to their abandoned potion. It was a variation of what Salazar Slytherin had been making to cure lycanthropy by combining it with an animagus potion but they were having the same problems as the original Slytherin. The potion was extremely volatile and when they added a key ingredient it always exploded. Thankfully they had a containment charm around the cauldron so they were never hurt.

"Do you think that brewing it in a silver cauldron would do any good? I mean little flakes of silver would go into the potion and they are poisonous I know but it would be a very small amount. Muggles do that with vaccinations. They immunise people by injecting them with a dead or mild form of the disease. Or how people build up immunity to a poison by taking in very small amounts so that the body can get used to it so that it is no longer lethal." Harry wondered aloud as Severus vanished the last failed attempt.

The other's head shot up and stared at him but he wasn't looking at Harry, he was following the line of thought. Harry had seen his mate do that often enough to not be worried at the expression. Gradually his expression changed, "You know you might be on to something there. I never considered that before."

He summoned all the ingredients again and set everything up. They brewed the potion again but in a pure silver cauldron and when the key ingredient was added it didn't blow up. They had completed the potion. They had found a cure for lycanthropy. "Now we just need to test it." Severus stated.

"I think Remus would volunteer. I'll ask him the next time I see him. His lycanthropy is his greatest curse. He would do anything if it meant never having to change again." Harry knew.

Severus nodded, "But we will have to monitor him very closely. It could still kill him."

The next day when Harry saw Neville and Draco they were in Draco's private room. Harry was sat at one end of the bed and the other two were lying on it next to him. Harry had brought Sam with him as he had been neglecting the snake a little lately. He couldn't take him to most of his lessons so he only saw him at night and weekends. Sam did go in the potions lab and training room with him though and watched his owner. The snake understood why Harry was so busy. He watched with a smile as Draco's hand crept across the bed and took Neville's. The no longer timid Gryffindor looked up and smiled at the Slytherin. "Harry we have something to tell you." Draco announced pointedly.

The young vampire just laughed, "Finally! I've been waiting for ages for this. But I have something to tell you as well. I mated with Severus."

Neville's mouth dropped open and Draco applauded his brother, "I hope you have a very happy life together, Harry. You deserve it more than most." Draco knew how hard it was for Harry. He had been there during some of his flashbacks and at the start of their friendship Harry had often flinched when he came too close. His godfather was probably the best thing that had ever happened to his blood brother. Draco was glad that both men had found happiness and love finally.

"Congratulations Harry." Neville recovered and told his friend. He had finally gotten over his fear of the foreboding potions master when he had seen him act so tenderly towards Harry.

'I never thought I could be this happy.' Harry sighed to himself as he watched Neville and Draco banter.

Next potion lesson Harry and Severus started to implement their plan. Severus was not as hostile towards Harry but in order to make it believable Harry still acted the same as always.

As Severus passed Harry's cauldron he peered into it, "Mr Potter why is your potion a different colour to Mr Malfoy's?"

Harry snuck a peek at his own blue potion and then over to Draco's green one. "Erm because I have already added the poppy seeds sir? He asked quietly, playing the part of scared student.

Severus smirked internally. His mate was a fantastic actor. No one would ever suspect that they were already lovers. "Surprisingly that is correct Mr Potter…Well done. Two points to Gryffindor."

The entire class went silent. Snape had just praised Harry Potter? And given points to Gryffindor? Was the world ending or had hell just frozen over?

Harry faked confusion and surprise and said, "Thank you sir."

Professor Snape didn't reply he just turned back to the class and glared at them. They quickly carried on with their work but once they left the gossip spread around the school in a matter of minutes. As Harry was leaving Severus sent him a mental wink and smirk. He sent back a smile and snigger. 'There will be some rumours going round now love.'

'I can't wait to hear them.'

Harry's prediction turned out to be correct. By the end of the day there were rumours of an impersonator, imperious and blackmail going around. Severus was very hard pressed not to laugh at some of the things the students had said to offer an explanation as to why he had praised Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy not to mention gave House points.

That weekend Harry invited Remus down to the dungeons. He had not spoken the man in a long time unless you counted Defence lessons. Remus knocked on the door at eleven and Harry opened it.

"Hi Remus."

"Hey cub. How have you been?" The man asked.

"I'm fine. Severus and I have a surprise for you." Harry announced unable to wait.

The amber-eyed man frowned in confusion, "What surprise?"

"Well we found a secret study and library down in the Chamber of Secrets. On the desk there were some journals. Written by Salazar Slytherin himself. Some of the journals were personal but the other were potions. He was a genius when it came to potions. Much like Severus really. Anyway just before he dies he had been working on a cure for lycanthropy. He was very close but his death obviously prevented further research and as he was a Slytherin he had told no one what he was doing so his research was lost in time. I translated it from Parsletongue and Severus and I have been working on a way to get the potion to work. We finally did it last week." Harry declared happily.

Remus stared at him in shock. While he was trying to digest all the information Severus came into the living room with a beaker.

Finally Remus spoke again, "A cure? For lycanthropy?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yes Lupin. Harry here came up with the idea of using a silver cauldron to brew the potion in and it seems to work. The only problem is that we have no way if testing it. I am almost positive that it will work as it is supposed to. The idea is to change the curse from being driven by the moon. You would not loose the wolf. It would become your animagus form." Severus explained.

Remus was in tears. He would finally be free of the curse. "I'll test it for you. I assume that was why you asked me here?"

Both vampires nodded. Severus handed the beaker to the werewolf who drank it quickly.

Nothing happened for a second but then Remus bent over in pain. It passed quickly and when he looked up his eyes were no longer honey coloured but hazel like they had been before he had been bitten. Harry saw the change and burst into tears. Remus had looked to Severus to check that it worked. The older vampire conjured a mirror and showed the former werewolf his eyes. Severus suddenly found himself being hugged by an emotional Gryffindor. He cautiously hugged the man back before letting go and pointing him towards Harry.

"Thank you. Thank you." Was all he could say.

"Try and change into your animagus form." Harry prompted his 'uncle'.

Remus concentrated and transformed into a large brown wolf. It came over to Harry and licked his hand. "Hello Moony."

"So I think we can market the potion don't you Sev?"

For the next two months Harry and Severus used their evenings and weekends to train and research possible ways to defeat Voldemort. They even went down to the Chamber of Secrets and looked in Salazar's private library. "Maybe I should take the sword of Gryffindor. He wouldn't expect such a physical form of attack."

"How would you conceal Gryffindor's sword?" Severus asked scathingly.

"Then I'll summon it. I've done it before. After all I am the Heir of Gryffindor." Harry argued.

"Alright. I have no doubt that you can do it love. I'm just worried. I don't want anything to happen to you. We may be immortal but we can still die if we are injured enough." Severus told his lover.

Four weeks later Harry's cry called Severus over to a barely used corner in the now brightly lit underground library. "What is it?"

"A soul banishing spell. All it needs is an incantation and a tremendous amount of power." Harry pointed out the passage in the book he was reading.

Severus read the page over his love's shoulder, "I think that would work. You'll have to practice the incantation though. This spell would appear to have been forgotten over time I believe. Voldemort won't know about it."

Harry spent the next few weeks repeating the spell so many times he thought his head would burst with the irritation. He knew he could say it in his sleep as Severus had informed him with great amusement that he had mumbled it the night before. "Ok that's it. I know the spell. I can perform it with no problem just stick the git in front of me and I'll do it right now but let me stop this, Sev. It's driving me insane. Please." Harry begged his lover.

"Alright. Do you feel confident about the eighteenth?" Severus stressed. He needed to know that his mate was ready. Perhaps he was being a tad demanding. They had been training almost every night for over a month. But he just wanted to know that they would succeed.

"I know I can do it." Harry had changed from a shy, self-depreciating boy to a confident powerful man over the last four months due to his new 'family'.

"I know you can too." Severus said and moved to kiss his mate.

"Can we try and become animagus Sev?" Harry asked.

Severus had always been intrigued by the idea but had never found the time to try it. "Yes. I have several books that should help."

It took a week before they managed to transform fully. Unsurprisingly Severus became a snake. A black mamba like Sam to be precise. While he was in snake form he was able to communicate with Harry's familiar with Parsletongue and Harry by Parsletongue as well as telepathy. Severus was impressed with his form and now often transformed when he was patrolling the corridors. It amused him to no end to see the students jump when he appeared from nowhere.

Harry became a black panther. He still had his stunning green eyes and there was a faint lightening bolt-shaped scar on his forehead under the fur. Harry loved his form. It wasn't very practical if you were sneaking out of the dungeons but it would be if he was in a battle.

As they still had over two weeks until the Ball Harry and Severus spent their time doing what they wanted. They made love, read and spent time with friends. Of course they still trained and studied but not as much. There was nothing else to do. They simply had to wait.

By the time the eighteenth came round they had the student population convinced that something was going on between the two of them.

Ron and Hermione had attempted to confront Harry about it but as soon as they insulted Severus he sent them flying across the room. "Do not try to speak to me again. I can't believe I ever considered you friends." He spat as they lay slumped on the floor.

The next day Harry received a letter from the Weasley twins.

Dear Harry

Our dearest Ronnikins sent mum a letter yesterday and told her that you sent him and Hermione flying across the room. She was a little annoyed but thinks that Ron probably deserved it after the kind of things he was saying about you during the summer. We are sorry that our brother is incapable of keeping his mouth shut. But we hope that will not affect our friendship with you. You are after all our silent third partner and we owe you much. Ginny is also ashamed to call Ron family. We are so very sorry that we did nothing about the Dursley's while you were still with them. We found it quite odd that you were locked in your room like that but you were so insistent that it was nothing. We should not have listened to you. We hope that the ton-ton toffee incident did not cost you anything. If you do not reply to this letter we will understand but it is our dearest wish to speak to you again. Please give our best regards to Professor Snape.

Gred and Forge

Harry laughed as he read the letter. The twins had always been friends with him and never judged him. They had never switched sides like Ron. He trusted them although not with his food. It was nice to know that not all the Weasley's hated him. They were after all the first real family he had met. He showed Severus and Draco the letter and wrote them a reply saying that he was still friends with them and would very much like to see them soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was the day of the Winter Ball. Harry was sat the Slytherin table with Draco and Neville eating breakfast. As far as the student population knew Harry and Professor Snape were in some kind of relationship. They had been spotted walking around the lake together and conversing in the corridors. Snape had praised Harry many times for his progress in Potions and even allowed him to come by after lesson and work on experiments as long he was there. Most of the students had quickly become accustomed to the odd couple and the rumours had died down although it was still one of the most widely debated things in the school. One reason it was discussed in private, however, was that if one of its subjects or their friends heard the gossip the gossipers would find themselves hexed or jinxed quite severely. It had only taken three people being taken to the Hospital Wing for the rest of them to take the hint. After all Severus was meant to be seducing Harry and perhaps turning him dark so that his 'friends' would abandon him.

Harry noticed the students grow quiet and sensed Severus walking towards him. Smirking he turned around to face his lover. Draco and Neville also turned around, as did the whole Hall.

"Would you accompany me to the Winter Ball tonight, Harry?" The elder vampire asked.

The hall gasped. Cries of, "I knew it!" and "I told you!" were heard from the other tables. Harry bit his cheek to stop himself from bursting into laughter at the students' reactions. Honestly they had given them enough clues obviously the entire school had been in a kind of denial. He quickly glanced at the teachers. All but Albus and Remus was looking on in faint disapproval but they were happy for the two lonely people. If only they had waited until Harry was no longer a student.

Turning back to his Potions Master Harry smirked and simply said, "I'd love to go to the Ball with you."

Severus nodded and walked over to the Staff table to eat his own breakfast. The public show was distasteful to both vampires but there were Death Eater children at Hogwarts who would be reporting back to their parents.

Just before they left their rooms that night Harry and Severus looked at each other.

(You look amazing, Harry. Are you ready?) Severus asked his mate.

(Thank you. So do you. Yes, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I want this to be over so much. I just want to be left alone. I want to be normal.) Harry replied sadly.

After kissing briefly they left for the Great Hall, hand in hand to surprise the student population. They would never imagine the surly potions master holding hands with someone. Despite the unpleasant public attention both actually enjoyed being open outside their rooms.

Harry and Severus already had their dress robes so they were spared from the mad scramble for robes that was no doubt ensuing due to the Ball. Harry's was emerald green with a silver trim while Severus's was black, of course, although he had allowed Madam Malkin to put a dark bottle green trim on it after much persuasion from her and a disguised Harry. Both had their wands concealed in their robes along with several knives and a selection of potions. Their robes billowed around them as they swept down the corridor. Harry paused suddenly as they reached the door to the Great Hall. Severus turned to look at his mate in confusion. Harry just smiled at him and leant into his lover's arms. "I hate balls. All those people staring at you. I always fell like I'm going to fall flat on my face." He confessed in a whisper.

"You won't fall love I promise you. At least we can go to this ball together. I won't have to watch you dancing with others. You're mine and I'm a very bad sharer." Severus whispered back heatedly.

Harry kissed him softly and then reluctantly moved out of the protective embrace.

They entered the newly decorated Great Hall and ignored the stares in their direction, preferring to go and sit in a dark corner of the room. Draco and Neville soon joined Harry and Severus in the corner.

There was enchanted snow falling from the ceiling over the dance floor. The usual house tables had been removed and smaller tables were dotted around the room for groups of people to sit at. A huge and magnificently decorated Christmas tree was in one corner and Professor Flitwick had charmed tinsel all around the room. There were even boughs of holly flying around, catching innocent people unawares. Because it was magical holly you had to kiss before it would allow you to move away which was fine unless you were trapped under it with someone unpleasant. There was a live band; The Weird Sisters had come back for another ball at Dumbledore's request. They were playing a song that neither Harry nor Severus recognised but apparently it was currently popular judging by the amount of couples on the dance floor.

Harry glanced up at the enchanted ceiling. It was projecting a perfectly starry night. Harry saw Canis Majoris, the Dog Star. Sirius he thought with despair. He missed his godfather terribly.

Severus sensed his mate's distress and sent a comforting wave of love down their bond as he squeezed his hand. Harry's eyes flickered to his lover and he smiled faintly.

"Look at that. I think Weaslby is going to have to take Granger to the Hospital Wing before the end of the night if he carries on like that." Draco announced in amusement to the table as Ron stood on Hermione's toes once again. She winced but otherwise ignored the pain in favour of her partner, one of the few people still talking to her. What Harry had said in the corridor about why they had been friends with him had travelled along the Hogwarts gossip vine faster than the speed of light. All the Gryffindor's were ignoring her, as were the Hufflepuffs and half the Ravenclaws. The Slytherin's had always ignored her so there was no change in their behaviour. Luckily, as Head Girl, Hermione had her own room, which she now shared with Ron because they had been thrown out of Gryffindor Tower.

Towards the end of the night, when Neville and Draco were already on the dance floor, Severus asked Harry to dance.

Harry smiled brilliantly and nodded. Taking the offered hand Harry allowed Severus to lead him to the dance floor. The band started playing again. It was a slow song. Severus pulled Harry close to him and they silently swayed on the spot. Unbeknownst to them the other professors were watching their every move.

"They do look happy together." Minerva McGonagall admitted to the headmaster.

"They are very happy, Minerva. Some would say that they were destined for each other." He said cryptically.

Accustomed to his vague comments Minerva understood what he was implying, "But Severus is a…"

"As is Harry. He would not have survived the trip back to Hogwarts. It was the only way." Dumbledore explained to the young vampire's head of house.

'Well that explains a lot of things.' She thought vaguely through her shock. She had noticed his newfound confidence and friendship with Draco Malfoy with suspicion. He had shocked her when he had cursed Mr Weasley and Miss Granger. She had always thought them inseparable but had been told by Albus how they had been using the saviour. Rumours of a relationship with Severus Snape had made her more concerned for her pupil. He was at a very impressionable age and had endured so much at the hands of his relatives that he was starved for love. She didn't want to see him hurt by the vampire. But if Harry was also a vampire, Sired by Severus himself, then he was most likely mated with the older vampire. Not much was known about Vampire culture but it was widely known that they mated for life. If that was the case with Harry and Severus then she knew that her colleague was serious about her pupil. She had seen that Harry was more graceful and studious with a very serious, adult aurora about him this year. Yet he seemed happier. Making up her mind to talk to him as soon as she could Minerva withheld her judgement on their relationship.

Meanwhile Remus, at the other side of the room, was also watching the dancing couple. He was smiling softly. It was good to see them so happy together and in public too. It was at times like this and when he was alone at night that he missed Sirius the most. It had been two years since he had fallen beyond the veil. Two years since they had run together during the full moon. Moony still mourned the loss of his canine companion although he took solace from Harry's joining him in panther form now that he had become an animagus. Werewolves mated for life just like vampires.

Just before twelve Severus led Harry out to the lake. They walked over to the edge of the apperation barrier. As the clock struck twelve Severus apparated them to Voldemort. Harry's scar began to ache as they apparated into a dark room.

"Ah Severus I have been expecting you." Voldemort announced as he summoned Harry's wand to him. Harry wasn't worried about the loss of his wand. He was adept at wandless magic and his wand would most likely not work against Voldemort's brother wand anyway. He saw Harry look around and misinterpreted it as confusion, "So sorry you had to learn of your lover's betrayal like this Harry but it was the only way to get you alone you understand. Tell me how does it feel to learn that the man you love had been ordered to seduce you?" He teased the young Gryffindor. Casting a wordless spell Harry found himself tied up and petrified on the floor. Voldemort circled Harry dangerously, slowly, "Did you know that he was a vampire?" He questioned the prone figure on the floor.

Without waiting for an answer that wasn't going to come he carried on, "Oh yes, I had him turned by my most loyal vampire twenty years ago to ensure his unwavering loyalty. Unfortunately I can not introduce you to his Sire as I had him killed less than a year later for failing me."

Confident that the wizarding world's saviour wasn't going anywhere he turned to his loyal Death Eaters, "Although I would love to keep the boy as a pet it is much safer to kill him and send his battered corpse back to that old fool in the castle. It will destroy their hope quite nicely. But before I kill him I will allow each of you a turn with him. After all we all read about his childhood in the paper. He is no doubt used to it. Severus as a reward you may have the first turn."

"Thank you my lord but I'm afraid that I must decline." Severus replied as he saw Harry break the spell and stand.

Voldemort spun around, "What is going on here?" He demanded to know as the two vampires moved to stand together. 'How had Potter broken his bonds? Did he know wandless magic? No it is not possible.' He thought.

"Severus has not betrayed me Tom. He brought me here only so that I could kill you once and for all. He's been a spy for twenty years and you never suspected a thing. Tell me, what kind of idiot does that make you?" Harry asked the irate man.

Quick as lightening Voldemort cast Avada Kedarva at Severus. It hit him and he dropped to the floor. A second later he let out a groan. Severus stood back up, "Please refrain from doing that again. It does not kill us and merely hurts like hell. You are much better going with cruciatus that at least can make us insane if nothing else. As for your reasoning behind my Turning, being classed as a dark creature does not make us feel unwavering loyalty to you. We do still have brains." He told the Dark Lord simultaneously stunning some of the Death Eaters surrounding them.

Voldemort was livid, "Kill the traitor. Potter is mine!"

Some Death Eaters moved to circle their Lord while others began to attack Severus.

Harry and Voldemort began to duel while Severus kept the Death Eaters at bay with his wide arsenal of magic, knives and potions. After Severus had killed over twenty of them he risked a glance at how Harry was doing before turning back to his opponents.

The young vampire was holding his own against the dark wizard and even surprising the wizard if the man's face was anything to go by. He was using his magic, knives and potions just like Severus had taught him. Voldemort had not expected him to be so powerful or prepared. They both cast spells at the other quickly, not giving their opponent time to recover. Harry let his shield block most of Voldemort's hexes but many times he just barely managed to dive out of the way in time. In return he was putting Voldemort under a lot of strain. The older wizard was not as agile.

Then Voldemort stepped up his attack and began to taunt Harry at the same time, "The last time we met you lost your godfather. This time you'll loose your lover before I kill you. I'll make you watch as I kill him slowly. Using his own potions to burn his internal organs away. He will beg for death before the end just as you will but your death will be much longer." He saw that describing how he would torture him did not offset his opponent at all so he switched tactics back to the emotional, "And you still haven't retrieved your godfather have you? Oh don't tell me that you think he's dead!" Voldemort laughed, an unearthly sound that made the hair on the back of everyone in the room's neck rise.

"He passed beyond the veil. He is dead." Harry insisted as he blocked another hex.

"No my dear boy you are wrong. How disappointed he must be with you. Unable to even rescue him from limbo." He taunted the vampire. A cutting hex narrowly missed the saviour.

Voldemort finally broke past Harry's defences and cast Avada Kedarva at him. It hit Harry who merely carried on ignoring the pain. Pain was nothing new to him after all. Voldemort was almost hit with a beheading hex in his shock, "So you are also a vampire. An interesting development. The Daily Prophet didn't include that little titbit."

Voldemort's words made Harry's mind race. 'Sirius is alive?' As he shot another hex at Voldemort he slipped past the wizard's mental defences like a snake and tracked down the information he needed to get his godfather back. Confident that he could bring him back he left the man's mind. While he was distracted Voldemort managed to hit him with a burning hex. It hit him in the side of the face; Harry had been too slow to avoid it. He threw an explosive potion at his opponent in retaliation. Voldemort just blew it up before it reached him and cast another hex. Harry let his shield absorb the magic. They had been duelling for over half an hour. Both were beginning to tire slightly.

Severus was still keeping the Death Eaters busy and away from his lover. He caught a glance of Harry and saw with pride that he had less wounds than Voldemort. The older wizard was beginning to tire but Harry was able to go much longer without tiring, Severus had seen to that. Lucius Malfoy attempted to sneak up on him but he turned at the last second and stabbed the blond.

Summoning the sword of Gryffindor to him Harry had the heavy blade appear quickly in his hand. Its weight was comfortingly familiar; he had often trained with the sword of his ancestor. Swinging it professionally at Voldemort he managed to catch Voldemort off guard and managed to stab him in the stomach. The insane dictator's hand flew to his stomach. When he took it away it was covered in bright red blood. Harry looked on in shock. He had only trained, never actually wounded anyone before. He had never wilfully injured anyone in his entire life. Even when he had tried to cast Crutacius at Bellatrix after Sirius had fallen through the veil he had failed because he couldn't stand to hurt another living being, no matter how much he hated them. But Voldemort was the cause of all his problems. He was the reason his parents were dead and why he had been left with the Dursleys. Why Vernon had beat him. Why Cedric had been killed and so many others. Harry's eyes hardened and he swung the sword again. He forced Voldemort to loose his balance. He stumbled and fell over. Harry used his advantage to petrify him and take his head off. Simultaneously he cast the soul banishing spell. He exhaled deeply as he gazed at the body of his defeated opponent. Harry burnt the rotting carcass. Voldemort was dead. There was no way that he could come back this time.

Harry turned to Severus, eager to see how his lover was faring. He saw the nearby Death Eaters fall to the floor, holding their arms in agony. A frightening thought occurred to Harry. Severus still had the Dark Mark. He rushed over to his mate. Unbeknownst to his mate, Harry had delved into Voldemort's mind during the last Death Eater meeting while he had been marking a new recruit and found out how the Dark Mark worked. He had devised a way to remove it. He focused his magic into his hands and placed them over the ugly tattoo, chanting confidently in Parsletongue.

Leave this man. Go now! He ordered.

He felt the snake in the Mark react to him. It hissed angrily and dug in. Severus winced in pain.

Leave him now! Harry fought with the snake and finally managed to force it out, breaking the bond that tied Severus's fate to Voldemort's. The dark lord had used his followers to siphon magic off and had linked their lives to his so that if he died so did they. It would prevent any of his Death Eaters from killing him to gain his power or empire. It also helped to keep them loyal. He could drain a traitor of his magic even if they were across the world.

Harry watched, astounded, as the Dark Mark grew fainter and disappeared, leaving behind unblemished skin, no trace that it had ever been there. He had done it! Severus was free. He felt a wave of nausea pass over him but he ignored it.

Severus stood up and surveyed the room. There were still over fifty Death Eaters writhing on the floor in pain. Harry followed his eyes. Looking at all the people in pain his conscience prickled at him. He could not leave them like that. No matter who they were. He would rather they be brought to justice and sentenced to Azkaban than to die here like this. Collecting all of his magical reserves together he began chanting again. All the Death Eaters stopped screaming as he finished breaking the bond although he did leave the Mark on them unlike Severus. It was easier to break the bond than remove the Mark, there was no Voldemort to hold onto the other end of the bond and fight him. Severus tapped his wand twice and Aurors apparated in. They began to round up the Death Eaters and take them into custody.

"Let's go home." Severus said to Harry who just nodded tiredly. They apparated back to Hogwarts. Appearing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest Severus had to catch Harry as he collapsed in exhaustion. He took his magically and physically drained mate to his rooms rather than the Hospital Wing because he knew how much Harry hated it there.

Once he had put Harry into bed Albus appeared at the fire, "How are you? How is Harry?"

"We're fine Albus. Harry used all of his magical reserves up removing the Dark mark from me and breaking Voldemort's bond with the rest of the Death Eaters. The Aurors are arresting them as we speak." Severus explained. "Harry did it. He's dead and he can never come back."

Dumbledore sighed in relief and his shoulders sagged as though a great weight had been removed. "Can I see him?" He asked the vampire.

Severus nodded and moved away from the fireplace so that the man could come through. He showed Albus to the bedroom, "Harry hates the Hospital Wing." He said in explanation when he was asked why he had not taken him to Poppy.

As Severus went to get the potions he needed to heal his mate Albus bent down over the bed. He gazed sadly at the boy he loved as a grandchild. The boy had a burn over the left side of his face and many cuts over his body from the duel. "We asked too much of one so young. I'm so sorry Harry. I will make sure they stay away from you from now on. You deserve your privacy." He swore to the unconscious vampire. "Heal him Severus. It will, however, be some days before his magic will regenerate I fear. He is exhausted so he will most likely sleep for days."

He helped the vampire pour the potions down his mate's throat. The headmaster stayed with Severus for a few hours but then he had to go and see Fudge. The Aurors would no doubt be bringing the Death Eaters back for questioning and the fool that ran their government was still sceptical that Voldemort had even returned.

Severus sat on a chair beside Harry's bed and refused to move until he woke. Neville, Draco and Remus all came round to see their friend they had Hogwarts almost to themselves as the school had broken up for Christmas. With the defeat of Voldemort people had felt safe enough to go home to their families.

Harry finally opened his eyes three days later. Looking around he saw Severus sat next to him, holding his hand. He smiled weakly at his mate and received a small smile in return, "Hey." Harry croaked.

"Hello." Severus replied as he brought the water glass to Harry's mouth.

Harry sighed, "I'm hungry." His stomach agreed with him and growled loudly.

Severus smirked at the noise and handed Harry the goblet of blood. Harry drank it quickly and drank the other three just as quickly. He had not fed for three days and had been drained magically. "It's finally over isn't it?" He whispered.

"Yes it's finally over. You did it Harry." Severus told him reassuringly.

Draco, Neville and Remus came by a little later. Harry was still very lethargic and Severus refused to allow him out of bed.

"The entire wizarding world is celebrating, Harry. You're The Boy Who Lived To Defeat He Who Must Not Be Named. Do you think they could have come up with a longer name?" Neville asked in amusement.

They all laughed, Harry a little forced. He did not want to leave the safety of the dungeons. He would be ambushed by fans he knew it.

The next day Aurors came round to get Harry and Severus's versions of the event. Luckily it was Kingsley and Tonks.

Kingsley interviewed Severus in the living room as Tonks interviewed Harry in the bedroom, Severus still wouldn't let him out of bed. He was touched at just how protective and loving Severus was being towards him.

"So Harry, could you tell me what happened on the night of the eighteenth please?" Tonks asked once she had sat down. She had managed to fall over before reaching the chair, over what Harry had no idea.

"Severus apparated me to Voldemort like we had planned. He took my wand and stunned me while he taunted me. I broke the spell as he was telling his Death Eaters what he was going to do with me. Severus kept them at bay while Voldemort and I duelled. I managed to summon Gryffindor's sword and decapitate him. Simultaneously I cast a soul banishing spell and then I burnt the body so there was no way he could be reincarnated. I broke Voldemort's bond with the Death Eaters so that they could be held accountable for their crimes. That's it." He finished. Omitting anything personal that the world didn't need to know.

"Thank you, Harry. That's all we need to know. I'll be going now. But before I do I want to congratulate you. You seem very happy with Professor Snape." Tonks pointed out as she rose. She managed to make it out of their rooms without knocking anything over or falling herself.

Less than two hours later Cornelius Fudge came flouncing into their rooms with an agitated looking Dumbledore behind him. "Hello dear boy." Fudge said to Harry. Severus had finally allowed him out of bed but only to the couch.

He and Severus were sat on the couch. Harry had been lying on Severus who was running a hand through his hair. The imbecile who ran the Ministry hadn't even knocked so they had not changed their position. Harry shot up it shock. The Minister frowned at their position.

"I am here to congratulate you on your defeat of He Who Must Not Be Named. You are to be awarded the Order of Merlin First Class for your efforts." He announced pompously.

"Thank you, Minister." Harry began diplomatically. Seeing that the man was about to speak again he hurried to add, "But I am afraid that I can not accept it. Professor Snape has been training me for the past five months and without him I would not have succeeded. He deserves it more than me."

Fudge spluttered, "But he is a Death Eater!"

Harry turned to Severus and raised his eyebrow. Severus nodded and bared his left forearm to the man. His unblemished forearm, "The Death Eaters still have their Dark Marks. Mr Potter did not remove them." Severus smirked evilly.

"But I have seen the mark on you. I know I have! And you were on trial years ago for Death Eater charges if it wasn't for Dumbledore you'd be in Azkaban." Fudge argued.

"That may be true but I was never a real Death Eater. I was a spy for twenty years. A spy for the Light." Severus maintained.

Harry spoke up, "Either Severus gets what he is due or I will not appear at any of the parties you no doubt have lined up. What would the public think if their Saviour snubbed the Minister of Magic? Who do you think they will follow? … A career in politics is quite appealing now that I think of it." His message was simple. Give Severus an Order of Merlin First Class too or he would destroy him.

Fudge understood him completely. He turned beetroot in anger; this seventeen-year-old child dared to tell him what to do, but nodded his acceptance. "I will see to it. Goodbye."

He swept out and Albus, after grinning at Harry and Severus, followed him. Harry put his head back on Severus's lap.

"Why did you do that?" Severus asked him quietly.

"Because you deserve it Sev. You gave up twenty years of your life and went through more than that _man_ could ever imagine to bring us news of Voldemort's plans. If you don't deserve an Order than I don't know who does." Harry replied heatedly.

"No one has ever defended me like that." Severus admitted. Harry felt his heart clench with remembering. Severus continued, "He was quite annoyed you know. The way you did that was very Slytherin, I'm proud of you."

Harry laughed. A sound Severus hoped to hear more often now that his mate didn't have an insane megalomaniac after his blood. Harry didn't laugh enough in his opinion. He bent down and kissed his young lover. Harry responded instantly, his hands burring themselves in Severus's hair. Severus pulled Harry up so that the younger vampire was straddling his hips. A thought suddenly came to Severus and he cast a silencing spell and locked the door. They didn't want any more interruptions.

Severus picked his mate up and carried him into the bedroom. He proceeded to worship every inch of skin he could find. Harry was almost delirious with desire. "Please." He begged.

"You're so beautiful and all mine. I'm the only one who will ever see you like this. The only one who gets to see you like this." Severus whispered heatedly in his mate's ear.

Harry felt a warmth wash over him at his lover's words. He felt owned and loved. It was wonderful, "Yes." He whispered back.

"Say my name." He ordered.

"Severus." Harry gasped as his mate grabbed his straining erection.

The Slytherin summoned the vial of lubricant and coated one long finger. He gently teased the skin around Harry's entrance until the boy pushed back begging for more. He stretched him completely, making sure his fingers ghosted over that small nub of nerve endings repeatedly.

When he was sure that his mate was ready, Severus coated his own impatient erection. He took Harry's legs and put them over his shoulders and nudged the tip of his cock into the tight channel. Gently he thrust in going deeper each time. Finally he was completely encased within his love.

He gave Harry time to adjust to the intrusion. When he felt Harry contract his channel around his prick he started to move.

"Love you." Harry whispered.

"I love you too." Severus said as his found Harry's prostrate.

Harry moaned as his vision went black. Sex with Severus was so different than what his uncle had done to him. He felt cherished and loved when Severus made love to him. He was so gentle and made sure that he enjoyed it too. Harry was happier than he ever thought he could be.

Harry didn't notice a hand snake between them until it grasped his erection. Severus stroked him in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Harry exploded. The contracting anus muscles proved too much for Severus and he came soon after.

He slid out of his mate and lay next to him, both breathing heavily despite not actually needing to breathe. Severus put one arm around Harry and pulled him closer.

Draco had gone to Neville's grandmother's for a few days at Christmas to meet the formidable woman before taking Neville to Malfoy Manor to meet his mother, his father was currently awaiting trial, so it was only Remus and Albus joining them on Christmas Day. They had decided to stay at Hogwarts and not go to Snape Manor or any of the properties Harry owned because both considered the school their home.

Harry made Severus decorate the dark dungeons festively. They had a large tree and put all their presents underneath it to open Christmas morning. The decoration was traditional and elegant not gaudy.

Harry had ordered Severus's present from Flourish and Blotts a few weeks ago, as he couldn't get to the shop in person. It was a new novel his mate really wanted to read. He wrapped it in green and silver paper and set it under the tree.

Christmas Day came round and Harry woke Severus up with an early morning blowjob. He had only recently been able to do that to his lover without getting a flash back but the fact that both he and his lover enjoyed it had helped him get over the past.

They went into the living room and opened their presents at Harry's insisting. Severus opened his present first. A wide smile broke out on his face. "Thank you Harry. I have wanted this book for some time but have been unable to get it."

Harry opened his present from Albus next as did Severus. The old man had gotten them both sweets. Harry had lemon drops and Severus had received chocolate truffles. Harry idly wondered if they were the plain lemon drops or the ones the headmaster had in his office that were laced with a calming potion. He decided that he would ask the man when he saw him later that day.

From Remus Harry received a photo album of the Marauder's time in Hogwarts. Towards the back were also photos from Lily and James's wedding and Harry himself as a baby. He flicked through the pages with tears running down his face while Severus held him.

Draco had gotten him some personalised t-shirts. One was Slytherin green and said; "You don't want to get me angry. I'm running out of places to hide the bodies." It also said, "Just ask Voldemort" on the back. Another was Gryffindor red and said, "I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it." Harry thought they were hilarious and just like his brother to get him something like that.

Neville had grown him a rare plant that was incredibly useful in potions not to mention expensive to buy. Severus had received another rare plant from the boy. Both agreed to start work on the anti-crutacius potion that they had been making tentative notes on for a few weeks.

After opening the traditional Weasley jumper, a pack of all Fred and George's latest inventions and rock hard treacle from Hagrid Harry picked up Severus's present. It was a small box wrapped in silver paper.

He opened it curiously and his jaw dropped open. He looked up at his mate.

"I was wondering if you might want to bond with me? We are mated and nothing can take that from us. It is perfectly legal in Vampiric culture but this would make us legal husbands in the eyes of wizards." Severus said shyly.

Harry burst into tears and threw himself onto Severus. "Shall I take that as a yes then?" His mate asked sarcastically from underneath him.

Harry nodded enthusiastically and kissed his mate. Severus picked up the pure silver ring with an emerald as its centre stone and slid it onto his mate's ring finger.

When Remus and Albus turned up Harry thanked them for their gifts. His eyes welled up with tears when he thanked Remus and he chocked on his words. The man understood and hugged him tightly. "This means so much to me Remmy. Thank you." Harry whispered into his ear.

Once he had calmed down he asked Albus the question he had been wondering all day. He waited until the wizard had just taken a mouthful of eggnog, "Albus are those plain lemon drops or the calming potion laced ones?"

The old man spat out his drink. He looked at Severus accusingly. "Don't look at me. I never told him." He defended himself.

Dumbledore turned back to Harry, "The plain ones. How did you know that I laced them with a calming potion?"

"Easy. One: as a vampire my senses are much sharper but I suspected it even before then. I noticed that you always offered people a lemon drop before you gave out bad news. I always felt more relaxed after eating one so I thought that you must lace them with something. It was either them or the tea." Harry joked.

After an hour Remus suddenly froze as he was telling Harry how it felt to finally see a full moon with his own eyes. His eyes were fixed on Harry's left hand. The Gryffindor man's sudden silence drew Severus and the headmaster's attention. Severus smirked as the headmaster raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Harry, is that…?" Remus finally asked quietly.

Harry nodded, "It's an engagement ring Remus. Severus proposed this morning."

"I'm so happy for you cub. You deserve all the happiness in the world." Remus announced as he hugged Harry.

"Congratulations, my dear boy. To both of you. I wish you a very happy union." Albus told them.

A week later, Harry threw the latest edition of the Daily Prophet onto the kitchen table in front of Severus.

"If the contents annoy you so much why do you subscribe to it?" He asked wryly.

"I want to know what tripe they are saying about me." Harry explained.

Severus looked at the headline. 'Saviour Trapped In Sordid Affair With Death Eater.' It screamed.

"I see."

"I'm fed up of this. I'm going to ask Luna to arrange an interview with her father. He's the owner of The Quibbler. Is that ok with you? I'm going to tell him the truth." Harry announced.

"That's fine. Do you want me to be in the interview with you?" He asked curiously.

"Yes please. I want to him to see that our relationship is perfectly loving." Harry said.

Luna promised that she would contact her father that day. She was true to her word and the next day Harry received an owl from Mr Lovegood asking if tomorrow was convenient for the interview. Harry owled him back saying that it was and eagerly awaited the next day.

Mr Lovegood was punctual and met them in the headmaster's office at one o'clock the next afternoon.

They settled down and the reporter took out a notepad and muggle pen. He saw Harry's astonished stare and said, "They don't smudge and last a lot longer."

Harry smiled in agreement. At least he wouldn't be using a quick-quotes quill. He hated those.

"Please go ahead, Mr Lovegood." Severus said.

"What is your relationship with Mr Potter, Professor Snape?" He cut straight to the point. Both vampires quickly decided that they liked the man.

"He is my lover, my mate and my Childe." Severus stated.

"Childe? You are vampires?" Mr Lovegood asked curiously.

"Yes. I have been a vampire for twenty years. I was forced to turn Mr Potter when I found him at his relatives' house. We developed our relationship from them." Severus answered. For the suspicious Potions Master he had given a lot of information but anyone else would have been seen as being blunt.

Mr Lovegood nodded his understand. "Mr Potter, I have to ask. When did your relationship turn sexual? After your relatives' treatment of you most people would be shocked that you are in a relationship so soon after."

"Severus helped me to understand that it was not my fault. Our relationship did not turn sexual until quite recently. Severus gave me time to heal and has never taken advantage of me. He is very considerate." Harry replied.

"Well there goes my reputation." Severus snipped. Harry however could sense the amusement behind the harsh words and smiled fondly.

Mr Lovegood asked a few more questions before he told them that he had enough to write the article. "I wish you luck for the future. Luna was right. You do suit each other." He said as he walked out of the door.

When they returned to the dungeons the next day after walking around the lake they were met by the Weasley twins. "Harry!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Fred. George." He said to the correct twin.

They looked at him in shock. Harry was one of the few people who had never been fooled by them. He always knew which one of them it was. Even their own mother sometimes got confused between them. "How do you do that?" They asked like usual. They were very curious as to how Harry could tell them apart.

Harry just laughed and didn't say anything. The truth was that George had a freckle under his left eye that Fred didn't and Fred was the more sensible of the two. It was possible for them to be serious. They only acted the fool to make people laugh because it kept people's spirits up during the war.

(How can you tell the difference my love? I can only do it occasionally myself.) Severus asked telepathically.

(George has a freckle under his left eye.) Harry told his mate.

"Anyway Harry. How come you never told us you were dead?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. How does it feel?" George backed his twin up.

"I only announced it yesterday and it feels just like being alive really. I just don't really need to breathe anymore and can move a lot faster." Harry answered both questions.

"Cool." They said at the same time and grinned at him. After the questioning they moved the conversation onto their shop. They still treated him the same even though he was a vampire and embracing his Slytherin side more fully, which Harry was very grateful for. They were very curious what new powers Harry had. They loved vampire tales but knew that most of it was fiction. The school had reacted a little different. It was eerily similar to Harry's second year when everyone thought that he was the Heir of Slytherin, half the school was terrified and the other morbidly curious. He had been forced to endure a lot of questions about being a vampire. He had flatly refused to answer all the very personal ones.

"Could you please move this truly touching Gryffindor reunion into our rooms," Severus interrupted.

Harry smiled at his lover and showed the twins to the rooms he shared with his lover.

"Can Ginny come over? They asked Harry and Severus. "She has been dying to speak to you for weeks but was nervous."

Harry looked to Severus. The man nodded.

The youngest Weasley was soon standing in their living room. She had been waiting at Fred and George's apartment so her family wouldn't find out where she was going. All the Weasleys still loved Harry as one of their own but Ron and them would want to see him as well. They thought that seeing everyone at once might be a little too much for the young man. Not to mention Molly Weasley wanted to berate him about never telling her what was going on at his relatives' house. She was so angry with herself for never picking up on the clues. They all were.

She hovered in front of Harry. Wanting to hug him but nervous about her reception. Harry saw her anxiety and moved to hug her.

Severus, feeling a little awkward, went to the kitchen and came back with tea and biscuits. He settled back down on the couch next to Harry and wrapped his arms around his mate when Harry leaned back on him despite the shocked glances of the Gryffindors.

The conversation soon moved onto Ron.

"He's no brother of ours." Fred, George and Ginny announced viciously.

Severus decided to give his mate and his friends some space and go to his lab. He kissed Harry briefly before he went which caused the redheads to gape like fish.

"He really does love you doesn't he Harry?" Ginny spoke up.

"Yes he does. And so do I," Harry told her.

She smiled, "I'm happy for you Harry. You are like a brother to me and I love to see you so happy."

When they left a few hours later Harry was glowing with happiness. As he walked into the potions lab he remembered what Voldemort had said about Sirius. . It had been hovering at the edge of his mind for a while now but he had almost forgotten until now because of the utter exhaustion.

"Severus, what do you know about the veil?" He asked his mate.

"Only that those who go beyond it never return. Why?" Severus asked in confusion.

"Voldemort was taunting me during our duel. Telling me that Sirius wasn't dead. Just stuck in limbo. I snuck into his mind during the fight. He wasn't lying. Sirius is alive! And I know how to get him back!" He declared.


	15. Chapter 15

A.N. Hey guys. I'm so very sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so busy lately it's unbelievable. Anyway I've finally updated chapter 15 so I hope you all like it. As always reviews are welcomed. As is constructive criticism, not flamers though please.

* * *

Chapter 15 

Harry had explained his plan to Severus and together they refined the theory and decided just how they were going to pull this off without telling anyone. Luckily it was a Saturday the next day so Harry did not need to go to classes. The two vampires flooed into the arrival room of the Ministry of Magic very early the next morning, Severus catching Harry as he fell out of the fireplace as usual. It was a bland room guarded by two Aurors and was located in the basement of the Ministry so that it could be easily blocked off from the rest of the building in case off attack.

Severus and Harry stepped forward and walked to the door. The Aurors stopped them, "State your name and reason for visiting the Ministry." The one on the left demanded.

Severus sneered at them and said slowly as though speaking to an idiot, "Severus Snape."

Harry was a little more polite. He just rolled his eyes and said, "Harry Potter. I'm here to see Madame Bones."

The two male Aurors looked at them scrutinising their story. They hadn't been told about any visitors and you could only gain access to the arrival room if you had very urgent business. Harry just raised an eyebrow at them and they soon folded to the saviour of the wizarding world.

First the vampires did go and visit Madam Bones. She was surprised to see them but was not overly busy so asked them to come into her office.

"Madam Bones now that Peter Pettigrew has been captured with the rest of the Death Eaters my godfather can be cleared of his charges. He is innocent." Harry told her.

Madam Bones smiled at the young boy, no man, in front of her. He had been through so much in such a short time. "Of course. We have recently interrogated Pettigrew and discovered that your claims were in fact true. Sirius Black is a free man and has been cleared of all charges. It is just a shame that it is posthumously." She stated. The witch opened a drawer in her desk and took out a box. She handed it to Harry.

He opened the box slowly. It was an Order of Merlin First Class. His eyes welled up as he smiled. "His current state is debatable, Madam." He said cryptically.

She frowned first at Harry and then Severus. Then her face lit up and she smiled, "Good luck boys."

Harry and Severus carefully made their way up to the Department of Mysteries without anyone seeing. They finally entered the large room where Harry and his friends had battled Death Eaters before the Order arrived in their fifth year. Harry looked around. It hadn't changed at all. The Veil was still exactly where he remembered on the dais.

Dismissing the fluttering in his stomach Harry approached the Veil. Ripping the curtain off it he heard the voices emanating from it. Once again he was entranced by it but he quickly threw the enchantment off. As he looked at the archway carefully he saw that the rippling was actually caused by snakes moving around on it.

Severus was guarding the entrance to the room. He glanced to Harry. His mate was preparing to cast the spell. "Hurry, Harry. I don't know how long we will be alone." He called.

Harry nodded absently and drew Voldemort's instructions out of his mind. Focusing on the snake at the top of the pointed arch he began hissing at it.

You hold a soul that does not belong to you, Lord. He stated.

It appeared to have an effect. The rippling stopped and the top snake opened an eye. Who dares disturb our slumber? It hissed angrily.

Harry Potter. I am here to challenge you for the soul of my godfather.

We do not give up my charges lightly. Are you prepared to sacrifice something in return? It asked.

I am. What is your price? Harry questioned.

The snake seemed to consider his question carefully. You are vampire correct? It asked.

Yes. Harry answered simply.

We require a blood oath that you will protect us. We have heard the other wizards planning to break us and we do not wish that. We want to exist. The snake told Harry.

Harry didn't even need to consider it. A blood oath was the strongest bond a vampire could make but he wanted his godfather back. Agreed. He hissed and used his teeth to make a cut across his palm. He pressed his hand to the archway and began to chant.

Severus watched on in surprise as Harry cut his hand and laid it on the archway. 'I hope he knows what he is doing.' He thought. He knew how guilty Harry felt about loosing his godfather and that was the only reason he was here. He would do anything for his mate. Even bring back his childhood tormentor. His mate's godfather, the closest thing he had to a father. He watched as Harry began to chant.

The archway glowed brightly for a minute and then a figure appeared at the edge of the barrier. Harry stretched out his other hand through the barrier. He could feel how close Sirius was if only he could reach that bit further. He focused all his energy into one short burst and his entire arm broke through. He could see Sirius now. He was so close! Suddenly he felt a hand take his own. He pulled, hard. There was something resisting him but he didn't give up. The Lord of the Veil had given his permission to take his godfather back. He gave a sharp tug.

The force sent both figures to the floor. The larger figure groaned as the smaller got up and leant over him. He looked up, "Harry?"

The young vampire nodded.

"You've grown." He said in disbelief and then passed out.

Harry wiped the tears from his face and quickly levitated his godfather. He covered his godfather's body in his invisibility cloak and strode over to Severus. The older vampire wrapped his arms around his mate in comfort. Harry sobbed into his shoulder, "I did it, Sev. He's really back."

"Yes Harry. He's back. You did it." Severus whispered back to him. He had felt the enormous amount of energy that Harry had used to get Sirius back. He was very happy that he was not against his mate and hoped to never be on the receiving end of Harry's anger. The young vampire was incredibly powerful, more powerful than Dumbledore and likely the most powerful wizard in England if not the world. He was so proud to be able to call him his mate, his lover.

As they reached the door Harry heard the snake hiss, Do not forget your Oath, Harry Potter.

I will not. Do not fear. Harry hissed back reassuringly.

Severus did not think that now was a good time for him to tell Harry what hearing his love speak Parsletongue did to him so the merely controlled his reaction and walked out into the empty corridor. Harry followed closely and they made their way to the main entrance and exit this time. Once they had left the building they apparated back to Hogwarts.

Harry took Sirius to the Hospital Wing while Severus went to get Remus and Albus. He didn't tell them why they had to go to the Hospital Wing as he and Harry had agreed to surprise them.

When Remus walked into the room he was hit by the smell of his mate. Sirius himself was hidden behind a curtain but Remus couldn't believe his nose. He looked at Severus who nodded at him. He ran over to the curtain and yanked it back to reveal Sirius unconscious in the bed with Harry sat next to him.

Harry stood up as Remus walked over. He hugged the man he thought of as his second godfather and then left him alone with his long time lover.

Harry stood with Albus and Severus outside the curtain.

"However did you manage it my boy?" Albus asked in awe.

"I found the information in Voldemort's mind while we duelled." Harry explained quietly. "I wanted to make sure that we had him before I told anyone just in case it didn't work."

"But because he is The Boy Who Lived To Defeat He Who Must Not Be Named he defied the impossible and brought back the mutt." Severus drawled.

Harry just laughed at his mate while Dumbledore twinkled.

Harry went over to Remus and asked, "How long have you and Sirius been together?"

Remus jumped at the question and looked shocked, "How do you know that we were together? He questioned.

"Just a feeling I guess. You two were always so happy when you were together and when he fell you were so distraught. Just like I would be if I'd lost Severus." Harry confessed.

"Since our seventh year," Remus confessed. "You don't mind?" The amber-eyed man asked anxiously.

"Why would I mind Remus? You're my second godfather and you two love each other. I would be a hypocrite if I said that two men shouldn't be together wouldn't I?" He asked with a smile at the man.

Remus hugged his cub tightly, "I love you, cub. I will never be able to thank you." He whispered. Sirius coughed and showed signs of returning to consciousness. Remus, Albus and Harry rushed over to the bed.

Severus quickly left, not wanting to intrude on the family moment, as he and Sirius would only fight.

The black haired man quickly woke up. He looked at the people gathered around him, "Remmy? Harry? Albus? What am I doing here?"

Remus broke down in tears and threw himself at the man. Harry looked on with a huge smile on his face so it was left to Dumbledore to answer, "You fell through the Veil during the battle in the Ministry, Sirius. Harry here managed to get you out."

Sirius's eyes shifted to his godson. He got Remus to lie next to him in the bed so Harry could hug him, "How long was I behind the Veil, Albus? Harry you looked older." He stated.

"You were there for two years Sirius. We didn't know how to get you out." Remus answered for the older man.

"How did you finally manage it?" He asked curiously.

The other two men looked at Harry expectantly. Sirius also turned to his godson and said, "Harry?"

To Sirius's surprise Harry blushed, "Just before I killed Voldemort I managed to get inside his head and find out the incantations to get you back. We didn't even know that you weren't dead before. Voldemort taunted me about how I wasn't even able to rescue you."

Sirius's mouth dropped open, "You killed Voldemort?"

"Erm…yes. I had been in training since August. Severus took me to him on the eighteenth of December like we planned and I duelled Voldemort while Severus kept the Death Eaters busy." Harry described the duel vaguely, Albus and Remus adding comments where Harry glossed over the truth.

Finally Sirius had been told everything. Well everything apart from the fact that Harry was now a vampire and Severus' mate as well as anything to do with the Dursleys. Harry wasn't ready for that scene yet. Once they had finished telling Sirius all that had happened since he fell the man brought up what had been bothering him for some time, "Harry why do you call Snape 'Severus'?"

His godson froze and then smoothly answered, "Because he trained me Siri. I lived with him during the summer. We got quite close. He's really not all that bad you know."

He ignored Dumbledore's twinkling and Remus' smothered chuckle.

While Harry sat listening to the older men talk Severus contacted him, (I assume the mutt suffered no permanent damage?)

(Sirius is fine Sev, as you well know.) Harry answered with a mental laugh.

(Pity. He'll be running around the castle shortly no doubt. I'll have to remember to flea proof my robes.) Harry's mate snarked.

(I know that you're just nervous as to how he'll react to us so I'll forgive that.) Harry teased his lover. The animosity between his lover and his godfather angered him but he knew that Severus would be civil for his sake. If only he could get Sirius to do the same.

(Have you told him that you're a vampire yet?) His lover asked with his usual preciseness.

(No.) Harry replied nervously.

(Ahhh. Do you want me to be there or not?)

(No. I'd better do this alone. He might try to kill you if he sees you before he has chance to calm down.) Harry informed his Sire.

(It would be your dogfather that would be injured not I. I will attempt to be civil to him Harry. I promise. But if he goes to far…) Severus warned.

(I understand, love. Thank you. I'll see you later this evening?) He asked.

(Yes. Unless you want to spend some more time with your…godfather.) Severus replied.

Harry returned his attention to the room around him and saw Sirius looking at him strangely. His godfather only acted the fool; he knew when something was happening even if he didn't know what it was.

Harry sighed. He knew that he would not be able to keep his secret from Sirius for long. The whole school knew after all. "Merlin help me." He whispered inaudibly.

Dumbledore seemed to have heard him as he looked over to the young vampire, a question in his eyes. Harry saw it and nodded nervously. "I do believe that Harry has something to tell us." Dumbledore announced.

All turned to look at him expectantly. "Well I suppose I should tell you that I'm a vampire now first." He said flippantly to hide his nervousness. Sirius was like a father to him. He didn't know what he would do if he deserted him.

Once again Sirius's mouth was gaping open, "A vampire? Since when? Who Turned you?"

"Yes. Since the beginning of the summer holidays. Severus Snape." Harry answered each of his questions in order.

"Snape? I'll kill the bastard!" Sirius declared loudly.

"No!" Harry shouted.

That made Sirius stop climbing out of bed and actually look at his godson.

"Sirius he's my Sire. I can't let you kill him." Harry told his godfather.

Remus looked at Harry and said, "Don't you think you missed out something, cub?"

Harry hissed, "Traitor," and then smiled at him to show it was a joke. He cleared his throat, "Siri, what do you know about the relationship between Sire and Childe?" He asked curiously.

Sirius's forehead creased in thought. He tried to remember the vampire lessons from Defence and his Auror training. "They can go one of two ways: a paternal bond or romantic bond. Why?"

Harry waited for him to connect the dots. It didn't take long. Harry could tell the precise second Sirius realised it as he went completely white, "Harry, please tell me it went paternal." He begged.

"I could tell you it did but then I would be lying." Harry admitted.

Sirius groaned and then started yelling, "That Slytherin bastard! I'm going to kill him. I just know he forced you. Just wait! I'll make him pay!" Sirius failed to notice the effect of his final words but his mate did not.

Harry had gone white and begun to shake, "No Uncle Vernon. Please! I'll be a good boy." He started to yell. It was his first flashback in months.

None of them could get Harry to calm down. Luckily Severus sensed his mate's distress and came hurrying to see what was wrong. He flew over to Harry and wrapped his arms around the vampire. Severus whispered reassuringly in his mate's ear and gradually Harry came back to the present. "Sev? What happened?" He asked in confusion, still wrapped within his mate's protective embrace.

"You had a flashback. I assume it was something Black said that set you off." Severus growled low in his throat.

Sirius was staring at the couple in utter shock. First his godson had begun to fit and then Snape appeared out of nowhere and managed to clam him down when they had all failed. 'What is going on here?' He wondered. 'How could the world have changed so much in two years?'

"He didn't know Sev. I told him that were are together and he accused you of forcing me. It was just the tone of his voice. I'm fine really." Harry assured his worried lover.

Sirius looked to his own lover in confusion. Remus was watching the exchange as though it was perfectly normal. Then something hit him. "Harry why were you asking your Uncle to stop doing something?" A horrible thought occurred to him.

Severus looked at his childhood rival with something akin to pity. But at the moment Sirius was too confused to react to Snape. He wanted answers and knew that he would have to be civil to Snape in order to get them.

"You know that I lived with the Dursleys because I had to live with someone of my mother's blood?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded. "Well I lived there but the Dursleys didn't want me to. They thought I was a burden and did not treat me well." Harry gave Sirius time to digest this information before continuing. "I did all the housework and cooking by the time I was five. My cousin used me as a punching bag and his favourite game was 'Harry Hunting'. My uncle also liked to use his hands." Harry told him.

By this time Sirius was in tears, Remus had moved to embrace him comfortingly.

Severus tried to let go of Harry but the vampire hung on so he remained. "The first time Uncle Vernon…When I was seven he…he…raped me." Harry finally managed to say. "That continued until I went to Hogwarts. After that it was worse because he could only have me for six weeks a year. This summer, after Hedwig turned up at Hogwarts covered in blood, Professor Dumbledore sent Severus to check up on me. Severus found me in the cupboard under the stairs. He had to turn me or I wouldn't have survived the trip back to Hogwarts." He finished.

Sirius broke free of his lover's arms and rushed over to his godson. Severus backed off hurriedly as he didn't want to be hugged by the mutt as well. He wrapped his arms around Harry and cried into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Harry. Dear Merlin! If I'd have known…"

"It's alright Siri. No one knew. I am a fantastic actor." Harry comforted the older man. "Do you see that Severus is good for me? Sirius please don't make me choose between the two of you. I don't want to loose you again."

The animagus understood that his godson was in love with the greasy git. If he said anything then he would loose the boy he loved like a son. "I understand. But if that bastard ever hurts you I'll kill him vampire or not. I still don't like or even trust him. But I will give him a chance."

Harry kissed his godfather on the cheek. "Thank you."

Sirius stood up and walked over to the Head of Slytherin. Severus watched his approach warily but held his ground. "I have to choose between you and my godson, Snape. Harry will win every time so I will give you a chance. But I'm telling you now hurt him and I'll make sure that your ancestors hurt." He threatened the vampire.

Severus nodded his understanding and then left after kissing Harry briefly. When he got down the stairs he had to smother laughter as he heard a voice yell, "What is that on your hand?" He went down to his potions lab and stayed there until after dinner.

Harry on the other hand had to answer more of his godfather's questions about his relationship with Severus Snape.

Remus, seeing how irritated Harry was getting, quickly decided to draw his mate's attention from his godson. He walked over to the Hospital Wing window and said, "Isn't the full moon beautiful, Padfoot? Look at it."

Sirius looked up. He looked out of the window and saw that the sun had set during his interrogation. The moon was up. The full moon. His gaze switched to Remus, "Moony, you haven't changed!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not a werewolf any more Siri. Harry and Severus cured me a few months ago. Moony is only my animagus form now." Remus demonstrated by changing into Moony and then back again.

Sirius's face lit up and he ran over to his long time lover. He picked him up and spun him around in delight. He knew that Remus hated having to transform every full moon. It reminded him of how his older brother had died during the attack that had made him a werewolf.

Remus kissed his mate and then whispered in his ear, "Go easy on Harry, love. He's had to put up with a lot recently and he doesn't need it from you as well."

Sirius glanced at Harry. The boy was curled up on the chair almost asleep. The way he had acted today had thrown him off balance. Harry had grown up and he hadn't been there to see it. He had a lover now, his 'best friends' had abandoned him and he had found people more worthy to be friends with. Even if one was Draco Malfoy. Sirius had been extremely shocked when Harry told him that he was blood brothers with the blond aristocrat but had been forced to accept it as he was forced to accept everything else he had been told that day. It would seem that Harry had not only grown up but had become a Slytherin. His godson wasn't the loud flamboyant child he remembered. 'But then,' he thought, 'that boy had never really existed. He was just the image Harry projected to keep us at a distance.' He loved his godson with all his heart and vowed to get to know him better. He didn't think of him as a substitute James any more. James was gone, so was Lily but Harry was still here.

Dumbledore had left them hours ago with the excuse that he had a meeting with the Governors. Before he had left he had told Sirius that he was welcome to stay with Remus in the castle.

Sirius, putting Remus down, went over to Harry, "Harry. Go to bed. You're exhausted. I'll see you in the morning."

Harry stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Sirius smiled and picked up his godson. "Remus, will you show me the way to his room?"

The two Gryffindor men walked through the dungeons, Sirius was a little nervous at being in Slytherin territory. He had never been down here before. Not even when he had pranked them during his school days.

Remus eventually stopped in front of a portrait of a man with a snake.

"Hello, Remus. Bringing the little one back I see. Who is that with you?" Salazar asked the Gryffindor.

"Hello Salazar. Harry fell asleep in the Hospital Wing and we thought we'd bring him back before Severus began to wonder where he was. This is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather." Remus answered the painting.

"Black? I have heard much of him. Not all of it good I assure you. You slashed the Pink Lady's painting." He accused.

Sirius blushed, "Yes, sir, I did. I am very sorry for what I have done in the past."

Salazar sneered at him, "Very well. But I warn you. Hurt any of the occupants of this room and you will never be permitted access again. I am a Slytherin and we do not forgive easily."

Sirius nodded his understanding and secretly thought that this was most definitely Snape's door guard. The man was a surly as the Potions Master who resided in the rooms he guarded.

Salazar swung open and Severus came out of his lab to greet his mate. He paused in shock at seeing Sirius but then continued and took the still sleeping Harry from his arms. Harry mumbled, "Sev," in his sleep and moved closer to the vampire. Severus carried Harry into their bedroom and put him into bed, not removing his clothes after the outer robe as it could bring back bad memories from the times Harry had woken up naked at the Dursleys.

When he came back out of the bedroom he was not surprised to see that Remus and Sirius were still there.

"Go on then, Black." He sighed as he sat down.

"Do you love him?" Sirius demanded. He knew that Harry loved Snape.

Severus glared at the man in front of him. He had promised Harry that he would be on his best behaviour with his godfather otherwise he would have been hexed across the room for his impertinent question. Forcing himself to ignore his own feelings he looked the man in the eye. He only saw concern and love for Harry there so he answered truthfully, "I do."

Sirius nodded at his old rival, "As I said before. I shall not attempt to keep you apart. I know that I would fail. You have already mated and Harry tells me that you are to be bonded once he has graduated. I guess what I'm saying is I wish to know you…Severus. I am no longer the child I once was. Seeing Harry so changed has convinced me to finally grow up. I've missed so much already. I won't allow my childishness to take him away too."

To say Severus was shocked was an understatement. He was astounded. "Very well. Perhaps you are not the mangy mutt I have always believed you to be. For Harry I will try to get on with you." Severus agreed.

Remus watched the exchange with a huge smile. He was truly glad that his friend and his lover would no longer be fighting all the time and Harry would be glad as well.

As they lay in bed that night Sirius turned to Remus and asked his mate something he had been meaning to ask for over seventeen years, "Remmy, will you marry me?"

When he didn't receive an answer Sirius grabbed his wand and cast lumos. Looking at his lover he saw that he had tears streaming down his face, "Remmy, what's wrong?"

Remus hastily wiped his eyes and replied, "No-nothing."

Sirius, a little impatient now asked, "And the answer to my question?"

Remus nodded, "Yes. Yes." And kissed his mate.

Sirius was introduced to the school the next morning. The entire student body had been dismayed. Had Dumbledore finally lost his mind? Why was he hiring a convicted murderer? Then the Daily Prophet had arrived and they all read the true story of what happened the night Lily and James Potter died. After that the Assistant Defence Professor was accepted without many problems. In fact after the first Defence lesson everybody loved Sirius. He made learning fun and he and Professor Lupin often demonstrated duelling technique together. It was well known that the two men were lovers and it was shown by the way they complimented each other's teaching so well.

Professor McGonagall asked Harry to stay behind after Transfiguration, as it was the last lesson of the day. She sat behind her desk in her office and indicated that Harry should sit on the opposite chair. He did, curious as to why she wished to speak to him.

"Harry, I just wanted to talk to you about everything that has happened this year. I only found out about your Turning at the Winter Ball where I also found out that you and Severus were quite serious. I have to admit I was unsure about how to handle the information. I had always seen you as a child and now you are a man. You have grown up without any of us noticing and despite what we may have thought no one really ever knew you here. I'm glad that you have found true friends." Professor McGonagall congratulated him. "Severus is a good man. I hope you two are very happy together.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry replied. He had always liked his Head of Year even if he had not confided in her, he confided in no one.

"So, what do you plan to do after graduation?" She asked curiously.

Harry thought for a second, "I am sorry Professor but being an Auror is no longer appealing. I know that you swore to help me with that career but I have had enough of Dark wizards. I never truly expected to survive Voldemort's death and in a way I haven't. The world expected The Boy Who Lived to defeat Voldemort, become an Auror, marry a nice witch and raise a family. That is not going to happen. The Boy Who Lived is dead. I am Harry, just Harry. Thanks to my Sire I have all eternity to decide what to do with my life and thanks to my parents I have the funds to do as I wish for quite some time. I do, however, plan to take my Master degrees in Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts in the very near future. Teaching is a possibility for me. I love children and I do have some experience with the DA."

Minerva McGonagall smiled at her pupil. She was so proud of him, rather than collapse to the pressure of the wizarding world and do what they all thought he should he was doing what he wanted. That took a great deal of courage. "You are a curious blend of Gryffindor and Slytherin Harry. I have no doubt that will serve you well in the future. I wish you luck in all you do, Harry. May your dreams come true."

Harry left the woman's office with a smile on his face as he made his way to the Great Hall. He sat down at the Slytherin table as usual next to Draco and Neville. The vampire ate a small meal before going back to his rooms in the dungeons. He and Severus had a meeting with another reporter tomorrow. They had decided to market the cure for lycanthropy on their own instead of going through the Ministry. Fudge would make sure that it was priced so highly that no werewolf would be able to afford it because most could not get jobs. The reporter was going to write an article that stated that any werewolf that wished to be cured could come to Hogwarts and receive the potion free of charge. It would explain that the wolf would not leave them but be their animagus form, they would be able to control when they transformed. They would no longer be subject to the moon.

The weekend after the article was printed the school was flooded with werewolves. Harry and Severus had already gotten permission from the headmaster and had segregated an area of the school for their use.

The vampires that been brewing the potion for the past three months in order to have enough for all the werewolves in England.

The infected witches and wizards were ordered into small groups so that the effects could be more clearly explained before they took the potion.

Harry, Severus, Remus, Dumbledore, Draco and Neville all took a group each so they could get through them quicker.

"There is pain but it will only last for a second, I promise. After that you will be able to transform into your wolf form whenever you want." Harry told his first group.

There was a young boy of six who had been bitten a few months ago in the group. He was with his mother who was in tears as she heard Harry explain. "I won't have to change any more?" He asked excitedly.

Harry went down on his knees so that he could look the boy in the eyes and nodded with a smile, "Yes, you will never have to change if you don't want to."

It seemed that news of their cure had made it overseas as werewolves' form all over the world had made their way to Hogwarts to be cured. They were quickly running out of potion. Harry and Severus left for the dungeons to brew some more.

Two days later all the lycans had been cured and had gone back home.

Remus and Sirius got married in a small, intimate ceremony at the Ministry the weekend after. It had been beautiful. Harry was Sirius's witness and Severus was Remus'. Dumbledore had officiated and there had been few guests. Just Draco, Neville, Tonks, Fred, George, Ginny, Minerva McGonagall and Hagrid. They said their own vows and then Albus had introduced the new Mr and Mr Lupin-Black. It had been simply done for the reception they only went out for a meal to celebrate. All the teachers who had taught Remus and Sirius told tales of their escapades and made the rest of the group laugh. Especially Harry. He learnt more about his father and the Marauders that night than ever.

Revising for the upcoming NEWTs occupied most of Harry, Draco and Neville's time from February onwards. They were getting more homework than ever and were going over everything from first to seventh year in every class.

"Will the torture never end?" Neville asked in May as they took out yet another essay.

Harry and Draco chuckled. "Only two months to go. Then we graduate. Finally!" Draco announced.

Draco planned to become a curse breaker for Gringotts and Professor Sprout had already accepted Neville as an apprentice. The couple would likely not see much of each other until their apprenticeships were over but they would get through it.

"Severus, Remus Sirius and I are having a picnic this Saturday. You two are invited as well." Harry told them.

"We'll be there. Meet you at your rooms at eleven?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded and then went back to his History of Magic essay. The subject wasn't as hard to understand if you actually read the material. It was just Binns that sent people to sleep. Harry had become quite good at History of Magic since he started living with Severus. The man loved history and like Potions it had rubbed off on Harry.

Saturday came and the small group were sat on a blanket next to the lake.

"I still don't know how you managed to convince me to do this, Potter." Severus muttered.

Harry just smiled wickedly at him and replied, (Because you love me. Besides just imagine the students' faces.)

Once they had eaten their fill they relaxed. Each snuggling with their partner. Harry was sat between his mate's legs. Remus and Sirius were laying on the blanket, Sirius with his arms around his mate and Draco and Neville were mimicking their position.

Remus looked up at Sirius who nodded so he turned back to face Severus and Harry and spoke, "Severus you mentioned that you found the recipe for a male fertility potion in Salazar Slytherin's journal?"

Severus who believed he knew where the man was going nodded his head.

"Would you be willing to brew it for Sirius and myself?" Remus asked.

Harry had realised what his second godfather was talking about at the same time Severus had and excitedly asked, "Which one of you will be the bearer?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other searchingly. Finally Remus said, "I will."

Harry jumped up and rushed to hug Remus tightly and then Sirius before going to sit back down between Severus' legs again.

Severus just shook his head and said, "I'll need a sample of your blood for the potion," to Remus and then he turned to Sirius and said, "Good luck Black. You'll need it. Males aren't used to the hormones released during pregnancy so he will be even more temperamental than a woman would be."

Harry, Remus, Draco and Neville burst out laughing at Sirius' white face.

The man spluttered incoherently until Remus shut him up in the best way he knew, with a kiss.

Harry aided Severus with the brewing later that day and took it round to his godfather's room that night.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank Severus for us as well with you? This means the world to us." Remus said as he cradled the potion carefully.

Harry smiled at the men, "Just give me god-brothers and god-sisters to play with and look after and I'll be happy. Go on! Get working on it already." He joked as he walked out, leaving the two men laughing.

An hour later, when Severus came out of his lab and saw Harry sat on the couch reading, or attempting to read a book he asked, "What's wrong?"

Harry tried to brush the question off but Severus knew his mate too well and was persistent. Finally Harry caved in, "They're starting a family. I'm jealous of them believe it or not. All I have ever wanted is a family. Don't get me wrong I do have a family, I have you, Draco, Remus, Siri, Neville, Albus and Poppy but I want a child. I want someone who is a perfect blend of the two of us. A child to love and cherish like I never was."

Severus felt his mate's anguish. He knew that Harry would be a wonderful father. The older vampire decided then and there. He would try to adapt the male fertility potion to work on vampires. He would give his mate the family he desired. But for now he simply held his lover and reassured him of his love.

They soon moved to the bedroom and reassured each other of their love in a much more physical fashion. Their lovemaking was slow and passionate, just the way a parent would want their child to be conceived but both knew that there would be no child. At least not this time if Severus had anything to say about it.

The next day, Sunday, saw Harry and Severus in the gym duelling magically and physically. They still trained often but it was mainly to keep fit and for fun as all the Death Eaters were in Azkaban but that was no reason to let their guard down. There would always be people that would seek to hurt them for one reason or another.

They ended at a stalemate with the physical duel but Harry won the magical one. Severus knew that his mate was incredibly powerful and was pleased that he was able to hold his own in a duel with the young vampire. He was by no means a weak wizard but Harry was more powerful than Voldemort and Dumbledore put together when he was last tested by the surprised headmaster. The old man had left Harry alone in his office and asked him to change all the objects into something else. Once he had done that Dumbledore had gone back into the room and asked Harry to levitate as many things as he could at once, wandlessly of course as it was harder to master and control. Harry had managed to levitate everything in the room, including the headmaster and himself.

Dumbledore had expected Harry to be able to do all of the Transfiguration but no one in history had been able to levitate so many things at once wandlessly. Deciding to try something else he had excused himself and gone into the other room. He had come back with a small glass ball. "Would you please direct as much magic as you can into that, Harry?" He requested.

Harry had done so. The ball had glowed blindingly until it had finally smashed into tiny pieces. Harry had apologised profusely and before Dumbledore could say anything summoned all the shards back together and handed the stunned headmaster the fixed ball. It should have been impossible to summon such small shards of glass together and the ball itself was made by magic, it was one of a kind, it was designed to show a wizard's magical standing. Harry's sheer power had shattered the ball.

"I think it is safe to say that you are the most powerful wizard alive, Mr Potter." Dumbledore had laughed when Harry had shown his shock.

The NEWTs soon came round and Harry, along with the rest of the seventh year students, where facing a week of exams, the result of which would determine the rest of their lives.

Harry was nervous about the NEWTs but not so much as most of the students. He was confident in his abilities; Severus had been testing him for months now. He was sure that he had passed his Potions NEWT easily. He had been asked to brew Draught of the Living Dead as the examiner had heard of Harry's helping Severus with the werewolf cure. His written essay had been on Polyjuice potion so that had been simple too. It was the same with Defence. He knew all the material off by heart and impressed the examiner with his skill. As with his OWL's in fifth year Harry had been asked to demonstrate his Patronous for extra marks. It had been even stronger than in his fifth year. The stag was completely solid. The examiner had been suitably awed as the creature came up and gently butted his hand with its head. Transfiguration had been simple enough although Harry had not demonstrated his animagus form; he still wanted it to be a secret. You never knew when it might come in handy. Divination had been the hardest exam, as Harry had no respect at all for the subject. He respected centaurs and their skill but their unfathomable way of speaking made him annoyed. He preferred to be told something straight out. Besides Trelawney was a fraud she had only ever made two correct prophecies and she didn't even remember doing it! Harry didn't understand Divination and was almost positive that barring divine intervention he had failed it as he hadn't even written anything. 'Oh well. I have no need for it.' He thought dismissively as he lay his head down on the desk without even bothering to open the exam paper. However Harry was confident that he had passed all his other subjects.

The night after his Transfiguration exam, his last NEWT, Remus and Sirius came to visit him in the dungeons. After a minute Harry noticed that Remus' hand was resting on his stomach, whether consciously or not. He smiled and asked, "Are you?" Motioning to his abdomen.

Remus blushed and nodded. Sirius looked at his mate proudly.

"Congratulations!" Harry cried out as he flung himself at the men. (Sev! Remus is pregnant!) He sent to his mate.

(Tell him congratulations from me please. Oh and that I'll make him an anti-nausea potion very soon. He'll probably need it.) Severus replied before going back to his beloved potions.

Harry related Severus' message and laughed as Remus sighed in relief. "It was the nausea every morning that convinced us that I was pregnant. It would be wonderful to not have to throw up as soon as I woke up." He confessed.

The three men continued to laugh and joke for an hour before they left, the NEWTs may have finished but Harry still had homework he needed to catch up on.

Remus' pregnancy continued to develop, the brown haired man was loving ever minute of it, even if his mate was not.

During the nine months of Remus' pregnancy Sirius became a common visitor to the dungeons, as did Remus although they usually came separately.

Seven months into the pregnancy Sirius knocked on Harry and Severus' door one night. Harry answered the door.

"Harry, you've got to go and talk to Remus for me. I came back from teaching his third year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class and as soon as I walked through the door I was hit by pillows. He was shouting at me, telling me that this was all my fault. I don't even know what I've done!" Sirius was frantic. He did not understand why his mate had acted like that.

Harry got Sirius settled in his and Severus' living room before telling his mate what had happened and set off to find Remus.

He knocked on the door to his godfather's room near Gryffindor Tower. Remus opened it and smiled at Harry brilliantly, "Hey cub. What are you doing here?"

Harry was a little confused. Sirius had said that Remus was angry but he seemed fine. "Hi Remus. How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm fine. Do you want to come in?" Remus said as he ushered his cub through the door.

Harry sat down warily on the couch and watched as Remus bustled around getting tea and biscuits. Finally the pregnant man sat down on the couch and said, "So was there a reason you dropped by or is this a social call?" as he munched on a chocolate biscuit.

"Erm…Well Sirius came round a few minutes ago and said that you were really angry at him. He said that you yelled and threw pillows at him. I've been sent to find out what's wrong." Harry confessed.

Remus started to laugh. When he finally stopped he had tears running down his face, "I should have known he'd go to you, Harry. Oh these damn hormones!" chuckle. "They can be a lot of fun. But not now. My back hurts, my ankles are swollen, and I have cravings for lemon drops and ice cream Sundays. On top of all that I need to go to the toilet at least six times every hour. I'm going insane! Sirius doesn't want me going far from our rooms and I can't teach until my child is born." Remus ranted to an intently listening Harry.

"I think you should be telling Sirius this. He thinks that he's done something wrong. You should have seen his face when he told me. He's scared for his life!" Harry joked with his godfather's husband. "So will you come down to the dungeons and talk to Sirius? I fear for my mate if he and Sirius are left together for too long."

Remus nodded and waddled down to the dungeons with Harry. The young vampire walked into the living room first. Sirius jumped to his feet, he was still alone in the room as Severus had stayed in his lab where the Gryffindor man would not dare to trespass, and rushed over to his godson, "What did he say, Harry?"

Harry simply smiled at him and moved through the door to reveal Sirius's husband.

"Hey Siri," Remus said shyly.

"Hi." Sirius replied, unsure of his reception.

Remus walked into the living room and kissed his husband and mate gently. "I'm sorry Siri. All these hormones are playing havoc with my emotions. I didn't mean to snap at you." He apologised.

Sirius shoulders dropped as though a weight had been lifted. He had never seen Remus so mad at him unless you counted the time he had found out that Sirius had told Severus to go to the Shrieking Shack during the full moon. "It's okay, baby. I thought I'd done something wrong. I hate it when you're mad at me."

They couple left together and Severus came out of hiding. "Finally. I thought the mutt would never leave." He remarked dryly.

Harry just rolled his eyes. Honestly and he was the youngest. He walked over to his mate and kissed him. "I missed you."

Severus didn't bother to reply. He just picked Harry up and carried him into the bedroom.

The morning the NEWT results were due Harry woke up earlier than usual and sat trying to distract himself with a book. It wasn't working. By the time Severus walked into the living room there were books all around the room and Harry was pacing.

"Harry? What is going on? What is wrong?" He asked in confusion.

"What if I failed? What would I do?" A frantic Harry asked his fiancée. "No one would hire me!

"All right calm down. Firstly you won't fail. Harry you are so smart you could have done the NEWTs in your sleep. You're just nervous. Secondly you don't ever need to work. We have enough money between us to last lifetimes. You don't need to get a job." Severus soothed his mate. He sat down on the couch and gestured to Harry to come over. The older vampire pulled his mate onto his lap and nuzzled his neck. He felt Harry react. Smirking he carried on his ministrations, effectively distracting his lover.

By the time the Ministry owl arrived Harry had forgotten all about his nervousness. In truth he didn't know what had gotten into him. He knew all the material. He just panicked because if you didn't pass the NEWTs then you were seen as a failure and that was something Harry never wanted to be.

He opened the letter while Severus looked at him and 'read' his emotions through the bond. Shock and happiness came filtering through. Finally Harry passed the letter to his lover. Harry had scored the highest ever in Defence Against the Dark Arts. He had achieved O for everything, not that Severus had thought he would get anything less and his Potions score was second only to Severus' when he had taken his NEWTs. Severus had scored the highest NEWT since Salazar Slytherin himself. The letter congratulated Mr Potter on receiving the best NEWT scores of the year. 'I see he managed to beat that insufferable know it all.' "Congratulations, love." Severus said before kissing his mate.

"I'm going to go and tell Siri and Remmy. Do you want to come?" Harry asked as he headed to the door.

Severus shook his head in the negative. He did not wish to intrude upon the family moment.

"You know you would not be intruding, Sev. Remus is your friend and even Sirius has accepted you. You are a member of my family. I will not leave you." The passionate young vampire insisted.

Severus smirked. It seemed that his young lover had well and truly grown up and even adopted some of his own characteristics judging from the glare he was currently receiving.

The two vampires walked up to the Defence Professor's room and knocked on the door. Sirius answered. "Harry! Good to see you. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten all about your godfather down there in that dungeon." He teased good naturedly.

"Oh course I didn't. I remembered you eventually." Harry teased back. "I got my NEWT results this morning."

Sirius ran into the kitchen to get Remus and then grabbed the letter of his godson. The two men read it. Shock was written across Sirius's features while Remus was unsurprised. He had seen how hard Harry had revised and how much work he had done before Sirius came back to them.

"Congratulations Harry. Your parents would be so proud of you." Sirius said as he handed the letter back.

Tears filled Harry's eyes at that proclamation and he allowed a few to fall in mourning for the parents he was robbed off so long ago.

A pregnant Remus saw his cub's distress and enveloped his smaller form in a hug. Harry relished the contact and then stepped away slowly.

"With scores like that you can do whatever you wish, cub. Even your vampirism will not prevent you." Remus informed the young vampire.

"I don't really know what I want to do yet. I might go in for my Defence and Potions Masters." Harry responded.

"That's a lot of hard work Harry." Sirius warned his godson.

When Harry and Severus returned to the dungeons Draco and Neville were there waiting for them. They wanted to compare results with Harry. Draco had gotten just slightly less marks than Harry in Charms and Potions. Neville had, of course, beaten them both in Herbology.

"I heard Hermione gloating about her marks in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry. You've beaten her hands down, no doubt." Neville said with a rather Slytherin smirk on his lips. Draco and Harry saw it and laughed, Draco leaning in to kiss his lover a second later. The unlikely pair left the dungeon room and Harry entered the potions lab where he knew his lover was, no doubt working on his newest potion. Severus had yet to tell Harry just what it was though. Curiosity nagged at him but he pushed it aside, Severus would tell him when the time was right.

Harry had indeed beaten the Gryffindor know it all. The Boy Who Lived was pronounced the highest scoring student of that year, the Valedictorian. Harry walked nervously to the platform to receive his certificate amid the loud cheers of Slytherin, who was happy to see their honorary member succeed, the polite cheering of Ravenclaw, they were upset that it was not them, good-natured cheering of Hufflepuff, they were happy to see that it wasn't Hermione Granger and most of Gryffindor, apart from Ron and Hermione.

Harry shook the Headmaster's hand while Sirius still cheered loudly. He shot a quick glare at the man as he went to shake hands with his now former professors. Sirius had managed to stop cheering and laughing at the look on Hermione's face by the time Harry reached him. He shook hands with his godson formally and then pulled him in for a hug. Severus was the last professor in the line. Harry simply shook hands with his lover, smiled brilliantly and went to sit down next to Draco and Neville.

They went out to a wizarding restaurant to celebrate that night. Fred, George and Ginny joined the group. The night out also served as Harry and Severus' stag nights. They had arranged for the wedding to be two days after graduation.

Fortunately for the two vampires the wizarding world had no tradition about the intended seeing each other before the wedding unlike the Muggles. To spend even one night away from the other would be torture to the lovers. Severus woke first the morning of their bonding. His lover was spooned up against him. He tightened his grip and kissed his lover's messy black hair. "Love you." He whispered into the silence.

"Love you too." Came the sleepy response.

Severus blinked in shock. He looked down at his young lover. Harry still had his eyes closed but Severus knew he was awake.

"It's our bonding today love." He reminded the younger vampire as he attempted to snuggle up closer to his lover and go back to sleep.

"Mummh." Was the only reply he got.

"It is eight o'clock. Perhaps we should be getting up." He noted.

Harry groaned. He didn't want to get up. He was warm and comfortable here with Sev. He felt safe and loved. Then something Severus had said occurred to him 'Bonding?' "Merlin." He cried as he leapt out of bed and rushed into the bathroom leaving a hysterical Severus Snape in bed. Harry could still hear his lover laughing as he was getting ready.

He exited the bathroom, shot a death glare at his love and walked over to the wardrobe to get his dress robes out. Severus, who was still chuckling at the look on his lover's face, was silenced by a robe hitting him in the head.

"Get ready. Or I'll let Draco in and let him get you ready." Harry threatened.

Severus held his hands up in surrender. He leisurely got out of the warm bed and wandered over to the bathroom, not without kissing Harry and pinching his bum though.

A wave of laughter and lust hit Severus as he left Harry and walked into the bathroom.

As Severus stood in the shower, rinsing the shampoo from his hair, he considered how he had gotten to this point. He had never thought that he would find a mate, much less be getting married. 'We have all eternity to love each other.' He thought happily.

Draco and Remus, Severus' witnesses came to pick Severus up, as the elder member of the union he was to arrive first and await his fiancée.

They took him to the lake and inspected him.

"Well I suppose you're presentable." Draco said as he circled his godfather. He cast a spell that would prevent anything from staining or creasing the robes. There wasn't really anything else for him to do. Severus looked incredibly handsome.

Molly Weasley spotted the Potions Master and came hurrying over, "Severus! I haven't seen you in ages." She hugged the stoic man. "Shame on you and young Harry. I had to be told of your relationship from Fred and George. I am so very disappointed in Ron. I do not know what has gotten into him." She mused sadly. Her youngest son had turned his back on his best friend. That was not something he learnt from her or Arthur."Oh Arthur wishes to speak to you as well." She said as she dragged the unresisting man with her. He sent pleading glances to Draco and Remus but they just laughed at him.

Severus was forced to stand in front of the man who loved Harry like a son and answer some questions. He had though he had been finished with this when Sirius had accepted him.

"Why are you marrying Harry, Severus?" Arthur asked finally.

'Because he refuses to allow me into his bed unless I make an honest vampire out of him.' Crossed Severus' mind and he felt Harry's amusement at the comment. It seemed that the young vampire was listening to his conversation. "Because I love him, Mr Weasley." He admitted, very uncomfortable at speaking of his feelings so freely.

"Call us Molly and Arthur, Severus. You will be family after this you know." Molly spoke up suddenly.

Severus nodded, not looking too thrilled at this prospect. Finally someone decided to rescue him. Fred and George strode up to their parents and said, "We need to borrow Severus for a while, Mum."

When they had gotten to a safe distance the twins spoke up, "You looked like you needed some help there Professor. Mum can be quite a handful when she gets a bee in her bonnet about something. She is quite upset that she didn't get the chance to plan the wedding you know." They said together.

"Thank you for getting me out of there. Is everybody here?" He asked nervously.

While this was going on Harry was with Neville and Sirius in his rooms. Neville had cast the same spells on Harry as Draco had on Severus.

"What time is it?" Harry asked for the twelfth time in five minutes.

"It's almost time. Just ten minutes, Harry." Sirius said beginning to loose his patience. Harry, he knew, had been forced to deal with him when he had been in this state and he honestly didn't know how the younger man had been able to keep his temper.

"I can't believe how many are out there." Harry said as he gazed out of the door towards the lake where they had decided to hold their ceremony. Hogwarts was their home and always would be. They wanted their bonding to be at a place special to both of them. The grounds were swarming with people. Somehow the paparazzi had managed to get in too it seemed by the amount of cameras there.

It was finally time for Harry to go down and rejoin his soon to be husband. Taking a beep breath he set off walking.

Severus was in position at the alter and was watching for the first sign of his love. He saw him coming before anyone else. There he was! His breath caught in his throat as how beautiful Harry looked. His robes were bottle green to match his eyes and they did perfectly. The cut was long and fitted to show of his amazing figure. His hair was, for once, lying almost flat. He met his eyes and saw the love shining there. He felt his right pocket. Yes it was still there.

Harry saw Severus. 'Wow he looks gorgeous.' He thought. The man was in dark blue robes, not quite but very close to black. The style of robes was the same as Harry's, surprising most of the guests who had never seen his in anything but his 'bat robes' as Harry called them. He didn't want to shock the guests into heart attacks before the ceremony was even completed. He met his love's gaze and drew level with him.

Dumbledore began the ceremony. They exchanged vows.

"I, Severus Snape, do take you, Harry Potter, to be my lawful wedded husband for all eternity. I swear to take care of you, to protect you and to love you for the rest of my life." Severus vowed. They had changed the vows slightly as they were immortal. He slid the bonding ring onto Harry's left hand.

"I, Harry Potter, do take you, Severus Snape, to be my lawful wedded husband for all eternity. I swear to remain by your side and aid you, to protect you and to love you for so long as I shall live." Harry vowed. He slid the matching bonding ring onto his mate's left hand.

"You may now kiss the husband." Dumbledore said with amusement. They did. It was over. "I now present to you Mr and Mr Potter-Snape." Albus announced.

The newly bonded couple led the way to the Great Hall for the reception. As the night drew on the band began to play.

"May I have this dance?" Severus requested of his new husband.

Harry nodded and they began to dance. Harry rested his head on Sev's shoulder.

"I have a surprise for you later." Severus whispered.

Harry was intrigued but was content to wait. He was enjoying himself to much to be bothered at the moment.

By the end of the night he had danced with Severus, Sirius, a very pregnant Remus, Draco, Neville, all the Weasleys, most of the professors including Dumbledore and McGonagall.

It got towards midnight and the newly-weds were anxious to be alone. Catching each others eye from across the room they managed to sneak away without anyone noticing. Although that wouldn't last long.

"So what's this surprise?" Harry asked once they got into their quarters.

Severus reached into his pocket and withdrew a potion vial. It contained within it a pale blue liquid that shimmered in the light.

Harry looked at it in confusion. "What is it?"

Severus listed the ingredients and by the end Harry was glassy eyed and hopeful. "It's a pregnancy potion?"

"Yes. I managed to configure it to work on a non-living human. We can start our own family, love. If you want that is." Severus was not so sure now. Harry was in tears.

"Yes." He managed to sob. He opened his mind to Severus so that the vampire could feel his joy.

Now Severus knew that he had made the right choice. It was what Harry wanted more than anything in the world. "It is ready for whenever you want to take it. Just let me know." He requested.

His lover nodded and flew at Severus, kissing him frantically. They proceeded to consummate their marriage. Many times that night.

**What do you think? Ending too rushed?**


	16. Chapter 16

A.N. Hey guys! I'm so sorry this has taken so long to write but I seem to be suffering from a mild (or possibly severe) case of writers' block and my computer was broken for a few weeks. I'm attempting to rid myself of the awful disease but it takes time. I hope you like this next chapter. I've tried to make it longer than usual as a bonus for you.

* * *

Chapter 16

The summer was over; Harry and Severus had spent the holidays with their friends between Hogwarts and Severus' manor. The newly weds did what all newly weds did when they were on their own. Harry had finally recovered almost completely, he still had nightmares occasionally but Severus just held him until he fell back to sleep.

Harry had applied and been accepted for a Defence Against the Dark Arts apprentiship with a well respected Master after he graduated. He had been there for a month now.

There was only Harry, Helen Griffis and Steven Jones apprenticing at the moment. Each of them had a different Master teaching them but the lessons were held in one building, a large town house in London, hidden, of course, from Muggle view. The three of them studied together and often practiced what they had learnt that day in mock duels. Harry almost always won, in fact Master Hardwood had only managed to beat him twice so far and they duelled everyday. Whenever he was called up on it all he said was, "I had a very good teacher during the war." Almost everyone believed that it was Dumbledore; very few knew that Severus Snape was also a Defence Master. Harry could have apprenticed with his lover but he didn't want Severus to be accused of preferential treatment so he had applied to Melvin Hardwood, Severus had met the man a few times and knew that he was a good teacher.

'He should be back in a minute.' Severus thought as he finished marking the last paper, an abysmal attempt for a Hufflepuff.

He was correct; Harry came through the floo less than a minute later. He had finally mastered the fine art of stepping out of the floo rather than falling and could even exit as clean as he entered it. It must be his vampire grace.

"Hello, my love. Have a good day?" He asked as he walked over to the fireplace to kiss his mate.

"Yes, I managed to blast Master Hardwood actually through the wall this time though." Harry added sheepishly.

Severus smothered his laugh though he knew that Harry could sense it anyway. "Want to have dinner down here tonight or go to the Great Hall?"

"Great Hall. I haven't seen everyone in a while. Will Siri and Remus be there with James?"

"I believe so." Severus replied with a small smile on his face at the thought that James wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for his potion. He was glad that he could give homosexual couples this happiness. Severus found himself strangely protective of young James Lupin-Black; he knew that with Remus, at least, as a father the boy would turn out well. Harry and Severus had decided that while they longed for a family, they were immortal and could wait a few years until Harry had completed his Mastery.

"Great. Just let me get changed quickly and I'll be ready." Harry said as he made his way towards their bedroom. Sam was in there, lying lazily on the bed.

Hi Sam. Have you been there all day?

Not quite all day. I had a wander up to the kitchens for some lunch earlier. Was the snake's petulant response.

Harry just laughed and went to get his clothes.

He came out of his room a little later in a blue t-shirt and jeans. The good thing about not being either a student or a professor here was that he could wear what he wanted instead of robes all the time.

The vampire couple walked out of their rooms, Harry greeted Salazar as they passed. Harry's presence at the Head Table was now a common occurrence so the students didn't bat an eyelid anymore. The first time it had happened Harry had been stared at by the first years for a whole hour. He had never been so glad to leave a place in his life. Well perhaps that was an exaggeration but the sentiment still stood.

"Hey, Harry." Sirius called out down the table.

"Hi Siri. Hi Remus." Harry answered. He got a tired "Hello" back form Remus. Baby James had been keeping him up recently.

"Remus? Do you want me and Sev to look after James while you have a sleep tonight? It wouldn't be any trouble. I don't really need that much sleep." He offered.

"That would be brilliant, Harry. Are you sure?" The Defence professor asked his pseudo-godson anxiously. He was exhausted. For some reason Sirius never seemed to wake up when James cried so it was left to Remus to get up four times during the night.

Harry and Severus practiced their parenting skills out on James for the rest of the night and returned James to his now rested father later that night.

The next morning Harry left for training and Severus went to class as usual. Harry was met in the entrance hall by Helen and Steven. "Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Harry," Helen replied.

"Morning," Steven said quietly.

Harry looked at the other boy curiously. He seemed more subdued than usual. Like he had something on his mind, "Are you alright, Steven?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." The boy answered seeming to come out of his stupor.

The trio carried on walking to the library, Harry and Helen talking while Steven was once again pulled into his thoughts.

'He should be mine. Why isn't he? I'll fight for him if I have to.' He thought angrily. In truth, Steven was in love but the person he loved hardly seemed to know he existed. 'Why can't Harry see me as more than a friend?' His thoughts went on dejectedly. By the end of his inner tirade he had become determined to win the heart of his love. No matter what the cost.

He started to implement his plan as soon as they reached the library. Steven sat next to Harry and made sure that even now and then his arm would brush the others. Harry thought that the boy didn't realise what he was doing so he just moved his arm out of the way and continued reading. With an internal groan Steven decided to step up his flirting with the innocent, unknowing young vampire. He complimented him whenever he saw an opportunity and tried to make physical contact again. Harry unconsciously evaded him again and again to the point where the older boy was seriously frustrated. At that point, Helen who had been watching Steven all morning took him to one side, "What are you doing with Harry?" She demanded.

"Nothing." He replied defensively.

"Yeah right nothing. You keep hitting on him. You do realise that not only is he not interested in you he's mated and bonded already?" She asked getting ready to hit the other boy. She really liked Harry and had heard about his past in the newspaper, though she had never asked him about it. She knew that Steven was just wasting his time and wanted to save both of the boys pain.

"Stay out of what doesn't involve you, Griffis. Stick to your studies." He said angrily before stalking off for his lesson with Master Hardwood.

Helen went back to Harry's table. She longed to say something but didn't. It wasn't really her place. Was it? Just before she went for her private lesson she spoke up, "Harry?"

"Yes Helen?"

"Watch out for Steven." Then she hurried off leaving Harry to wonder what she meant.

Steven carried on his flirting with Harry for the rest of the day but now Harry saw, and could hear through his telepathy, what he was doing and tried to stay away from the boy although he was still friendly he talked to Steven as he would someone like Colin Creevey. Steven, however, didn't notice that anything had changed.

When they were finally allowed to leave Harry rushed to the fireplace and flooed as quickly as he could back to Hogwarts.

Severus wasn't in their rooms so Harry went looking for him. The older vampire was in his Potion Lab. Harry looked at what he was doing and moved to help by preparing the ingredients for his lover. They moved completely in sync. Harry knew exactly what Severus needed and how to prepare it, all Severus had to do was pick it up and add it to the cauldron. They worked well as a team and they both enjoyed brewing together.

The Potions Master finished making the skele-grow for Madam Pomfrey and turned to his mate, "What do you want to do tonight?"

Harry smiled at his Sire and moved closer so that his body was pressed against the whole length of Severus'. He breathed, "I want you to make love to me."

Severus groaned with arousal and felt himself grow hard at the words. Harry continued to grow more confident in their relationship all the time. He picked his husband up and carried him into the bedroom where he did exactly what Harry had asked.

The following morning Harry woke up before Severus and wandered over to the bathroom. His entire body was aching pleasantly. He took longer than usual in the shower, using the time to relax and think about the day to come. He had to go to the Defence School in two hours and see Steven and Helen. Harry didn't know why he felt so awkward about that. Even before he had known that Steven lusted after him he had been wary about being in the others presence alone but that was because of his past. He didn't trust easily at all. Especially not men.

Some of Stevens' thoughts had scared him. He wanted no other lover than Severus and yet the young man was determined to win him, no matter what the cost. Relationships were still difficult for Harry. He could count the number of people he truly trusted on his fingers.

Steeling himself he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He walked out of the bathroom and over to the wardrobe to get his clothes. As he was pulling his jeans on he felt his lover's gaze on him. Smirking slightly he purposely took his time putting his t-shirt on and then bent down to find his shoes.

"Tease," Severus complained good-naturedly as Harry covered himself with a black robe.

Harry just smiled sweetly at his husband before crossing the room to the door. "I'll see you tonight, Sev."

Dobby popped in with his daily goblet of blood before Harry left for school. Just as he flooed out Severus sat up in confusion. He had sensed a faint anxiety from Harry. 'Why would he be anxious?'

The young vampire gracefully stepped out of the fireplace into the hall. Helen was there to meet him, Steven hadn't arrived yet. A second later the fireplace glowed and then Steven stumbled out.

Harry took an unconscious step backwards. Helen noticed but Steven didn't. He was too busy staring at Harry, "Morning, Harry. Helen." He added as an afterthought.

"Morning." The other two replied.

Steven went over to Harry as soon as he could and initiated conversation, "So what did you do last night?" He asked interestedly.

"I helped Severus brew skele-grow for Madam Pomfrey, her stocks were low." He answered simply. The other man didn't need to know what they had done for the rest of the night.

"Oh. That sounds interesting." Steven didn't sound convinced. 'How can Snape have Harry all to himself all night and just brew Potions? If it had been me I'd have taken him. But then again it's a good thing that Snape doesn't do that because it means that Harry is more likely to come to me.'

Perhaps luckily Harry was not listening to Steven's thoughts at this time. It felt like violating the man's privacy, after all your thoughts were the most intimate thing you had. If he started flirting with him a lot again then Harry would open his mind to thoughts about himself and Severus but no others. He didn't want to hear any more of the boy's fantasies.

Harry was having a whole morning of tutoring from Master Hardwood so thankfully he didn't see the others for most of the day. When it got to two o'clock, however, Melvin told Harry to go to the library and research a dark spell. It was designed in the Medieval Ages to counteract death in childbirth but over the years it had been changed into a spell that would make a woman infertile.

"Yes, Master Hardwood." Harry answered and left the duelling room.

Melvin Hardwood stared at the door his young apprentice had just left through thinking over their lesson. 'Why was Harry even bothering with the apprentiship? He could pass with no problems now. I'll mention it to him tomorrow. Wow that boy is powerful. I certainly wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of him.'

The Defence Master stood at 6ft and was very muscular. He had a nasty looking scar running down his left cheek. The man looked dangerous. Harry, on the other hand, was small and compact, muscular yes but not overly so and his face was practically angelic; though if you encountered an angry Harry Potter you would never forget it. The teen simply crackled with magic.

Harry wandered over to the library as slowly as he could. Eventually he reached his destination. Steven was there, waiting for him. Harry walked in as confidently as he could and started hunting for the books he needed. A hand sneaked out and grazed his arse. Harry jumped and looked around. He could have sworn it was Severus' hand. He didn't see his lover so Harry turned back to the shelf. This time he was ready, when the hand reached him he spun around and grabbed it.

"Severus? What are you doing here? What about your classes?" Harry asked in astonishment. Why was his lover here?

"I came to see you. You seemed anxious this morning and Albus is looking after my class for today." Severus replied. "I really don't know what I was thinking leaving them with him. My beloved dungeons will be covered in multi-coloured spots by the time I get back and no doubt the children will be having fun."

Harry couldn't help himself he laughed. Severus just sounded so sad that his students would probably enjoy having Dumbledore as a professor. Then he remembered what Severus had said before that. 'Anxious? How did he know?'

(I could sense your emotions, love. You were bleeding through the barrier.) Severus explained.

Embarrassed Harry looked down at the floor. How did you explain to your lover that you were nervous because a fellow student was attracted to you?

Ignorant of Harry's thoughts Severus grabbed the book Harry had dropped when he grabbed him and walked over to the table with him.

Steven and Helen were shocked by the vampire's appearance. Helen was thankful; she knew how determined Steven could be. She and Steven had attended an American school for wizards and witches before coming over to England to study for their Mastery. She had seen how stubborn and pigheaded he could be. Maybe Snape would either sense the competition or she could tell him discretely. 'It's none of my business' her mind argued back but her conscience wouldn't allow it. She couldn't see the young man she had come to care for nervous around one of their friends because he was constantly flirting with him.

Steven was apoplectic. 'He thinks that he can just waltz in here and take my Harry from me? No. I won't allow it.'

Severus greeted the two other students in his Professor Snape persona. Harry understood why, Severus was like that with everyone. Only a trusted few saw the real Severus Snape.

Helen looked up at the taller vampire with a little bit of awe and quite a lot of fear. Severus Snape was infamous after all. The vampire who had joined the Death Eaters and then turned spy. Even without having been to Hogwarts she still knew enough to fear the man slightly, you'd be mad if you didn't.

On the other hand, Steven was glaring at the Potions Master. The glare couldn't rival one of Severus' though and the vampire merely shot him a dismissing look before sitting down next to his lover.

Severus' morals were significantly lover than his husband's. If needs must then he would lower his mental wall and let the two students' thoughts into his mind. Perhaps they knew what was wrong with Harry. He tried the girl, Helen, first.

'Should I talk to him or not? Maybe it's not my place? But I don't know what Steven is going to try with him next. Should I tell Mr Snape? I've heard he has a nasty temper. Oh, what to do?' Helen's thoughts were all over the place and Severus found himself getting a headache from listening to them. However, there did seem to be some information there. Maybe if he spoke to her she would tell him. Without moving a muscle the projected his voice into her mind, (Helen, don't jump. It's Snape. I need to talk to you.) He said calmly.

Inwardly Helen jumped but her training kicked in and she didn't move on the outside. Her mind was silently cheering. If Snape made the first move then she couldn't be accused of interfering. (Mr Snape, there's something I have to tell you. Steven is attracted to Harry and plans to try and make him his lover. I know that Harry is bonded and married to you, so does Steven, but he's mad with love or perhaps lust and won't listen to reason. I warned Harry to be on guard and since then he has seemed a little more distant. Like he is scared of Steven…I've heard the stories of his childhood and if even half of them are true then I completely understand why he is acting like that. I just wanted you to know in case something happened.) She finished in a rush. It was probably a good job they were communicating telepathically as if she had said all that without taking a breath she would have passed out by now.

'Steven was in love with Harry? My Harry?' Severus thought in anger. He could see how, Harry was an angel but he was his and Severus was very protective over what was his. The vampire instinct within him was screaming at him to kill this mortal boy and claim his lover as his forever again but he forced it down. Steven hadn't done anything wrong, yet. (Thank you Miss Griffis. Harry has been acting a little oddly for the past two days and I had been wondering why. I will take care of it.) Severus sensed her anxiousness, (Oh don't worry, I won't hurt the boy. Not unless he hurts my mate.) He reassured her.

Helen nodded imperceptibly and then went back to her work without anyone ever knowing that she had stopped it.

Now that Severus was aware of Steven's inclinations he opened his mind to the passing thoughts on the top of the other's mind. They were about Harry! His Harry! It took all of Severus' self control not to reach over and throttle the younger man. He vampire demanded that he destroy any threat to his bond with his mate. As it was he merely glared at Steven and moved closer to Harry.

'The boy can't take a hint.' Severus thought fustratedly an hour later. He had steadily moved closer and closer to his mate, whispered in his ear to make him blush and shot death glares that would make a first year wet themselves and still he was thinking about his Harry. Finally Severus pulled his lover onto his knee.

Harry had been in a state of confusion and amusement for the past hour. First Severus turns up for no apparent reason then he acts strangely. When he was lifted onto his elder lover's lap he finally spoke up, (Since when have you been this…affectionate in public, my love?)

(Since I heard the thoughts coming from that insolent whelp across the table. You know he desires you? I felt your anxiety this morning and decided to come and see what was wrong because my last class finished at one. Was he the reason for your discomfort?) He asked. Harry had come far in the past year but he still didn't know how to handle anyone other than Severus being attracted to him.

(…Yes. Sev, I'm sorry. I should be able to handle this. I just…I could hear his thoughts. What he wanted to do to me. I've done some of that stuff with you. It shouldn't scare me but the thought of being intimate with someone who isn't you terrifies me. I don't want anyone else. I love you.) Harry knew that Severus was feeling protective towards him and his mate needed the affirmation of his love.

Severus relaxed a little at the words but kept hold of the young vampire. While Steven was around he wasn't going to let Harry go.

Harry was actually rather pleased at Severus' actions. He liked feeling loved and protected by the other vampire. Smiling softly he snuggled into Severus' chest and began talking to Helen. He could feel Steven's eyes upon him and Severus but stoically ignored it.

Helen smiled at Harry and Severus. They looked so happy together, they fit perfectly. 'Why can't Steven see that?' She thought sadly.

After a bit of talking, mainly between Helen and Harry, they decided to get back to work. Helen carried on writing and Harry picked up the book he had gone to get when Severus had snuck up on him. Still seated upon his lover's knee Harry began to read. Severus read it over his shoulder for a lack of anything better to do. Then he got an idea that would both pass the time and irritate Steven Jones.

Moving his head a little to the side he let out a puff of hot air from his mouth down Harry's neck. In response the teen shrugged his shoulders and then went back to his book.

Looking around to see if anyone saw him he came across a death glare that no where near rivalled his own. It seemed that Jones had noticed what he was doing at least. So he did it again. And again.

Finally Harry seemed to cotton on and the next time he did it Harry wiggled ever so slightly but his arse was in just the right position to make the movement detectable. And detected it was. (Fancy a little walk through the shelves?) Severus asked his lover suggestively.

Harry turned to smile at him and then got up quickly. They wandered over to the furthest corner of the library whereupon Harry burst into silent laughter and said, "Sev, I take it that you're doing this to make Steven insanely jealous? I think it's working. He's plotting your death in his mind."

"I'm technically already dead so that makes no difference does it?" He quipped. "Yes I'm doing it to make him jealous. He needs to know that you are mine and that I do not share." He finished menacingly.

"Can we just go home? I'll ask Master Hardwood." Harry pleaded with his lover.

"Of course."

(Master Hardwood?) Harry called out to the older man.

(Mr Potter-Snape? Do you require something?) Was the surprised response.

(No Sir. I was just wondering if I might go home? Severus has come to pick me up and we have finished for the day…) Harry trailed off hopefully.

(Yes, you may. Go on. I'll see you on Monday.) Melvin said.

(Thank you sir. Goodbye.)

Harry and Severus apparated out of there, "You know you could just go in for your Defence Mastery tomorrow and you would pass with flying colours? Why do you continue to waste your time in that school?" Severus asked him as they were sat on the couch together.

"I enjoy it there, Sev. I have no need to get my Masters soon. We have forever. But I have been considering it…I want to start our family soon." Harry replied.

"Then take the exam. We can start our family as soon as you want. I admit that I long for a child as well. I had never thought that I would have children. Never really wanted one until I met you. When you found that potion in Salazar's journal I was overjoyed. It would make you happy and I found myself dreaming of a little girl running around with your eyes and my hair." Severus laughed. It had been a strange dream.

Harry was looking at him oddly. "What?" Severus asked.

"I had the same dream. Could it be the bond making us share dreams or could it be a prediction?" Harry asked hopefully. He had fallen in love with the chid of his dreams and hoped that it was not just a fleeting thought; he wanted the little girl he saw.

"I'm not sure." Severus went silent. Harry knew that is lover was thinking and patiently waited for Severus to reach his conclusion because to question him during thought was a sure way to meet Professor Snape. "It is very possible that the image we saw was indeed our future child. The dream felt very real to me." He finally said.

"Our daughter is beautiful, Sev. She was called Cora if I remember correctly." Harry reminisced.

"Yes, it means cherished which she would no doubt be." Severus commented as he captured his lover's lips.

"I'll tell Master Hardwood that I wish to take the exam on Monday. Then I can finally take the potion. I'll study for my Potions Mastery while I'm pregnant. You know that I could probably pass that now because of all you tutoring but I want to make sure that I know all the theory first."

The following Monday Harry flooed into the mastery school as usual. However neither Helen nor Steven was there to greet him. He waited for them for a few minutes but then decided to go in and find Master Hardwood. The sooner he could get the exam over with the sooner he could get back to Hogwarts.

As he entered the hallway approaching Melvin Hardwood's room Harry was hit from behind with a stunner. He slumped down to the floor in a heap. Luckily he wasn't face down so he could see his attacker. It was Steven

Jones.

Steven bent down and wrapped his arms around Harry who if he hadn't been stunned would have cringed and backed away. Steven placed a necklace around Harry's neck and a kiss to the young vampire's forehead. He apparated them away into a bare room. Harry looked around as far as he could being unable to move. All he could see was a bed and a table. That alone scared him more than being bound. He could break the binds easily enough. But what he heard in the other man's mind made him freeze to the core.

'You will be mine. You are mind, Harry. My Harry. Mine. That bastard won't be able to get to you here. Not with all the wards I put up.' Then he began talking to Harry, "He doesn't deserve you. He is just using you. I truly love you. I need you. I rescued you from him, Harry. Do you understand that? Or has he warped your mind so much that you can't even see what he has done to you? Can't see why I'm better than him?"

Harry declined to answer. Not that he could have. (Sev?)

(Yes, love? Is something wrong you seem upset?) Severus was as in tune as always with his lover's emotions.

(Steven has taken me somewhere. I don't know where I am though and the wards I can feel are quite powerful. He has put a necklace around my neck and it seems to be suppressing my magic. I can't feel it inside me anymore. I'm also stunned at the moment. Can you please come and find me? I'll keep him busy.) Harry asked hating how he sounded like a child but the loss of his magic reminded him of his time with the Dursleys.

(Of course. I'll be right there. Be safe, my love.) With that Severus rushed out of his classroom, leaving behind a room full of stunned fourth year Slytherin and Gryffindors. He only stopped to get some information from the headmaster along the way. He was constantly searching out Harry's location by way of the bond but the wards surrounding the place were blocking him. Finally he had an idea. He asked Albus to get Steven Jones records from his Ministry contacts and scanned the parchments looking for houses they could be in. For the wards to be strong enough to block a vampire looking for his mate they would have to be ancient. When the files came through he was stunned. 'How rich is he?' There were hundreds of properties, many of them ancient. It would take days to search them all. Severus grabbed the first one he saw and flooed to Hogsmeade to apparate. When he had gone Albus took one look at the pile of possibilities and flooed in reinforcements. Within minutes Draco, Neville, Sirius and Remus were all in his office asking what was wrong. When they found out they each grabbed a file and, in pairs, took to the fire to investigate them. They would find Harry faster if there were more of them.

Severus returned half and hour later empty handed. When Albus looked up he shook his head, "Nothing but a few house elves."

"I have fire-called Sirius, Remus, Draco and Neville to help with the search. It will move much quicker with more people looking. I was waiting for you to come back. Let's go look for Harry." Dumbledore announced grabbing a handful of files.

After talking to Severus Harry blocked off the bond and focused his attention onto Steven who was currently pacing across the floor muttering to himself. With his vampiric hearing Harry could tell every word and became more and more anxious for Severus to find him soon. It seemed that the other man had been researching ways to break a vampire Sire/Childe bond as well as a soul bond though how Steven knew about that Harry was unsure. It had been a part of their bonding ceremony but not many, if any, couples chose that option normally.

After a few minutes Steven finally moved over to the bed he had lay Harry on. He leant over the vampire and kissed him soundly on the lips. Disgust and revulsion flowed freely through Harry and he was suddenly very glad that he had closed his end of the bond off to Severus. Harry, however, closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the man above him. He only wanted his Severus.

Steven decided that he didn't like the unresponsive Harry and lifted his spell, although with the necklace he had put on Harry the vampire wouldn't be going anywhere. It had taken almost all of his savings to purchase the rare necklace, it was a dark object designed to suppress the magic of the wearer. It was commonly used to block the magic of slaves by their owners but Steven knew that due to the Potion Master's brainwashing of his love Harry would try and get back to him. He knew that he was no match for the young vampire magically so the necklace was his only option. "I'm sorry that it has come to this love but there was no other way to get you away from that awful man who has wrongfully claimed you. You are mine and you will soon realise that." He crooned.

The younger man forced himself not to tense up as Steven's arms encircled him. He spoke slowly and carefully as though to a small child, "Steven, what do you think you are doing? I chose to be with Severus. I love Severus. Not you. Take this necklace off me and I promise that I will protect you from him."

"I can't do that Harry. You don't see it do you? How he has manipulated you. He is a Death Eater, evil. He doesn't deserve a beautiful, innocent, pure person such as you. I won't need protecting because your lover will never find us. The wards on this building are ancient, each generation has added to them. It is better warded than Hogwarts, Gringotts even. Snape will never find us." Steven pronounced confidently.

'If it takes forever Sev will find me.' Harry thought confidently. They had pledged themselves to each other mind, body, heart and soul. Nothing could break that. Not even the spell Steven was planning on using. That would only break the physical and magical bonds between them but it would probably kill at least him of not Severus as well. "He'll find us." Harry declared.

That angered Steven but he refrained from commenting; knowing that Harry was under a spell, "Don't worry my love. I'll break the spell and you'll be free."

'Oh for Merlin's sake! I have to get out of here!' Harry attempted to get off the bed but found that he was stuck. The most he could do was sit up and that took a struggle. Harry recognised the spell. Madam Pomfrey often cast it on him due to his habit of leaving the Hospital Wing while she wasn't paying attention.

Steven smiled at Harry, "I thought you might try to leave so I cast that spell. You're not going anywhere, love."

Harry winced, no one but Severus had ever called him 'love' and it didn't sound right coming from the younger man. "Please let me go, Steven. Please." He begged making his voice as convincing as possible. It didn't work Steven just kissed him on the forehead briefly and left the room presumably to get the things he needed to perform the spell.

Harry fought against the spell as hard as he could but without his magic he was powerless to break it like he had done previously. Two minutes later Steven came back in carrying a white candle and vial in his hands.

Harry looked at the potion. He recognised it instantly. It was amour importantes. (made up name if you can think of anything better please tell me lol) An aphrodisiac so strong that it could kill if the subject didn't find release. Of course because Harry was technically already dead all it could do would be drive him mad with lust. Either way Harry really didn't want to take it. Despite the implications he would rather Steven take it. If he was in a lust-bridled state than he would be more likely to make mistakes and then Harry could try to make his escape.

Steven lit the candle and then cast petrificas totalas on his captive. Harry fell back down onto the bed without his muscles to keep him up. If he could have he would have sighed. 'This is just typical! I defeat the most powerful dark wizard of this age and end up captive to a novice light wizard who thinks he is in love with me! How great is my life?' Harry fumed silently. 'At least Voldemort let me have my wand. This twit wouldn't stand a chance against me without this necklace around my neck!'

"Can't have you moving and spoiling the spell can we, love. Don't worry I will break that curse you're under. You'll be free soon." Steven soothed him Running his hand down Harry's cheek.

'What to love you?' Harry questioned silently. The he had an idea. (Steven what are you doing?) He asked telepathically.

The young man almost dropped the potion vial in his hand when Harry's voice spoke in his mind, "Merlin! Don't do that Harry! It scares me."

(How else am I supposed to communicate with you when I'm petrified?) Harry asked reasonably.

"Oh very well. Just don't make a habit of it. It's a vampire trait that gives me the willies." Steven shuddered.

It was a good job Harry was petrified or he would have laughed. He was a vampire!

(Why have you done this?) He asked. Hoping that if he got Steven talking then he could buy time. It had always worked with Voldemort after all.

"Because I love you, of course. We are made for each other. You're so sweet and compassionate. You're a natural sub and I am a natural dom. Don't you see. We should be together. This is the way it is meant to be. I will take care of you. I promise I will. I'll love you forever and I'll protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you." The crazed young man vowed.

Harry suddenly got scared. If he understood what Steven said then he was going to be forced into a submissive role. Yes with Severus he was usually the more submissive one but theirs was an equal relationship. Harry could take control at anytime if he wished. He just preferred Severus to be in control. It was one part of his life where he could just let go and feel. He trusted Sev. He could never trust Steven like that. Steven was beginning to remind him of Vernon more than anyone else. Harry could feel his bound magic strain against the block in answer to the fright that flowed through the vampire.

(What are you going to do?) Harry asked as calmly as possible.

"I'm going to fuck you through the mattress, love. You'll be begging me before long and then you will be mine, forever." Steven replied with an evil smile as he walked over to Harry, the potion vial in his hand.

Unable to move Harry was forced to watch the man approach him. His breathing was erratic Harry noticed absently and concentrated on stabilizing it. He simply wouldn't open his mouth to swallow the potion. He didn't need to breathe so there was nothing Steven could do.

The older man hovered over the vampire. When his 'patient' refused to open his mouth he grabbed his nose and held it tightly. Harry sent laughter into the man's mind along with the message (Vampires don't need to breathe, Steven. Think again.)

Perhaps he shouldn't have said that? Steven then forced his jaw to open and poured the aphrodisiac into his mouth. He had to massage the vampire's neck so that he would swallow but he did, however, unwillingly.

(Sev hurry!!) Harry thought anxiously to his husband. 'Please Merlin don't let him take me. Hurry my love, please hurry.'

Steven roughly ripped off Harry's apprentice robes leaving him in his jeans and t-shirt which he spelled off quickly.

Harry ached to cover himself and throw the other man off him but he was powerless to break the spell without his magic, he couldn't move an inch. 'Damn this necklace!' He cursed.

Severus used his bond with his husband and his nose to find where Steven was keeping Harry. He ran as fast as he could up the flights of stairs, leaving Dumbledore far behind. The vampire burst into the room they were in just as Steven was pulling Harry's underwear off.

"Get your hands off my husband!" He growled.

Steven froze in fright still on top of Harry. In anger Severus physically threw his across the room, the younger man hit the wall and was knocked unconscious for the second time in twenty minutes. Paying the kidnapper no mind Severus enervated his love and checked him for injuries.

"Sev! Sev! I'm fine. Listen to me. Steven fed me an aphrodisiac. I can feel it running through my veins." Harry interrupted his mate's anxious inspection of his uninjured body.

'An aphrodisiac? Oh Merlin! I have to get him out of here. "Do you think you could make it back to Hogwarts?" He asked cautiously. He really didn't want to make love to Harry here in this house where he was held captive.

Harry nodded shortly and was stopped from saying more by Dumbledore running into the room red in the face. Harry had to stop himself from laughing at the image of Albus running up all those stairs in his abhorrently coloured robes.

"Harry, my boy, are you alright?" He asked out of breath.

"Yes headmaster. I'm fine." Harry relaxed into the embrace of his mate, feeling himself become aroused at the merely comforting touch Severus was giving him.

Dumbledore saw that Steven was beginning to stir and cast a sleeping spell on him without Severus noticing, the vampire would no doubt want revenge for the kidnap of his mate. He would have to make sure that Severus did not notice Steven until after they had gotten Harry back to Hogwarts.

"Albus, we need to leave right now. Harry has been dosed with an aphrodisiac. I'm taking him to Hogwarts." Severus stated as he picked his husband up and headed for the door.

"Of course. I'll contact the Ministry. Have them sent Tonks and Kingsley." Albus replied practically to himself as Severus had already left.

Severus apparated out of the manor to the edge of the apparation barrier at Hogwarts and set off at a run for the dungeons. Harry was currently snuggling up to Severus, rubbing himself against his mate. He could feel the arousal racing through his body, quickening his pulse and making him ache to be one with his lover.

Severus ran as fast as he could knowing that if Harry didn't find release soon then it would drive him insane. All the students saw was a blur rush past them in the direction of the dungeons.

Salazar opened the door without even asking for the password he had seen the anxious look on Severus' face. When safely inside the bedroom he laid Harry down onto the bed and kissed him.

The young vampire moaned into the kiss and whimpered in protest when Sev's lips left his. His whole body felt sensitised, every kiss, every caress felt magnified. He arched up in ecstasy when Severus nibbled on his neck. By the time Severus reached the source of Harry's need the man was close to exploding. Quickly the elder mate swallowed his mate's erection, and gently fondled his sack. Soon Harry found his invariable release but still didn't deflate.

"Sev, want you. In me. Now!" He panted rolling over to display his round arse to his lover.

Groaning with need, Severus summoned the lubricant and coated his fingers. Impatiently he stretched his lover, making sure that he wouldn't be hurt but not able to spare any time. Hearing Harry in such a state had turned him on almost unbearably. He ached to plunge into the hot cavern of his mate.

It seemed almost an age to Severus before Harry felt receptive but finally he did and the impatient vampire gently eased himself into his mate, still unwilling to hurt him despite the potion running through his system. Beginning to thrust his hips he smirked as Harry groaned loudly. Harry quickly came again yet he still did not soften. Severus barely managed not to orgasm as his husband's muscles contracted around him. He wrapped his hand back around his mate's straining erection he began to pump in time with his thrusts.

It finally took Severus well over three hours to dispel all the potion from Harry's system. Harry felt asleep instantly, exhausted. Severus snorted in amusement at his sleeping mate, "You're tired?" He asked the silence rhetorically. Looking over his husband he caught sight of the thin metal band around his neck. He touched it gingerly. 'What dark magic is this?' Severus vowed to remove it from his mate tomorrow, once he could keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds. It seemed that he was tired as well. As he fell asleep his arms automatically wrapped around Harry and pulled him closer, he would never let go.

An insistent tapping at the door woke Harry and Severus early the next morning. Severus groaned tiredly and summoned his clothes to him. Quickly dressing he told Harry to do the same and then left to open the door.

It was Albus. "Good morning, Severus." He said, chipper as ever.

"Good morning Albus. To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" You would have had to have been deaf to miss the sarcasm in the Potion Master's tone.

Albus, it seemed, was indeed deaf for he simply smiled at his employee and walked past him into the living room where he made himself at home. "Lemon drop?" He asked as he began rummaging through his pockets.

Severus shook his head and then finally moved from the door to sit down on the couch. Harry walked out of the bedroom at the same time.

"Ahh Harry! I take it you're better this morning?" He said cheerily while unsticking two lemon drops.

"Yes. Much better. Thank you, headmaster, for coming to get me." Harry replied as he sat down next to his husband.

"No problem, my dear boy. Now I hate to have to ask this now but do you wish to press charges against Mr Jones? The Ministry have him in custody at the moment." Dumbledore commented heavily.

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Has he said anything?" He asked the older man.

Severus watched the old man fidget uncomfortably as he replied, "He keeps demanding to be released. To be able to return to you. He seems to be under the misconception that you and he are lovers and that Severus is the one that has stolen you from him. He actually keeps threatening Severus."

Harry couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. Severus, who understood what had amused Harry, laughed with him leaving Albus in silent wondering. 'What is so funny?' He thought

When Harry had finally managed to stop his laughing he answered Albus' unspoken question, "Steven would never have been able to hurt Severus. Even Helen could best him in a duel in under twenty minutes. He is brash and undisciplined thought give him ten years and he may make a decent Master. He does not lack in power, simply ability which will come in time. Then he will be a formidable opponent but still nothing compared to me or Severus."

Albus accepted his young ex-student's explanation and silently wondered at when Harry had grown up. 'He was never given a chance to be a child.' The old man was more than proud of the young man he had claimed as his grandson. "That still leaves the question of what is to be done with him." He observed.

Harry thought for a second, (What do you think my love? Do we leave it as a mortal trial or an immortal one?)

(I still need to find out how to remove that 'thing' from around your neck. Apart from that it is your decision. Though I must say that I have a very strong urge for it to be a vampiric trial. I want revenge for what he did to you. My husband; my mate; my Childe; my lover. All of those titles mark you as mine and he took you. He had no right. I want him punished.) Severus was seething with all the anger he hadn't allowed himself to feel yesterday because of his fear for Harry.

(Very well, love.) "I have made my decision, Albus. I think that because he knew of my status and still acted he should be tried by our laws. Wizarding law would be too lenient I fear. I want to make sure that he knows that there is no us and never will be. I am Severus'. No one else's." Harry informed the headmaster.

"I will make the arrangements for him to be transferred to your custody. May I request something?" He questioned.

"Of course, Albus." Harry answered.

"Can I attend?" The old man had a gleam in his eyes that surprised Harry with its menace. Severus had rarely seen such a look in his employer's eyes, the last time had been when the Dursleys were sentenced.

Laughing again Harry just nodded. Severus spoke up then, "Albus, may I see Jones now? I need to find out just how this necklace works so that I can remove it."

"Certainly. We can go now if you wish?" Dumbledore stood up and headed for the door. He left the living room to give the vampires some privacy.

Severus turned to his lover, "I will be back as soon as possible, my love. Please do not leave these rooms. I would hate to have you disappear again especially as you do not have your magic. You have a knack for finding trouble." He teased in a serious tone.

Harry pouted, adorably in Severus' eyes, and protested, "I don't go looking for trouble. It finds me! I won't leave though. Hurry back, love."

The elder vampire kissed his mate softly, "I will," he promised and left.

The two wizards apparated to the Ministry holding cells and entered the cell occupied by one Steven Jones. The convict leapt up and ran at Severus, "You!"

Severus smirked and froze him in mid stride. "How do you like to be bound, Mr Jones? It feels uncomfortable doesn't it? And then of course there is the startling vulnerability. You're open to attack like this aren't you? There is nothing you can do to protect yourself." His voice was low and dangerous. There was not going to be any mercy shown. Vampire law was very simple in circumstances like this. Severus was well within his rights to kill Jones right now for his kidnap of his mate. He unbound his prisoner's mouth, "How do I remove the necklace you put on Harry?" Severus demanded to know.

Albus watched impassively from the door as the ex-Death Eater tried to extract information he needed from the prisoner.

"I'm not going to tell a murderer like you!" Steven spat out in anger.

Severus moved forwards instantly and grabbed Jones by his collar. The vampire easily lifted the shorter man off his feet to stare him in the eye. "I can ask nicely and you can answer or I can follow vampire tradition and rip you limb from limb it's your choice. Although I must tell you, I prefer the second option." He growled.

A short whimper escaped from the petrified man. Without Steven's realization Severus dropped the spell holding him in place completely as he hurried to say, "But you're keeping Harry prisoner! He doesn't really love you. I'm his soulmate!"

The vampire threw the mortal man across the room at his pronunciation. Steven landed in a heap on the floor. Severus yelled, "Harry is mine! He is my mate, my lover and my husband! He loves me; not you! Accept that now or you will not like the consequences." In a way he pitied the younger man, he was so consumed by his love for another's mate that he was willing to go up against a powerful vampire for him. Alas, his anger at the man was the prevailing emotion and any pity was quickly relegated to the sidelines.

Jones stood up, without any trace of nervousness, Albus noted with interest. He calmly walked back over to Snape and stated, "I know that you bewitched him. I am going to free Harry from your grasp, Death Eater!"

Severus really couldn't help it, he hit the young man, probably broke his nose truth be told. That was not the first time someone had called him a Death Eater or even accused him of seducing his mate but Severus couldn't keep control of his emotions. Rage flowed through him the likes of he had not felt since his days of being bullied by James Potter. Deciding that simply asking him wouldn't give him the information he needed Severus entered Steven's mind. Inside he encountered hostility towards himself and an obsessive love for Harry. Quickly he pushed past it. The child was trying to block him! 'How quaint!' He thought in amusement and continued to rape his mind. Severus found the information he needed very easily. All he required was an incantation to remove the blasted necklace.

(Consider this, Jones; you are aware of Harry's childhood, yes?) Severus felt the affirmative answer even if the man didn't speak, (You were about to rape him. Yes he would have wanted it to a certain extent but that would have been artificial lust created by the potions you fed him. That would not have broken our bond, perhaps weakened it yes. But I have no doubt as to what would have happened; Harry would have broken the rest of the bond himself. He would have blamed himself for your actions. Yes, he would have stayed with him and submitted to your will but he would cease to be Harry. You claim to love him yet you were willing to do all that. You were willing to break his spirit to serve your purposes, your lust. Is that love? No, if you truly loved Harry you would never have done that because to hurt the one you love is to die a little inside. I would rather kill myself than hurt Harry in anyway. And you say that I am simply using him.)

Severus allowed the man to fall to the floor as he removed his mind from the others, "Thank you, Jones." He spat and swept out of the room. Just as he was about to walk through the door he paused, "I believe that you have passed the vampire trial. Albus will you please inform the Wizenmegot that they can have him."

The vampire left the elder wizard to sort out the paperwork for the trial, as Severus was a vampire and a war hero they preferred to ignore his actions to Steven Jones.

When Severus returned to the dungeons Harry flung himself on his lover. Severus quickly said the incantation and handed the necklace to Harry with a soft smile.

Harry took it with a firm hand. Sneering to make Professor Snape proud the vampire snapped it in half and the banished the pieces. He felt his magic again and it was wonderful! The lack of magic was infuriating and also terrifying, his magic had always been a constant, even when he didn't know it existed it had always been there for him protecting him, to a degree.

For the wizarding trial only Harry's memories were needed, sparing the young vampire attendance. He didn't want to have to look Steven in the eye. He knew it was silly but he felt betrayed by the man, they had been friends and he had tried to rape him. In the end it took Harry a few weeks to feel safe on his own. Not that Severus minded really, it was comforting for him to be sure of where his mate was. Harry helped out in his potions classes, the first time he had walked into the classroom after Severus it had been, fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin. They had been stunned. Why was Harry Potter in their class? It turned out to be a beneficial arrangement; Severus couldn't watch everyone at the same time so with Harry there to aid him there were less explosions.

"Sev? I want to take my exam now. I contacted Master Hardwood yesterday. He said that he was confident in my abilities and would bring the examiners to Hogwarts in two days. They will be here tomorrow." Harry announced Friday night as he and his lover were eating dinner in the Great Hall.

"I am confident that you will pass easily." Was the only reply he received. Inwardly Severus was confident that Harry would be able to pass easily if they caught him as soon as he woke up on the worst day of his life. Harry would ace the exam, no doubt about it.

After a night spent reading over his text books Harry managed a couple of hours sleep before he got up and went into the training room for a little practice before breakfast.

Two hours later Harry was about to leave the practice room, he sensed that Severus was awake and in the kitchen when the door burst open and three men rushed in wands drawn. Harry sprang into the defensive position and flew out his hand, knocking one of the three into the wall where they didn't get up. Harry summoned his wand and pocketed it silently.

The second man was bigger than the first. Harry could tell that he was a Master. Suddenly he realised that this was his exam, they had ambushed him.

(Bastard! You could have warned me!) Harry raged at his husband. The only reply was amusement.

Harry took out the second man with no problems; a strong stunner had broken through the man's shield. Again he took the man's wand. The third, however, was smarter than that. Stronger too. He reminded Harry of his own mentor, Melvin Hardwood. A faint smell was coming off the man as well, it was familiar to Harry. The man moved closer and cast a slashing hex. Harry dodged it and suddenly it hit him where he knew the smell from, his second year. It was Polyjuice potion. Amusement ran through the young vampire as he realised that this was his mentor. (Hello, Master Hardwood.) He spoke to the man mentally.

Hardwood was surprised that Harry recognised him but did not show it outwardly. He stepped his attack up; he was well versed in the favourite moves of his student so they didn't work on the older man.

Harry knew that Hardwood knew his tactics so he changed them. He charmed all the objects in the room to attack the Master while he focused all his energy on one single spell. He let the hex burst forth from his hands; he had never taken his wand out of its holster. The hex hit its target and Hardwood, distracted by furniture flying at his head, fell to the floor, wrapped in thick vines. Harry summoned the man's wand to him and then reversed all his spells. The three men stood up and Melvin stepped forward, "I'm sorry we ambushed you Harry but it is tradition. I am very pleased to tell you that you passed. You are now the youngest Master in the country, notably you also studied for the least amount of time and were never injured so I believe that you passed with full marks. Congratulations Harry."

Harry shook hand s with all the other Masters and then hugged his own mentor. "Thank you."

"I'm so sorry for what Steven did to you. I thought that you had just decided not to come in that day. If I'd have just checked…" The older man trailed off remorsefully.

"You couldn't have known. It is not your fault." Harry comforted his teacher.

Severus chose that moment to walk into the training room with a smirk on his face. Harry merely scowled at him, at which Severus had the gall to laugh outright.

The examiners left soon after telling Harry that his official results would be sent by owl in a few days. Hours later, when Harry had 'forgiven' Severus for his deception he turned to his mate. After kissing him soundly Harry put his hand on his stomach and looked at Severus expectantly.

The elder vampire knew what his mate was asking and silently summoned the potion he had created. Harry downed it, grimacing at the taste. (You couldn't have made it taste nice could you?) He snarked absently, without true annoyance.

"Of course not. You know that." Severus quipped at his husband with a smile.

The next morning Harry woke up deliciously sore. He felt completely normal, that changed as soon as he sat up. It felt as though someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over him. Harry flew out of bed, waking Severus in the process and ran to the bathroom.

Severus rushed into the bathroom just in time to see Harry pay homage to the porcelain god. He bent down next to his husband and held his hair out of his face. When Harry finally dispelled anything he had ever eaten he slumped to the floor and muttered, "I'll take a wild guess and say that potion worked."

Severus cast a cleaning spell on the toilet and his mate simultaneously, "I concur."

The apparently pregnant male vampire slowly climbed to his feet and happily informed his husband, "You're going to have to brew me an anti-nausea potion. I can't go through that every morning. I hate being sick."

"I'll make it this afternoon. I have a free period after lunch. I think we should wait to see if you are sick tomorrow before going to Poppy though." The elder vampire suggested.

"I agree." Harry said before turning the tap on over his toothbrush. His mouth may have been clean but he could still taste the vomit. 'Disgusting.'

When Harry was alone later that day he tried to focus his magic inwards to see if he could feel anything. There was something a little off but he couldn't pin point it just yet. 'Is that our child?' He wondered in awe.

Severus had been a little protective over him that day, even the students had noticed. Normally Harry would wander around the class opposite Severus so that there was someone to aid the students at both sides of the room but today Severus had shadowed Harry's movements, never allowing the young vampire to be more than a few steps away. The seventh year Slytherin's were immediately suspicious. What would make Professor Snape even more protective of his mate? It was in their nature to want to know things, especially if it could affect them. Snape was their leader, their Head of House and they treated him with respect. From that day on the Slytherin House was even more considerate towards Harry Potter.

When Harry threw up again the next morning Severus suggested that they go see Poppy now while everyone was at breakfast.

The two vampires strolled up to the Hospital Wing. As Harry opened the door Poppy noticed him and immediately rushed over asking, "What happened? Where are you hurt?"

Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. The look on the mediwitch's face was priceless. Even Severus let out a chuckle before answering the witch, "Harry is fine, Poppy. We would just like you to check something for us."

The mediwitch perked up and took out her wand, "Of course. What is it?"

"We need you to run a pregnancy test." Severus stated.

"Alright. Where is the young girl?" Poppy Pomfrey looked past them, expecting to see a girl behind the two men.

"We need you to run a pregnancy test on me, Poppy." Harry reaffirmed.

She was taken-aback, "Harry, you know that while Severus' potion allows males to give birth it doesn't work on vampires, don't you?" Poppy asked hesitantly.

The Boy Who Lived smiled winningly at the mediwitch who had healed him so many times, "Of course I know that Poppy. However, Severus also created a potion that would allow us to start a family of our own. I have thrown up two mornings on the trot and can sense something off."

"Okay. Take a seat on that bed and I'll perform the charm, Harry." She motioned over to the bed Harry was intimately acquainted with; it was the one he thought of as his own he had spent so long in it in the past. Intensely curious as to how Severus had managed to get his 'dead' husband pregnant Poppy performed the charm to detect a foetus.

Silver mist swirled around Harry's flat stomach. It glowed orange before disappearing. "Dear Merlin! You're pregnant, Harry." She whispered.

Severus watched as his mate leapt off the bed and ran over to him laughing. (You did it, love! We're going to have a family!) Tears were running unnoticed down Harry's face. Severus wiped them off as he nodded happily.

"I want to know just how you managed it Severus," Poppy demanded, hands on hips.

"Are you telling me that you don't know how babies are made, Poppy?" Severus quipped sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me, young man. I've cleaned you up after you got into a fight too many times." The matronly woman deadpanned.

Severus flushed a little despite himself. Poppy always knew how to embarrass him, she was like the elder sister he never had. "It is basically the same potion just with a few modifications to allow it to adapt to a physiology that is technically classed as dead. I can give you my notes if you like?"

"I would like that, thank you. Now I will let you get back to breakfast, lessons will be starting soon. Oh before I forget you are aware of the changes Harry will experience right?" She asked brightly.

Harry and Severus suddenly blanched, albeit for different reasons. Harry was remembering what Remus went through while Severus was reminiscing over Sirius' plight for the duration of Remus' pregnancy.

"Don't worry Harry. Pregnancy can be quite enjoyable at times. I feel sorry for Severus though. He is the one who you will be getting mad at most of the time." She teased as she herded the vampires through the door.

Harry laughed at the comment while Severus went whiter, if that was even physically possible. (When do you want to tell everyone?) Harry asked his mate as they wandered into the Great Hall.

(I think we should tell Draco, Neville, Remus, the mutt, Dumbledore, the twins and Ginvera this weekend. We could throw a little party like Remus and Sirius did.) Severus suggested.

Harry knew that Severus must be in a very good mood or he'd have never invited all those people into their dungeon quarters. Harry quickly thought about it. Draco and Neville were fine and could help Remus make sure Sirius didn't agitate Severus too much, while Albus would probably be his usual self. (Sure. I'll fire-call Draco and Nev later.)

After Harry started taking the anti-nausea potion everyday his morning sickness went down to tolerable levels but certain smells still set off the reflex. The Friday before their friends were due Harry awoke and, once the nausea had subsided, walked into the kitchen. However, the smell of Severus' coffee filled his nostrils and Harry shocked his husband by about turning and running to the bathroom to throw up violently. Severus' coffee was the first thing to go.

The second was also discovered that very morning. It was blood. The smell of the blood Harry had to drink every day was repulsive to him. There was only one option; the pregnant vampire would have to feed from his mate for the time being.

The next day came quickly. Harry was so excited he was literally bouncing up and down on the spot. He had received his Master's certificate earlier that week and everyone thought that they were coming to celebrate his new Mastery.

Albus was the first to arrive that night. Salazar let him without the password, Severus had told him to let in all their guests freely.

"Hello, Albus." Harry greeted the aging wizard with a hug.

"Hello, my dear boy. Congratulations on your results, Master Potter-Snape." Albus replied as he returned the embrace. The old but powerful wizard pulled back suddenly with a question written across his face. Harry nodded but held his finger to his lip asking for the headmaster to keep it a secret for now.

Remus and Sirius were the next to arrive carrying little James who Harry instantly took hold off happily giving poor Remus a break from the winging baby. Settled in Harry's arms James quickly quietened and soon enough was sound asleep.

"I really don't know how you do it Harry. You have you're mother's way with children. All of us only good for getting in trouble with Lily." Sirius commented as Harry rocked the child gently.

"Harry, good to see you again. Congratulations over your results." Remus placed a hand on his pseudo-godson's shoulder instead of hugging him as he was currently holding his son.

"Shall we go sit down? Severus and Albus will drink all the good scotch you both like if we don't hurry." He joked and the three men walked over to the couch where Albus and Severus were actually drinking whiskey not scotch but it was only a matter of time, Harry knew. Harry himself didn't drink very often and now he couldn't drink at all of it could hurt the baby.

Fred, George and Ginny were the next to arrive, they flooed in. The youngest red-head flew at Harry, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek in a sisterly manner. The twins were next, the sandwiched the young vampire between them for a quick Weasley bear-hug. They didn't hug Severus but did shake his hand in greeting.

Finally Draco and Neville arrived, "Sorry we're late. Neville couldn't leave his new pet project." Draco drawled as the couple entered. Neville simply stuck his tongue out at his lover. Draco's only comment o that was a softly whispered, "I'd out that back in unless you want me to put it to good use right here." Neville blushed bright red and immediately swallowed his tongue.

"Thanks for coming everyone. I know Severus and I said that it was a celebration for my Defence Mastery but that is only one reason." He paused dramatically. "Severus and I have decided to start a family." Harry noticed that Remus was watching with a knowingly smile. The ex-werewolf could smell the hormones. He continued, "I'm pregnant."

The reactions were amusing to say the least. Ginny jumped up screaming and cautiously hugged her 'brother'. Fred and George were stunned into speechlessness, a sight Severus made sure to capture on camera for prosperity's sake. Neville's mouth hung open; Draco had to close it for him. Sirius was shocked. "You created a potion to let Harry have children and never told us!" He yelled.

"I told Harry, he was the only one who needed to know." Severus stated calmly.

"Sirius calm down. Severus you know he doesn't mean it like that." Remus, ever the sensible one, tried to prevent a fight.

"Can't we just," Fred began.

"Get down to the celebrating?" George finished.

Harry silently thanked the twins, they seemed to be jokers to the rest of the world but to those closes to them they were extremely smart men.

As Harry's pregnancy developed he found that he craved strange things. He had never thought that he would ever find chocolate repulsive and actually crave tripe smothered in blueberry sauce but he did. He had ordered it one dinner in the Great Hall and dug in with relish, unaware that the whole school was staring at him in horror and disgust. After that Severus banned Harry from eating in the Great Hall for the welfare of the student's.

Due to that episode the vampires decided to announce Harry's pregnancy to the school. As a result the Gryffindor and Slytherin students became very protective of Harry Potter-Snape. The two rival houses banded together in a never before seen way to protect this precious unborn child. Harry commented dryly to his husband one night, "I don't think we'll lack babysitters."

Then of course came the infamous mood swings. Harry simply couldn't understand why one moment he was practically crying and the next bouncing off the walls. It finally took him snapping at Severus to decide that maybe meditation would help. From then on he made sure he had time to meditate everyday. Severus thanked all the gods he had ever heard of for that small blessing.

One Wednesday night Harry was alone in the dungeons, Severus was supervising a detention with a Ravenclaw, when he got hungry. He called Dobby and asked for a sandwich. The house elf brought back a pate full of sandwiches, a pitcher of pumpkin juice and an assortment of biscuits. Harry burst out laughing. "Dobby, why have you brought all this?" He asked incredulously.

The diminutive elf blushed slightly and with bright eyes squeaked, "Dobby is going back to the kitchens and because all the other house elves is all worrying about Harry Potter sir we bring you lots of food to make sure you and the little baby is ok."

Harry fought back the urge to cry. 'Damn hormones.' He thought fondly. "Thank you, Dobby."

You really are getting quite disgusting with all this sentimentality. Sam commented from his position on Harry's shoulders. He had taken to winding himself around either Harry's arm or shoulders whenever he left the dungeons, for protection he said. Harry just thought that Sam found it amusing how the school was fawning over him.

Harry was three moths pregnant and already had a rather large baby bump. He arranged to go shopping with Draco and Neville for some maternity robes while Severus was teaching. The trio set off for Diagon Alley by floo as apperating was no longer safe, it was too much of a risk that Harry could leave the foetus behind by accident.

They arrived safely though Harry stumbled like he used to before his turning. His centre of gravity was off balance due to the child residing within him. Not that he would remove it. Harry loved this child already. He sometimes sent his magic to inspect its growth during his meditation sessions. He could tell that his child would be powerful. He could already sense her magic. Harry had begun to think of his child as a her. They hadn't had the gender test yet but Harry knew that this child he carried was the little girl he and Severus had seen and her name could be Cora. Cherished.

Draco and Neville flanked Harry protectively as they walked through the streets of Diagon Alley. They called in Madam Malkin's for the maternity robes. She fussed over the young vampire before pulling out a wide selection of maternity robes for men. Harry, uninterested in his wardrobe, allowed Draco to pick the majority although he put his foot down on some of the more extravagant ones. They left and Harry bounded happily into Flourish and Blotts followed more sedately by Draco and Nev.

After spending an hour in the bookstore Harry finally emerged with a new book on Defence as well as one on male pregnancies. As he walked out of the door he bumped into a familiar red head.

"Potter! Ron yelled.

"It's Potter-Snape actually." Harry drawled. He looked around for Hermione. She was just behind Ron glaring at him. Harry tried to move past the red head but Ron stopped him, "I hear Snape knocked you up, Potter. Funny that. I never knew such unnatural creatures could reproduce. Guess your kid will be as much of a freak as you are."

Harry saw red and it wasn't just Weasley's hair. In a fit of hormonal rage he knocked his old friend across the alley. As he came up to him Ron glared and passed another comment on Harry and Severus' relationship. As retaliation Harry performed a silent and wandless castration spell.

It seems that Ron felt its effects immediately as he went white and then passed out. Hermione was by his side screaming obscenities at Harry in an instant.

"Wow, for a pregnant guy he sure can move." Neville observed to his lover. The whole scene had taken place over a matter of seconds.

They joined the saviour before the crowds covered him. Someone called for the Aurors. Shaklebolt Kingsley and Tonks appeared less than a minute later.

"Something wrong Harry?" Tonks asked as she took in the scene.

"No. Everything's fine. You might want o get him to St Mungos though." Harry replied calmly gesturing towards the unconscious red head.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come too, Harry. I need to take a statement." Kingsley commented.

Harry nodded his understanding. "I'll just let Severus know." He sent his lover a message, (Sev, I'm going to St Mungos for a bit.)

(Why? What's wrong? Is it the baby?) Severus asked in shock.

(No, she's fine. I had a run in with Ron. The Aurors need me to go to St Mungos with them for a statement.) Harry answered.

Severus' interested was peeked, (What did you do to him?)

He could practically feel Harry's smirk as he replied, (Just a little castration spell.)

As Severus' laughter filed his mind Harry allowed Tonks to give him a portkey that would take him to the hospital. Upon arrival Harry promptly threw up. With a wave of his hand it was gone, however, and he, Draco and Neville followed the mediwitch who was charged with the Boy Who Lived's latest victim.

As she cast a diagnostic on him Kingsley asked the vampire what provoked him.

Harry simply answered, "He insulted my child."

The mediwitch and Tonks nodded in understanding but Kingsley just looked confused so the mediwitch took pity on him and explained what Harry's body was dealing with at the moment.

A little white Kingsley turned back to Harry and said, "My apologies, Mr Potter-Snape. I am confident that Mr Weasley will not be pressing charges."

As Harry was about to leave the mediwitch burst out laughing. He turned to the woman, a single eyebrow raised in question.

"You castrated him." She chuckled.

Kingsley winced and asked, "Can you reverse it, Mediwitch Brown?"

She flicked her wand at the red head and then shook her head, "No. It's up to Mr Potter-Snape here."

Tonks and Kingsley burst out laughing at the expression on Harry's face. It wasn't likely that Ron would get the use of his manhood back soon.

Draco spoke up for the first time, "Harry, as much as I really hate to say this I think you should reverse the spell. I understand you're reasoning and under different circumstances I would never recommend that you take it back but what would Molly say if she found out that her son was suddenly impotent."

Harry relented and removed the spell, although it was on a delayed reaction so Ron was still impotent until the end of the month. Never mess with a pregnant powerful wizard.

The trio left and retuned to Hogwarts where they related the story to Severus, Sirius and Remus amidst laughter.

Another side effect of Harry's pregnancy was an overactive sex drive. Not that Severus was complaining. Sometimes they didn't even manage to walk though the front door before Harry attacked him. Harry's nipples also became more sensitive; Poppy informed them that it meant that Harry's body was preparing to nurse. When he found out that he would be able to feed their child Harry was ecstatic though the sore nipples were a bit irksome at times.

Severus noticed that Harry got big quite early on in his pregnancy and only got bigger towards the end of the seventh month. One memory of the problems caused by his protruding stomach always made him laugh. One morning in Harry's seventh month he was distracted as he was dressing. As a result he put on odd shoes. Severus fought to not laugh at his mate, merely kissed him and went to teach his first class. Harry, who by now had been banned fro the Potions lab due to toxic fumes proceeded to walk up to the Defence classroom. When he walked in he noticed the students stare at him and then start laughing but ignored it, they settled down after a few minutes and Remus never mentioned a thing. He was, after all, a Marauder.

When Harry waddled into the Great Hall for lunch and all the students either burst out laughing or smothered their laughter he stormed up to his old Transfiguration professor and demanded to know why they were laughing. Minerva simply conjured a mirror and pointed down at his feet, unable to talk for laughing. In the mirror Harry saw that he had one black and one brown shoe on. Looking down the table and his snickering mate he magically changed his shoes and glared at his husband which made the stoic Potions Master burst out laughing loudly. The vampire was still laughing about it and hour later when they returned to their rooms. It took Harry kissing him to shut him up and the vampire still brought it up occasionally to Harry's consternation.

At eight months one week Harry's waters broke. He was taking a walk around the lake when he felt the first contraction. The expectant father had read up on this part of the pregnancy so he just carried on walking for another half hour before his water broke. The he called Severus to meet him in the Hospital Wing.

Surprisingly little pain, in Harry's opinion, and one caesarean section later Harry was holding his beautiful new born baby girl, "Welcome to the world, Cora Lillian Potter-Snape. Here Sev, take her."

Severus stepped up to take his child, holding her confidently but gently, they had had a lot of practice with James. He stared at her in we, "She's so beautiful, absolutely perfect." She yawned, revealing a set of normal teeth. Her fangs wouldn't develop until she was about six months old, something Harry was quite glad of if he was the one going to be feeding her like a woman would.

Harry took a short nap while Severus went to clean Cora up, giving birth was tiring. When he woke up Albus, Minerva, Remus, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Draco, Neville, Ginny, Fred and George had arrived to see the bundle of joy.

Severus showed off his daughter proudly. They asked Draco and Neville to be her godfathers and Ginny and Poppy to be her godmothers. All four accepted and the rite was performed.

Cora started to cry, Harry figured she would be hungry so awkwardly brought his daughter up to his chest and guided her to his swollen nipples. He gasped when she started to suck.

"What is it?" Severus asked in response to the noise.

"This certainly feels weird. Not painful, just weird." Harry answered absently, staring at the little miracle in his arms.

Two years later Harry finally took the position of Defence professor at Hogwarts. The little vampire needed blood from one of her parents' everyday and would until she was five.

Cora captured Hogwarts heart from the moment the students first met her. With her raven hair and bone structure from her father and the green eyes of her dad she was sure to be a stunner when she grew up. Severus internally feared the day when his little girl would start dating but Harry always managed to reassure him.

She grew up mainly at Hogwarts but spent all the holidays at Snape Manor and never longer for children's' company. James, being only a little older than her was her best friend. The two were inseparable by the time they were four years old.

When Cora was five Harry and Severus decided to enlarge their family again. They sat their daughter down and explained what was going to happen.

"So I'm going to get a little brother or sister in nine months?" She asked in her intelligent five year old way. Harry and Severus were expecting that she would be a Ravenclaw although it was a tough call as she was certainly brave and cunning as well. She had her two fathers wrapped firmly around her little finger.

"Yes, Cora. You will get a brother. We are going to call him Tristan, how does that sound?" Harry asked his daughter happily, his hand on his still flat stomach.

"Sounds ok I suppose. Can I go tell James?" She asked excitedly.

Severus chucked, "Go on, brat."

"Hey don't call my daughter a brat, git." Harry teased as Cora ran out of their rooms.

"Ok, brat." Severus captured his mate's lips in a brief kiss.

Harry grinned cheekily, still looking young, "Maybe but I'm your brat."

"Definitely. My brat. Forever." Severus agreed.

"Forever." Harry breathed before kissing his husband again.

After Tristan's birth Harry and Severus shared their classes so that they could look after him properly. Harry taught the first to third years Potions and Defence while Severus took the older students. The arrangement worked out rather well. By the time they got to Severus for potions they already knew the basics and the Potions Master knew from his mate who he would have to keep an eye on.

Harry and Severus taught like that for the next 150 years before they retired. The vampires travelled the world extensively, only retuning to the UK for holidays which they always spent with family.

Tristan grew up in Hogwarts, as did his sister, but never lacked for company. Neville gave birth to a little girl, Sapphire, the same year and they became best friends. Harry and Severus' son grew up to be a quiet but playful boy. He and his sister often played pranks on the students. He took after Severus for his seriousness but had Harry's heart. He became a Potions Master while Cora was a world renowned curse breaker. She most resembled Harry but Severus' sarcastic nature was a major part of her. The two elder vampires were incredibly proud of their children.

They spent the holidays with their children as well as their friends and their families. Since they lost them so quickly Harry and Severus liked to be surrounded by family as often as possible. When Sirius and Remus died James and his family still came to Snape Manor for most of the holidays as did Draco and Neville's daughter, Sapphire and her family.

One night, 500 years after they left Hogwarts, Severus walked into their bedroom to find Harry sat on the floor looking at old photos with tears running down his face. Severus took in the image of his mate; Harry had stopped aging at 25, even though he was actually over 500. They made a striking pair he knew. Quickly he went over and wrapped his arms around his sobbing husband, "What is wrong, my love?"

Harry sniffed and whispered harshly, "I miss them, Sev. I miss them all so much." He was looking at a picture of them at Christmas. It was the last Christmas Albus had been with them, just after Tristan had been born.

Severus just hugged his mate harder and said, "So do I but this is the price of immortality. We must watch all those we love who are not our kind grow old and perish. It is our fate. But we get to watch the new generations be born. We get to tell them stories of their ancestors and see amazing things. It is a blessing and a curse. Do you regret the turning?"

The sobbing vampire shook his head violently, "Never. Without the turning I would never have had you and I would have died without ever knowing what it was to be loved by you. To hold my children in my arms. I would surely have died after defeating Voldemort if I had somehow managed to survive the Dursleys."

"What do you mean granddad?" A small voice from the doorway asked. Severus and Harry turned around to see their granddaughter, Tristan's youngest, a 20 year old women name Adeline. She had inherited her granddad's curiosity and careless nature.

"Come here, angel." Harry beckoned. She came in and hugged her granddad then her grandfather.

The two vampires settled down to tell granddaughter about their lives. While they were growing up Potter-Snape descendants only knew what they general public knew about their grandparents lives. Especially the time of Voldemort. When they turned 20 it was a tradition to tell them the family history.

Buy the time they had finished Adeline had tears rolling down her face. "What happened to Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus and Uncle Draco and Uncle Neville?" She asked.

"You know most of what happened to them. They both died when they were 180 years old in bed surrounded by their family. Draco died when he was 190 and Neville the next year, he couldn't live without Draco." Severus answered.

"At least they are remembered." Adeline condoled her granddad.

Harry smiled at his thoughtful granddaughter, "Yes, they are. Thank you Adel. You should go back down to the party now; they'll be opening the presents in a little while."

The vampire nodded to her elders and silently left the room, kissing her grandfathers as she went past.

"Forever is such a long time, Sev. I'm glad I've got you with me." Harry whispered as he snuggled into his mate, purring slightly. He had become even more catlike over the years if that was possible.

"Forever, my love." Severus swore as he bent his head to kiss those delectable lips.

The End


End file.
